Emotional Guidance
by Ice745
Summary: Chris saves an Empath, in return she helps him through tough times at the manor. In order to save him, she might have to unfold all of his secrets to the Charmed Ones.
1. Lonely Chris

I don't own charmed or any of its characters. The story is set before anyone has any idea who Chris really is.  
  
The sound of rock music could be heard outside as people lined up to enter one of San Francisco's well-known clubs known as P3. Music is playing and drinks are flowing as people enjoy themselves. But not everyone is having fun, in a dark corner of the club Chris Perry sits alone watching the people around him. As he takes in his surroundings his gaze stops when he sees the three sisters, the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of this time.  
  
Lately the sisters have been on his case more than ever and it's getting on his nerves.  
  
"Why can't they just leave me alone and trust that I'm doing the right thing!" Chris said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
He sighs in frustration and quickly heads for the exit, unnoticed by the sisters. Once outside, Chris searches for an area where he could orb without being seen. He quickly spots a good place around the corner and heads over there before someone walks by. Before he could orb, an angry voice catches his attention.  
  
"Get over here girl!" the unknown voice called.  
  
Quickly Chris ran in the direction the voice was coming from. He neared a corner and the voice got louder. Cautiously he peered around the corner and saw man approaching a girl that looked be in her early twenties. She is fairly tall with light brown hair. Chris continued to watch as the man held out his hand and an energy ball was conjured.  
  
"You're dead witch!" the demon stated.  
  
Just as Chris was about to jump to the rescue, he stopped suddenly when he noticed the girl's reaction to this demon. To Chris's surprise, the girl wasn't scared at all. She didn't even look threatened. She looked deep into the demon's eye and suddenly his energy ball just vanished as if the demon had done it himself.  
  
"What?! What's happening?" the demon questioned as a smirk formed on the girl's face.  
  
The girl continued to focus on the demon and then something happened that surprised both Chris and the demon. A reddish light began to emit from the girl's forehead. Her hair began to wave as if this light was disturbing the air around that area. The light collected together and formed a golf ball sized orb.  
  
Fear overcame the demon as he took a few cautious steps away from the girl. Without flinching the reddish orb shot off towards the demon hitting him in the head. The demon flew back and landed into a few trashcans that were nearby.  
  
Chris decided to stay back and watch as he saw the girl could take care of herself. The demon slowly came to his feet and at the same moment the girl formed another orb and shot it at the demon hitting him once again. This time instead of being thrown back he erupted into flames and all that was left were his ashes.  
  
The girl slowly walked to the spot where the ashes of her vanquish were piled. Unaware that another demon appeared behind her. He pulled an athame from his jacket and silently approached the girl.  
  
"Behind you!" Chris cried when he finally came out of hiding.  
  
The girl quickly turned towards the demon and then her attention went to Chris. Chris waved his arm as he threw the demon into the alley wall. The girl quickly ran to Chris's side as the demon recovered from the throw. The reddish light once again caught Chris's attention as he turned to face the girl. Her attention however was focused on the demon as she shot off her orb. Just like before the demon burst into flames as the ball hit him in the head.  
  
"Thanks" the girl whispered to Chris, her eyes looking down not bothering to look at Chris.  
  
"No problem..." Chris replied looking at the girl. "Um, my names Chris" he added.  
  
For the first time the girl looked into Chris's eyes and was amazed at what she saw but her amazement soon turned into sadness. Tears filled her eyes as she kept gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, are you alright?" Chris asked concerned. "Did that demon hurt you?" Chris continued to ask as the tears were shed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just scared I guess." The girl finally answered, but Chris wasn't too convinced if she was telling him the truth. But he couldn't blame her, they just met.  
  
"I'm Jessie." Her tears stopped as she wiped the remainder of her tears away with her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jessie" Chris replied extending his hand.  
  
Jessie looked at his hand for a few seconds, slowly she brought her hand up and slowly placed her hand into his and they both greeted each other. Without warning Jessie's tears returned and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, you don't look like it." Chris asked again slowly helping her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied.  
  
"Listen, let me take you to my house and we can figure out why those guys are after you." Chris said  
  
"Is this how you get the girls to go home with you?" Jessie replied with a smirk on her face. Chris laughed but also he was surprise by her remark. Two seconds ago she was so shy and now he just couldn't read her.  
  
Once again, Chris held out his hand for her, "This is the fastest way to my house." Jessie gave him a funny look and unsure of what is fixing to happen but she trusted him and took his hand. Blue light and blue orbs surrounded them and when they dispersed and disappeared Jessie found herself not in an alley but in a living room.  
  
She took in her surrounding and finally turned back to Chris, "Nice place" Jessie said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not really mine, I'm just staying with the family here" Chris replied.  
  
"Uh huh" was all Jessie could say. Chris notices she had this funny look on her face when she reacted to his answer.  
  
"What?" Chris questioned her reaction  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Well let's head upstairs..." As Chris said this Jessie gave him a questionable look, "upstairs to the attic, where we could find out who your attackers were." Chris finished and her expression changed to a smile.  
  
The two headed upstairs towards the attic. On the way, Chris stopped in to check on Wyatt but the little baby wasn't there. Chris began to panic and then he remembered that Leo took him "Up There".  
  
When they reached the attic, Chris quickly went to the Book of Shadows and began flipping through the pages. As he was searching for the demons, Jessie explored the attic.  
  
"Chris?" Jessie called getting Chris's attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Chris replied looking up from the book.  
  
"What are you?" Jessie said bluntly, "sorry didn't mean to say it like that, but I don't know of a witch that could orb?"  
  
"Oh that, I'm half white lighter and half witch" Chris replied with a grin, "Speaking of powers, what was the cool thing you did with the ...." Without finishing his sentence, instead he pointed to his forehead.  
  
"I'm an Empath, and the thing I did with my head, I call that an Empath Blast" Jessie replied, Chris was confused.  
  
"Wait an Empath? One of the women that live here is an Empath but she can't do what you did back there." Chris stated trying to clarify things.  
  
"Well, it's an advance form of my Empath powers. I can focus an emotion into the orb and hit someone with it. Whatever the emotion, that's what they are gonna feel." Jessie replied. But Chris was still confused.  
  
Jessie decided instead of trying to explain her powers she would show him. She ran through her head all the feelings she could think of and then came to one. She focused the feeling of being blinded until the familiar light emitted from her head. Chris began to panic when he realized what she was about to do to him. She shot off the orb and he hit Chris before he could move.  
  
Chris looked at Jessie in shock and then his vision became fuzzy and then all turned dark.  
  
"Hey, what's happening, I can't see! I can't see!" Chris began to panic.  
  
Jessie formed another orb and hit Chris with it. As quickly as his vision left it returned almost immediately after the second orb.  
  
"Now do you understand my power."? Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so, you can manipulate people's feelings right?" Chris asked  
  
"Yep" Jessie said with a smile.  
  
"Can I ask you another question?" Chris asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What about the energy ball, did you do that too?" Chris asked again  
  
"Yeah, demons use anger to conjure energy balls, so I just altered his emotions so he couldn't focus anger and the energy ball went with it." Jessie replied.  
  
"Oh?" Chris replied but still confused.  
  
"Why were you crying back there?" Chris asked.  
  
Jessie looked at Chris uncertain if she wants to answer this question, "Your pain, I just couldn't block it out it was so much." Jessie finally answered after a long pause. Chris's attention went back to the book trying to hide what was already shown. Jessie could sense this. Unlike Phoebe, Jessie's empathy powers were her first and only powers so they were a lot stronger than Phoebe's.  
  
"You don't have to hide it Chris, at least not from me." Jessie said trying to comfort him.  
  
"I probably couldn't even if I tried." Chris stated forcing a small smile on his face.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Jessie asked walking over to Chris, his attention still on the Book.  
  
"Not really....at least not yet." Chris replied  
  
"Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you." Jessie said, "Just like you were there for me in the alley." She continued placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Any luck with the demons?"  
  
"No, probably just some low level demons that aren't worth being in the Book." Chris replied.  
  
"Oh, well maybe you're right." Jessie said "Chris, it's getting pretty late, do you mind orbing me home?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Sure no problem" Chris said finally looking up from the book. Chris took her hand in his once again and orbed them to her apartment.  
  
"If you need anything just let me know." Chris said before he prepared to leave. Before he could Jessie pulled him into a hug. Surprised at first but he quickly returned the hug.  
  
"Thank you Chris" Jessie said before pulling back from the hug.  
  
"You're welcome" Chris said before orbing back to the manor.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	2. Saving Chris

The next day Chris was feeling a lot better than he did the day before. He came into the kitchen the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Even after a long night of research for future threats he was still feeling great. The smile and the great mood he was in didn't go unnoticed by the sisters as he walked in.  
  
"You look happy today, what's up?" Paige asked noticing Chris walking with a happy glow.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just in a really good mood." Chris replied. But he knew better, in his mind he knew why. It's weird but he it was because of Jessie. Somehow he just knew, even though they just met.  
  
"Uh huh, well if you didn't stress yourself out over the Book of Shadows everyday I think you would be in a good mood everyday." Phoebe added.  
  
"I agree with Phoebe, you have been spending a lot of time reading that book. You should go out and have some fun." Piper stated.  
  
"Don't worry about...." Chris started  
  
"Demons!" Piper cried. Before Chris could finish what he was going to say, several demons shimmered into the sunroom. Piper was the first to see them and she had to cut off Chris in mid sentence.  
  
Paige grabbed her sister's hands as they quickly orbed into the living room. Once there Piper flicked both her hands as she froze the demons where they stood.  
  
"That's a lot of demons," Piper said looking over the demons.  
  
"No demons attacked yesterday, maybe they're trying to make up for it?" Phoebe replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?!" Chris asked panicking as he orbed in beside the sisters. "I went to check on him and he's not in his room?" Chris continued.  
  
"Chris, slow down. He's still with Leo." Piper replied trying to calm down their white lighter.  
  
"You coulda warned someone." Chris stated back catching his breath. "That's a lot of demons." Chris repeated exactly what Piper just said as his eyes went around the entire room.  
  
"Yeah we just said that." Paige stated getting a look from Chris.  
  
"They look like basic vanquishes" Piper said as she started vanquishing demons as she flicked her hands and demons started bursting into flames. "Yeah easy vanquishes."  
  
The number of demons decreased as she continued blowing them up. But more demons appeared in the hall next to them.  
  
"Incoming!" Phoebe yelled as two fireballs came her way. She barely dodged the first one as Paige redirected the second fireball back to the demons. Chris waved his arms towards the group of demons as two of them were picked up off the ground and into the wall.  
  
More demons started shimmering in and somehow the sisters and Chris where separated and cornered. They were now fighting for their lives. Chris was busy dodging energy balls and deflecting them as he was pushed back into the dining room.  
  
Paige and Piper were stuck in the sunroom fending for themselves. As Paige protected Piper from the incoming energy balls, Piper vanquished them with her powers.  
  
Phoebe's attackers cornered her on the stairs as she fought off two demons one on each side. She manages to kick one in the chest and down the stairs. The other demon however grabbed her from behind as he picked her up over his head and he tossed her over the railing.  
  
Phoebe quickly used her levitation power and landed safely on the ground below. Just as she landed, the front door to the house opened and Jessie walked in.  
  
"Chris?!" Jessie called into the house with worry in her voice.  
  
"Hey, get out of here!" Phoebe yelled at the stranger, her attention was sidetracked with the newcomer that she didn't notice a demon behind her about to throw an energy ball at her.  
  
"Look out!" Jessie cried as she ran towards Phoebe and tackled her to the ground just as the deadly blue orb flew by them. Jessie quickly focused an Empath blast and sent it towards the demon causing him to burn in flames. Phoebe stared at her savior for few seconds before she snapped out of her gaze when Paige yelled her name from the living room.  
  
"Phoebe?!" Paige called fear in her voice.  
  
Phoebe quickly rose to her feet and ran into the living to find her sisters surrounded by five demons. Paige was holding them off but Piper was unconscious at Paige's feet. Jessie got to her feet and ran into the room. She saw what was happening and quickly jumped into action.  
  
She got behind one of the attackers and focused with all her might. One of the demons raised his hand and conjured a fireball. Just as he was going to throw it he froze, not like a Piper freeze but he just froze like something was holding him. He wasn't the only one that was being held, Paige notice the entire group was not moving.  
  
"Get out of there, pull your sister out!" Jessie gasped out to Paige as the strain to hold the demons was wearing her out, she never had to affect so many minds before. Just as Paige and Piper were out of danger Chris entered the room.  
  
"Jessie? What are you doing here?!" Chris asked.  
  
"Chris, you know her?" Paige asked and Chris only nodded  
  
Noticing the sisters were out of harms way, Jessie changed the feeling she was focusing and suddenly the group of demons exploded in flames.  
  
"Whoa..." was all Paige could say.  
  
"How did you do that" Phoebe asked suspicious of the newcomer.  
  
"Burning feeling." Jessie replied  
  
"Huh?" Paige and Phoebe said confused  
  
"She's an empath that can manipulate other people's feelings." Chris clarified.  
  
"Cool another empath" Paige said elbowing Phoebe.  
  
"Piper?!" Chris stated as he realized she was still unconscious.  
  
As Chris helped Piper, Phoebe kept her eye on Jessie as she tried to read this new empath but with no luck. Everytime she tried, she felt a wall blocking her path, keeping her out.  
  
Piper finally came to and she looked around the room in panic.  
  
"Where did the demons go?" Piper asked frantically  
  
"Our new friend here vanquished the rest of 'em." Paige replied gesturing to Jessie.  
  
"Who?" Piper asked confused until Jessie came into her view, "Oh, thank you." Piper said. Piper had a confused look on her face as she saw that Jessie was completely ignoring her.  
  
Jessie's attention however was on Chris as she kept getting emotional hits off of him that confused her. She notices that Piper was causing Chris to have these feelings that she's getting from him. But it didn't make sense to her. Pain, loss, but most powerful of all love. A son's love....  
  
TBC, Please Review. 


	3. Knowing Chris

"Piper are you sure you're alright, you don't need Leo to heal you?" Chris asked concerned helping her to the couch.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, just a little bump." Piper replied. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend there?" gesturing to Jessie.  
  
"Oh yeah, Jessie this is Piper, Paige, and Phoebe." Chris pointed to each of the sisters. "Guys, this is Jessie, I met her last night when she was attacked by a demon." Chris continued. The sisters and Jessie exchanged their greetings.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jessie. I don't know what would have happen if you hadn't shown up." Piper said giving her a smile.  
  
"No problem." Jessie said returning the smile.  
  
"Are you alright? From last nights attack?" Paige asked a little concerned that Chris didn't mention this to them.  
  
"Yeah I'll live." Jessie replied.  
  
"Don't mean to be rude or anything but what did you do to those guys?" Paige asked interested in their new friend's powers.  
  
"I'm an empath and I can manipulate other's feelings." Jessie said. Suddenly Jessie felt light headed and the room started to spin. She swayed and stumbled but Phoebe caught her.  
  
"Hey, you sure you're alright?" Phoebe asked concerned as she helped her to a seat.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was because I had to affect so many people at once it just wore me out for a minute." Jessie explained.  
  
"You can actually effect how people feel?" Paige continued  
  
"Yeah." She said  
  
"Cool, how come Phoebe can't do that?" Paige asked giving her middle sister a smirk  
  
"She might be able to one day." Chris stated but then mentally cursing himself for it.  
  
"Really now, future facts! Wanna say more on that topic." Phoebe asked  
  
"Not really." Chris replied  
  
"Chris, can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Jessie asked turning to Chris.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go up to the attic." Chris said as he helped her up from her seat. As they two went up the stairs, Phoebe took a seat across from her sisters. Phoebe continued to stare at the stairs with an odd look on her face.  
  
"Phoebe? What's the matter?" Piper asked  
  
"I can't get a read off of her. Every time I try I get this wall that I can't pass. It's like she's able to keep me out." Phoebe replied sighed in frustration.  
  
"She's been an Empath all her life, she's just got more experience with it than you do." Paige stated  
  
"I still don't like the idea that I can't get a read off of her." Phoebe continued.  
  
"And? There's been a bunch of times you couldn't read someone." Paige stated  
  
"Yeah but they were all evil too." Phoebe added with a concern look.  
  
"You don't think she's evil do you?" Paige argued, "She just saved our lives. We owe her that much."  
  
"I know Paige, but you heard what she said, she can manipulate other people's feelings, what if she's doing it now? What if she's using Chris to get to us? Are you willing to find out?" Phoebe stated back. The whole time Piper just sat in silence as she gazed to the ceiling wondering about what Phoebe just said.  
  
Up in the attic....  
  
Chris and Jessie took a seat on the old sofa up in the attic. Jessie stared out the window before she turned to look at Chris.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Chris asked turning to Jessie  
  
"Phoebe doesn't like me much...." Jessie said softly  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course she does." Chris tried to assure her.  
  
"I can sense it, even up here her feelings about me are screaming in my head." Jessie said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Jessie continued.  
  
"And what did you want to talk about?" Chris asked  
  
"I know it might sound weird but..." before she continued she looked at Chris, looking deep into his eyes, "is Piper your mother?" She continued only to find Chris giving her nothing but silence. But she knew better....panic, fear, confusion....all of this was coming from Chris.  
  
"But how is this possible Chris?" Jessie asked. "You can trust me Chris, all this that you're hiding, it's not good for you. All that you're hiding inside is killing you. I can sense it and I can see it. The pain that you're holding inside is tearing you apart." Jessie continued. "Let me help you."  
  
"How did you figure it out?" Chris finally spoke, shock and fear in his voice.  
  
"When you ran to Piper's side when she was unconscious, I felt concern and most of all the love of a child for his mother, but it didn't make sense at first." Jessie replied, Chris continued to be silent and stared at the ground.  
  
"They don't know do they?" Jessie asked softly almost a whisper.  
  
"No, and they can never know, promise me you won't tell them." Chris replied with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell them." She replied  
  
TBC Please Review 


	4. Hungry Chris

Part IV  
  
Chris explained everything to Jessie, his mission to save Wyatt, his trip to the past, his family, everything. All Jessie could do was sit there and take all of it in.  
  
"Wow, this is unbelievable. You're really from the future?" Jessie asked just to make sure  
  
"Yeah" Chris said with a smile.  
  
"It must have been hard for you, lying to them all this time." Jessie stated  
  
"Yeah, especially to Piper, it was hard but I learned how to." Chris said looking down  
  
"Aren't you risking a lot Chris?" Jessie asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean splitting up Piper and your dad, what if they don't get back together in time?" Jessie continued.  
  
"I cease to exist...." Chris said sadly  
  
Jessie could see the pain this conversation was causing him, so she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Your big brother is now your little brother, how does feel? Isn't it weird?" Jesse joked trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Oh yeah." Chris laughed  
  
"When do I get to meet little Wy..." Jesse asked but her sentence cut off when she sensed someone outside the door.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked seeing her expression. She didn't answer his question but gestured towards the attic door. "An eavesdropper huh?" Chris continued, Jessie nodded in reply.  
  
The two sat in a silence hoping the person on the other side of the door would decide to leave them alone to talk. Their hope was shattered when a knock broke the silence in the room. Chris sighed in frustration and Jessie could only shrug her shoulders.  
  
"Come in" Chris called out.  
  
Hearing the invite, the door opened and Piper poked her head in.  
  
"Sorry to barge in, but breakfast was interrupted this morning and if you guys are still hungry breakfast is downstairs. Piper stated  
  
"Piper how long have you been standing there?" Chris asked concerned that she might have heard them talking about the future.  
  
"Just got here." Piper said slowly, Chris turned to Jesse hoping to get an answer.  
  
"She's telling the truth." Jessie finally spoke.  
  
"Hey that's not fair, she's an empath!" Piper said in shock as she left to go back downstairs.  
  
"Hungry?" Chris asked ignoring Piper's comments  
  
"Sure why not?" Jessie replied getting up from her seat.  
  
The two headed down the stairs into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and coffee filled the air. In the kitchen, Piper was at the stove making more pancakes while Phoebe and Paige were at the table.  
  
The sister's eyes were fixed on the pair as they took their seats. Finding their places across from each other they began eating only to be watched closely by the three sisters. You don't have to be an empath to sense you're being watched, it was obvious. Chris was the first to look up from his plate and gave the sisters an unknowing look.  
  
"What?" Chris asked  
  
"Nothing." The three said at once and almost immediately began doing something as if trying to look busy. Giggles were heard and everyone's attention went to Jessie who had a little smile on her face as she picked at her pancakes.  
  
"Now I know something's up? Jessie?" Chris asked his new friend.  
  
"What?! Nothing! Just nothing...." She trailed off. "They're completely lying." Jessie stated abruptly pointing her fork at each of the sisters smiling.  
  
"What are you talking about, nothing is going on." Phoebe stated deceitfully.  
  
"Phoebe, even without my powers I can tell you are a horrible liar. But since I am an empath, you are the worst liar." Jessie joked causing everyone to laugh at Phoebe's expense.  
  
"I admit I'm not the best liar in the world." Phoebe started but the looks her sisters gave her made her rephrase her statement, "Ok never mind I am the worst liar in the entire world." Phoebe finished quickly sipping her coffee.  
  
"I knew it! I knew something was up." Chris said  
  
Before Chris could question her more, blue orbs appeared and collected forming Leo who was carrying Wyatt in his arms. Piper face brightened up upon seeing her son. She quickly ran over to Wyatt and held out her arms.  
  
"Wyatt! How you doing? You been good for daddy?" Piper said as she took Wyatt from Leo and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah he was a good boy" Leo replied. "Morning guys." Leo greeted the girls. "Chris." Leo's greeting to Chris.  
  
"Wow." Jessie said as she sensed intense anger coming from Chris.  
  
"What is it Jessie?" Paige asked from across the table.  
  
"Oh." Jessie looked lost but quickly responded, "The pancakes, Piper they are awesome!" Jessie lied as she looked over to Chris, who remained silent and picking at his food.  
  
"Who's this?" Leo asked looking at Jessie who had this look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Leo this is Jessie, Jessie this is Leo." Phoebe replied who noticed Jessie's expression.  
  
"Jessie are you alright?" Phoebe continued.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...." Jessie replied looking at Chris who remained quiet ever since Leo came into the room. She couldn't say the same for his emotions though. "Is that baby Wyatt I have been hearing a lot about?" Jessie asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes." Piper replied as she brought Wyatt over to see Jessie.  
  
"He's kinda weird around strangers though so if he throws up his shield don't be...." Paige tried to explain but was surprised when Wyatt didn't throw up his barrier when Jessie held out her arms to hold him. "alarmed." Paige finished  
  
"Shield?" Jessie asked  
  
"One of his many powers." Phoebe replied  
  
"Hey there big man, how are you doing?" Jessie baby talked Wyatt causing everyone to smile at the scene, everyone except for Chris.  
  
Wyatt smiled at the new guest and decided to show off. He suddenly levitated a piece of pancake off of Jessie's plate and floated in front of her mouth. Jessie looked around the table in amazement, and then quickly ate the floating pancake.  
  
"Aww, thank you Wyatt. You are such a sweetie." Jessie said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing Wyatt to giggle.  
  
Wyatt levitated another piece of pancake and brought it to him. He grabbed it and began eating it.  
  
"Are you hungry Wyatt?" Piper asked taking Wyatt once again into her arms. She took him over to the baby seat and gave him a serving of pancakes.  
  
"Leo, have heard of a recent faction forming in the underworld?" Paige asked  
  
"No why?" Leo asked concerned  
  
"We were attacked by a lot of demons this morning....I mean more than normal." Paige continued.  
  
"You guys alright, anyone hurt?" Leo asked again looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah we're fine. Thanks to Jessie here." Phoebe said with a smile. Jessie returned the smile.  
  
"I'll go check with the other Elders just to make sure. Be back soon." Leo said before orbing out.  
  
Once Leo was gone, Jessie felt Chris's emotions had shifted again.  
  
Jessie slowly reached over the table and touched Chris's hand as he looked up.  
  
"You ok?" She mouthed  
  
Chris only nodded.  
  
The room filled up with the sound of a ringing phone. Phoebe suddenly jumped from surprise as she realized it was her phone. She had a quick chat with her editor before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Crap, I forgot I had a staff meeting this morning. I'm so late." Phoebe stated as she quickly gathered her things.  
  
"I gotta go to my next tempt job as well. Need a lift?" Paige offered  
  
"Yeah that'd be great." Phoebe replied  
  
"You guys be careful today, call if anything comes up." Phoebe said to her older sister before leaving the house with Paige.  
  
"Piper where do you want me to put these dishes?" Jessie asked as she finished her pancakes.  
  
"The sink." Piper replied as she gave Wyatt some juice.  
  
"Here let me help you with that." Chris finally spoke as he got up and gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink. "We're gonna be upstairs if you need us." He said as he headed out with Jessie.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Wyatt." She said before leaving him giggling.  
  
"You like her don't you Wyatt?" Piper asked her son.  
  
"I think Chris does too."  
  
TBC, Please Review. 


	5. Chatting about Chris

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews!! I have the next 5 chapters written out I just gotta put more details in it. Just to let you know, you're in for a big surprise. As for Chris, his future looks rough but Jessie will be there to help him through it  
  
------ After breakfast everyone parted ways. Phoebe and Paige went to their jobs while Piper took Wyatt and got him cleaned up. As for Chris and Jessie, they returned back to the attic to look up the demons from last night and this morning attacks. During their research, Jessie couldn't help but notice that Chris has been quiet for some time now.  
  
"Chris, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." Jessie asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He answered without bothering to look up from the Book.  
  
"Chris...." Jessie continued  
  
"You know don't you?" Chris asked finally looking up.  
  
"Kinda....I know you're furious with the guy. There seems to be a lot of tension between you guys." Jessie replied  
  
"Dad issues." Chris explained.  
  
"I see...." Jesse trailed off, dropping the subject. "Any luck with finding those demons yet?" Jesse said trying to change the topic.  
  
"No nothing." Chris replied shutting the book in frustration.  
  
"Hey how's the research coming?" Piper asked walking into the attic.  
  
"Not so good, looks like those demons that have been attacking are just random groups put together." Jessie replied  
  
"I doubt it's random, something's going on down there." Piper stated  
  
"As long as we don't get attacked by a big group like this morning again, I think we'll be fine until we figure this out." Chris said  
  
"I think we should prepare some vanquishing potions just in case" Chris added.  
  
"Good idea, better safe than sorry." Piper replied heading for the door, "You guys wanna help?" Piper asked turning around.  
  
Chris and Jessie both turned to each other and then back to Piper "Sure." They both said at the same moment.  
  
The three headed towards the kitchen. On the way, Piper stopped in her room to check on sleeping Wyatt as well as grabbed the baby monitor, while Chris and Jessie headed on to the kitchen. Before she left, Piper took a few moments to watch her son sleep, being the little angel he was. She bent over and gave him a quick peck before leaving the room.  
  
Piper made her way into the kitchen to find Chris pulling out pots and herbs from the cabinets while Jessie was examining things that were out on the counter.  
  
"I never was good at making potions. They always seem to blow up in my face." Jessie said making a sad face.  
  
"Yeah well you won't have to worry about that, Piper is an expert potion maker, right?" Chris stated giving Piper a smile.  
  
"I try" Piper replied with a grin.  
  
"What kind of potions do you think we should stock up on?" Jessie asked smelling some of the herbs.  
  
"I think some basic vanquish potions, stun potions and a few of our more powerful potions just in case." Piper replied preparing to boil some water.  
  
The sound of Wyatt's cries through the monitor caught everyone's attention.  
  
"I'll check on him." Chris volunteered before orbing up into Piper's room.  
  
Piper began adding basic herbs into the water to get things started. When she went to grab some of the mandrake roots, Piper notice that Jessie was staring mindlessly into one of the jars.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Piper asked snapping Jessie out of her trance.  
  
"Hmm....nothing?" she replied watching Piper add more herbs into the pot. Piper gave a look that said she could be trusted.  
  
"Oh c'mon you can trust me." Piper persuaded, "Does it have something to do with a half white lighter that's upstairs?" Piper pushed on causing Jessie to blush.  
  
"Wyatt?" Jessie replied with a smile.  
  
"Funny, you know who I mean." Piper said smiling back.  
  
"Oh Paige, she's home?" Jessie continued to joke causing Piper to laugh.  
  
"So what about Chris?" Piper said stirring the pot and then prepared another pot for the stun potions.  
  
"I don't know I think I'm falling for him." Jessie said blushing even more.  
  
"Is the feeling mutual?" Piper asked as she places some herbs on the cutting board and began shopping and dicing.  
  
"I don't know, he's kinda hard to read sometimes." Jessie replied.  
  
"Even with your powers?" Piper asked as she stopped chopping while giving Jessie a confused look.  
  
"Heh yeah, he's a really complicated guy. But even if he did, someone already claimed his heart." Jessie said her eyes looking down at the counter.  
  
"Ohhh....yea.... Bianca." Piper said  
  
"Who?" Jessie asked looking up in curiosity.  
  
"She's his future fiancée, but she died saving him." Piper said  
  
"Really? Chris engaged? Wow? He's so young to be committed." Jessie stated her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, who woulda thought." Piper said with a little laugh.  
  
"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Chris said walking into the kitchen causing both women to look up.  
  
"Nothing!" they said together.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah see I don't believe you." Chris stated looking between the two women.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Jessie said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I don't like this." Chris stated only to get smiles from the two women. "Wyatt's fine, he just woke up and then fell right back to sleep." Chris said giving up trying to pry information from these two.  
  
"Tell me Jessie, do you have any family here in the city?" Piper asked  
  
"No, most of my family lives in Los Angeles." Jessie replied  
  
"Really? How long have you been in San Francisco then?" Piper asked  
  
"For about three years now." She said. As she watched Piper add the last ingredient into the potion and with a small explosion signaling the potion was complete.  
  
"And the vanquishing potion is done." Piper said went to grab some empty vials but Chris quickly volunteered to do it for her.  
  
"Here I'll fill up the vials." Chris said as he gathered the empty bottles.  
  
"Thanks." Piper returned as she watched Chris, she never really seen this side of Chris before. If they weren't arguing about demons that could be future threats, they would be discrediting him and accusing him of being evil. She started to regret some of the things she has said to him in the past.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	6. Interrupting Chris

Author's Note: Wow thanks for the great reviews. I was so excited with the Chapter after this that I decided to go ahead and post two chapters. Let me know what you think.  
  
An hour pass as Piper finished up the rest of the potions at the same time getting to know Jessie and Chris. Chris was bottling up the potions when Paige and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"How's everything coming along?" Paige asked walking up to the counter as they greeted each other.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Phoebe asked picking up one of the vials and examining it, and then looking at the quantity they had prepared.  
  
"Don't know, it's just a precaution." Piper said placing the pots in the sink.  
  
"I'm gonna take some of these to the potion cabinet upstairs." Chris said taking some potions into his arms.  
  
"Here let me help." Jessie volunteered taking some potions with her as they both walked up to the attic.  
  
"They are such a cute couple." Piper stated once the two were out of hearing range.  
  
"They're a couple?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"No, at least not yet. Jessie's interested. We don't know about Chris though." Piper replied.  
  
"We?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yeah, Jessie and I had a little chat earlier." Piper replied with a smile.  
  
Up in the attic....  
  
After placing the potions in the cabinet, Chris took a seat next to Jessie on the sofa. An awkward silence filled the room.  
  
"So....um....hehe." Chris tried to start a conversation but couldn't find the words.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to be nervous around me." Jessie stated looking up.  
  
"Nervous? Who said I was...oh" Chris replied more nervous than before. "It's not fair talking to an Empath." Chris said with a grin.  
  
"Chris, I..." Jessie started and then stopped. She also was at a lost for words.  
  
"Look who's nervous now." Chris joked.  
  
Jessie looked up only to find Chris staring at her. Their eyes seem to lock and they gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Chris gradually leaned in and inches from Jessie.  
  
"Chris..." Jessie said only to lean in towards Chris herself.  
  
Their moment was interrupted when blue lights and orbs appeared. Chris jerked his head towards the orbs that soon formed Leo.  
  
"Great timing Leo!" Chris said annoyed.  
  
"I just came from the council. Looks like we have some trouble." Leo said looking worried. "Where are the girls?" Leo continued.  
  
"Kitchen." Chris replied more annoyed than ever. "Hey to you too." Chris said under his breath, loud enough so only Jessie could hear.  
  
Leo turned to leave the attic heading towards the kitchen. He turned around when he notice that Chris and Jessie weren't following him.  
  
"You two coming?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Yeah." Chris said surrendering as he helped Jessie from her seat.  
  
In the kitchen....  
  
Piper was at the stove once again preparing dinner for the family. The smell of her cooking spread throughout the house.  
  
"Mmmm, Piper that smells good. What is it?" Paige asked from her seat at the table.  
  
"Anything would taste good right about now, I'm starving!" Phoebe stated making a face to her younger sister.  
  
"Lasagna with garlic bread." Piper replied looking up from the oven when she saw Leo coming in the kitchen with a worried look. Not far behind him Jessie and Chris, who had this annoyed look on his face, followed. 'Wonder what Leo did this time' Piper thought.  
  
"We have trouble." Leo stated  
  
"Hi to you too Leo." Piper shot back.  
  
"Sorry, but this is important." Leo returned.  
  
"Everything is important Leo." Paige said.  
  
"Is a demon that is trying to organize the Underworld important?" Leo asked looking at the shocked expressions of the people around him.  
  
"What?" Piper asked as she turned off the oven so she wouldn't burn the food. Then she walked over to join her sisters at the table.  
  
"The other Elders believe that someone is trying to organize the Underworld." Leo continued.  
  
"Yeah but this isn't the first time some demon tried to." Phoebe cut in.  
  
"Yeah but this one is actually succeeding." Leo said. "The group of demons this morning? We believe he sent them."  
  
"Oh." Phoebe said  
  
"The question is, is there gonna be an encore?" Jessie asked.  
  
"When you're dealing with demons, you can bet your life on it." Paige added.  
  
"With demons like these I don't really want to bet my life on it." Phoebe stated.  
  
"We gotta figure out who this demon so we can prepare the vanquish. It might need the Power of Three. If so, we need to know." Piper stated as she rested her head on her hands.  
  
"I'll go look in the Book and see if I can figure out who this head demon could be. It might be the future evil that gets to Wyatt." Chris said before turning.  
  
"I'll come along help, you're gonna need it, it could be any demon." Jessie spoke turning to walk out with Chris.  
  
"Thanks." Chris said as they walked out side by side.  
  
"We will never be able to separate those two." Piper stated.  
  
"I'm beginning to notice." Phoebe added.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	7. Sorry Chris

The sky outside turned to an arrangement of red and orange as the sun began to set as hours pass by at the manor. Jessie was fast asleep on the couch while Chris had his head in the book. He looks up and sees that she was asleep when they were supposed to be doing research. He smiles to himself as he watches her peacefully sleep. His attention goes to the door when he sees Phoebe walking in.  
  
"Hey Chris..." Phoebe began but was cut by Chris  
  
"Shh." Chris said as silent as possible as he pointed to a sleeping Jessie.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe replied once she saw her. "We need to talk downstairs." She mouthed and pointed down as she turned and silently walked out. Chris looked at Jessie once more before heading downstairs.  
  
In the living room the Piper and Paige were sitting comfortably on one couch. They looked up seeing Phoebe coming in with Chris not far behind her.  
  
"Where's Jessie?" Piper asked noticing one person was missing.  
  
"She's sleeping." Chris replied  
  
"Poor thing, this whole mess wiped her out." Paige added.  
  
"Chris, any luck with the Book yet?" Piper asked with hope.  
  
"Not yet." Chris replied taking a seat across from Piper. "Where's Leo?" Chris asked looking around the room, relieved that he wasn't there.  
  
"He went back 'Up There' to get more information on the demon we're after." Phoebe replied sitting next to Chris. As she took her seat her arm brushed up against his when suddenly her eyes snapped shut and her sight went dark. Images flashed but nothing clear. It wasn't her usual premonition where a clip of an event was shown. This one was different. She saw glimpses of demons in the manor, light illuminating in the attic, Chris crying, and the last flash was Chris in pain. As the flashes ended Phoebe snapped open her eyes as she tried to gather her breaths. She stared at her sisters for a few moments then turned to Chris.  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige asked as she saw Phoebe apparently have one of her premonitions.  
  
"What'd you see?" Chris asked  
  
"Oh boy..." Phoebe finally spoke. "Lots.... Chris, you're in for one hell of a future." Phoebe stated looking worn out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked worried.  
  
Before he could get an answer a couple of demons shimmered into the hall.  
  
"Guys...." Paige said as she stood from her seat causing everyone's gaze to follow Paige's as they saw the demons about to attack.  
  
"Here we go again." Piper stated as she flicked her hands causing one of the demons to burst into flames. Instantly after the flames of the vanquish disappeared, an energy ball was thrown towards her. She quickly froze the blue orb merely inches away from her. "Ahh oh oh oh that was close." Piper screamed moving away from the ball in case it decided to unfreeze.  
  
Two more energy balls came towards the group, this time Chris and Paige shielded them. "Energy ball!" Paige cried as she deflected one of the orbs as Chris held out his hand and telekinetically redirected the other, both vanquishing more of their intruders. As Piper finished off the last of the demons, two more had shimmered in behind them.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she pointed in the demons direction.  
  
"Oh!" Piper screamed in surprise. She noticed the energy ball that was still frozen was directly in their path. She flicked one of her hand towards the blue orb to unfreeze it, sending it towards the two evils. It hit them and in a burst of flames they were gone and all that was left were scorch marks.  
  
"Oh yeah that was cool!" Piper exclaimed, proud of what she just did. "Did you see that?!" Piper said with a wide grin.  
  
"Jessie?!" Chris stated as he orbed up to the attic.  
  
Once he got to the attic, he quickly scanned the room. Sighing a breath of relief, as he realized no one else was up here. He looked over to where Jessie was sleeping peacefully. A small smile growing on his face.  
  
Back downstairs, Phoebe paced the hall in front of the stairs as her sisters watched her from their seats on the staircase.  
  
"Um Phoebe?" Paige called, "Why are you pacing?" she continued.  
  
"My premonition I had before those demons had attacked. I saw them before they came..." Phoebe started  
  
"Um Phoebe, premonitions? You see the future, you saw them coming before they came. Why are you confused about that?" Piper joked getting a look from her middle sister.  
  
"Because, if my premonitions are right, it's only the beginning. The next thing I saw was um...light." Phoebe said trying to recall where the lights were coming from in her vision.  
  
"Lights?" Paige asked turning to Piper confused, all Piper could do was shrug her shoulders.  
  
"Lights! Lights coming from the attic!" Phoebe exclaimed causing the Charmed Ones to look up towards the attic. Each sister looked at one another and without speaking quickly got to their feet and scrambled up to the attic.  
  
Up in the attic, Jessie slowly opened her eyes to see Chris staring at her. Her eyes quickly opened and she struggled to a sitting position.  
  
"Oh...how long was I out?" Jessie asked stretching her arms.  
  
"Hmm...two maybe three hours." Chris replied with a big smile. Loud footsteps could be heard scrambling up the stairs. Both of them turned towards the door expecting demons to burst through only to find the sisters crashing through the door.  
  
"Attic...lights...." Phoebe stated out of breath to no one in particular.  
  
"Huh?" Chris said.  
  
Suddenly the room seems to fill up with a bluish light. Across the room on the far wall was the core of this light. The group couldn't even look in that direction the light was so bright.  
  
"Phoebe, did you do that?" Chris asked worried  
  
"No..." Phoebe replied frowning.  
  
As the light brightened even more, a figure emerged surprising everyone in the room. Jessie looked around and saw everyone's shocked expression to this person. She was even more interested in Chris's expression, he was in total shock, wide open mouth with unshed tears. His feelings were mind- blowing... hidden pain, loss, longing, disbelieving, fear, and then love. She turned her attention back to the stranger but soon her attention went to the two figures that emerged from behind the young woman.  
  
"Chris! Help!" the stranger cried as she glances over her shoulders. Piper blew up the two demons behind her as the light disappeared. But Piper held her hands out ready to blow the girl who was now standing in front of Chris. The other two sisters just watched on, as Chris was speechless.  
  
The two gazed as each other as a single tear was shed by Chris. The girl wiped away the tear with her hand and then left it there, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Chris..." the girl started.  
  
Chris finally found his voice...."Bianca....you're alive"  
  
TBC 


	8. Shocked Chris

"How...how is this possible?" Chris asked his voice shaky. "I watched you die." His eyes falling to the ground.  
  
Phoebe watched the scene unfold before her, she gently placed her hand on her sisters arms and gestured towards the door. She looked over at Jessie who seems to have a little pain and disappointment in her eyes. "Jessie, let's give them a minute." Phoebe said as they all left the attic.  
  
Bianca watched as the sisters and Jesse left the attic before she continued to explain. "I almost died, but Wyatt healed me." Bianca replied as she replayed the memory in her head.  
  
It was only a couple months ago when she had watched Chris run to the past for the second time. She was dying as the wooden stake slowly took her life away. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes as she watched her love jump through the blue gate once again. She only caught a glimpse of him as she was fading fast.  
  
By now Wyatt had regained his composure and had walked over to where she was lying. Raising his hand, he used his powers to slowly lift her from the wooden stake that he had impaled her on earlier. She cried out in pain, 'is this his way of punishing me? Why won't he just let me die!' Bianca thought. "Just let me die!" she cried with all her might.  
  
Once he raised her completely off the stake, he lowered her gently to the ground. He knelt before her and placed a hand over her wound. The warmth of the golden light spread all over the area as the wound healed. Bianca stared wide-eyed at her enemy but also her savior. She was confused at his actions.  
  
She snapped out of her memory as she stared at Chris's face, which was full of pain and loss. "Chris, I know how much this must be hurting you but we don't have much time." Bianca continued holding his face in her hands, "Wyatt sent one of his most powerful demons back here a couple of weeks ago." Bianca stated  
  
"Why? To bring me back?" Chris asked  
  
"To organize the Underworld." Bianca replied.  
  
"Why would Wyatt want to organize the Underworld?" He asked still head bent down.  
  
"Wyatt believes, in order for the Underworld in the future to be stronger, you have to start strong. He sent the demon back so when it's time for him to be Ruler, his followers would already be strong and organized. Right now they're scattered and without a ruler" Bianca continued.  
  
"That must be the demon we're looking for." Chris stated as he wiped away his tears with his hands.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, the sisters and Jessie gathered around the kitchen. Piper started some tea as the others sat at the table.  
  
"Is it safe for us to leave them up there?" Paige said asking the question nobody else wanted to ask.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked concerned  
  
"She nearly killed him." Paige replied remembering how Chris had suffered at Bianca's hands.  
  
"I thought they were engaged?" Jessie asked confused.  
  
"They are, but she turned on him the last time she was here." Phoebe answered  
  
"She was here before?" Jessie said confused more than ever.  
  
"Yeah, she was sent back by Wyatt as an assassin to capture and return him to the future. She got the job done but then she turned back and helped Chris escape back to the past. But Chris told us she died trying." Piper stated as she saw Jessie wince in pain.  
  
"Jessie are you ok?" Piper asked worried  
  
"Yeah, it's just hard to block out all the emotions in this house." Jessie replied, "The Halliwells are a very emotional family." Jessie stated with a small smile.  
  
"Speaking of that, are you able to block out other empaths from reading you too?" Phoebe asked with curiosity.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige scolder her sister  
  
"What? I just wanted to know." Phoebe replied  
  
"It's ok, most of the time I can, over the years I've learned how to protect myself from other people's emotions. As a result other psychic powers were blocked as well. Only a few people can actually read me if I have my defense up." Jessie replied, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I tried reading you earlier when we first met." Phoebe returned "Just something I do to protect us." She continued looking down.  
  
"It's ok. I do it too." Jessie said with a smile.  
  
Piper joined everyone at the table as she placed a cup of tea in front of each of them. "Here it'll help you relax. It's been a long day, even for this family."  
  
A moment of silence filled the room as the sisters replayed the events of the day through their head. It wasn't a long silence as Chris and Bianca entered the kitchen, each with a worried look on their faces.  
  
"Chris? What's the matter?" Piper asked reading his expression  
  
"We figured out who the demon is." Chris replied.  
  
"The one trying to organize the Underworld?" Paige asking to confirm.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like Wyatt wants a strong Underworld waiting for him when he grows up." Chris stated. "Power hungry little ...." Chris stopped as he realized he was speaking a little too loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked ignoring his last comment  
  
Chris looked at Bianca to explain as he took a seat and his head rested in the palms of his hands.  
  
"Right now as you probably know the Underworld is unorganized and most of the demons are scattered. It will be for several years. Wyatt figures if he can bring the demons together before he becomes leader, it will be stronger and then there will be no one to oppose him." Bianca explained.  
  
"But I thought there wasn't anyone against him, well except for you two." Phoebe asked in confusion  
  
"There's the resistance." Chris said muffled by his hands as Bianca placed a comforting hand on this shoulder.  
  
"That's the reason why you came back? To warn us." Paige asked. "No other reasons, like kidnapping our white lighter again." Paige stated with warning. This cause Chris to uncover his face and before he knew it he was glaring at Paige. "What?! That's what we're all thinking." She defended herself.  
  
"Paige is right. Are you here to help?" Piper asked  
  
"I'm definitely here to help." Bianca replied.  
  
Piper gave Jessie a questionable look. "She's being honest. There's no deceit." Jessie stated.  
  
"I know how you guys must feel about me but really, I'm only here to help." Bianca stated in her defense.  
  
"Can we stop with the interrogation here please! It's been a long day as it is." Chris yelled in frustration causing everyone to step back from Bianca.  
  
"I think some sleep will be good for everyone." Piper stated, "Jessie it's pretty late why don't you stay over tonight, you can sleep in the guest room." Piper continued turning to Jessie.  
  
"Sure why not." Jessie replied uncertain.  
  
"Bianca you can have my bed downstairs, the trip back probably wore you out." Chris said as he got up from his seat. "I'll take the couch." Without another word Chris left the kitchen as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
Bianca didn't try to disagree. She looked around the table and noticed everyone still staring at her with caution. She turned to leave as Jessie got up and followed. Jessie caught up with Bianca and called out to get her attention.  
  
"Bianca." Jessie called out softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Bianca turned as Jessie looked into her eyes, Jessie could see she was hurt.  
  
"I'm Jessie, we haven't met." Jessie said nicely, "Look, don't be offended too much with Chris, he's been through a lot since he's been here." Jessie said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Thanks." Bianca replied forcing a smile, "You seem to know him well."  
  
"He's a great guy, it just hurts him a lot that you're back after all this time of believing you were dead. It just brought back emotions he buried. It'll take some time." Jesse said  
  
"I know how much it must have hurt, I don't know if I could have been that strong if it were reversed. You are really good with this advice stuff." Bianca said smiling  
  
"I just have great insight on people." Jessie said before turning and going to her bedroom.  
  
"Good night." Bianca called out causing Jessie to turn  
  
"Night." Jessie returned with a smile.  
  
Everyone parted ways to their rooms to get some sleep. But sleep was the last thing on everyone's mind.  
  
TBC 


	9. Sleeping Chris

It was late in the night, at least four o'clock in the morning. Everyone finally fell into a deep slumber. Everyone except for Jessie. She was restless, she couldn't go to sleep. Always happens when she was in a house full of people.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes and slipped into a sleep she would violently wake up into a sitting position panting. When she slept her defense would drop and she would channel every wandering emotions in the area. Sleeping alone was no problem for her, there was no one to pick up any emotions from. But in this house with recent problems, everyone was emotionally active and it flooded her mind as she slept.  
  
Giving up on sleep she silently crept out of her room and began descending the stairs. Halfway down she caught a glimpse of Chris sleeping on the couch. She sat down and watched him sleep peacefully. He looked peaceful from his outside appearance but as she looked deeper he was suffering.  
  
Upon the arrival of his fiancée, his pain skyrocketed, it seem to be twice as much as it was earlier. She felt it in the attic when Bianca first walked out of the portal and she felt it now. The pain that he had hidden so well even from her was all released, it brings tears to her eyes. She didn't like seeing Chris like this. She wanted to protect him from the pain that he is going through.  
  
Jessie jumped up in fright as a hand grabbed her shoulders, "Shh..." Piper said as she sat down beside Jessie. "What are you doing up so late." Piper asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?" Jessie replied as she tried to collect her breath.  
  
"Same. Did I scare you?" Piper asked with a grin  
  
"Yeah and don't do that again, I almost died" Jessie snapped  
  
"I thought you would've sensed me coming or something." Piper said laughing  
  
"My mind was kinda elsewhere." Jessie replied  
  
"Oh I see..." Piper said as she followed Jessie's attention to a sleeping Chris.  
  
"Piper?" Jessie called softly  
  
"Hmm?" Piper said as she turned to Jessie.  
  
"What we talk about right now stays between us ok?" Jessie asked looking back and forth between Piper and Chris.  
  
"Of course. Something wrong?" Piper asked  
  
"Kind of... treat him right Piper and don't be so hard on him." Jessie started  
  
"Who?" Piper asked confused  
  
"Chris...he looks up to you, he respects you and he loves you." Jessie started  
  
"Loves me? Jessie what are you talking about." Piper stated silently laughing at the thought of Chris loving her.  
  
"He told me he grew up with Wyatt and you were always there for him. He loves you for that. I'm going against my promise to him but I have to do this for him." Jessie continued. "He told me what's been happening between him and you guys. The fights, the arguments, and the trust issues."  
  
"He grew up with Wyatt?" Piper asked shocked  
  
"Yeah, they're like best friends, it's one of the reasons why he came back." Jessie replied "But the point is, as an empath I can see him in ways other people can't. Piper, all this is tearing him apart from inside. You probably don't notice but he hurts a lot. He knows the things he does are shady but let me tell you it's for Wyatt's sake."  
  
"I never knew..." Piper said as she looked at Chris differently.  
  
"From what he tells me, the relationship he has with you and Wyatt, it's like you're his mother and he's the son that you never had." Jessie said carefully dropping hints. "I truly believe him."  
  
"Why didn't he tell us any of this?" Piper asked confused, "It would have made his mission a lot more easier and we wouldn't have the trust issue you're talking about." Piper finished.  
  
"He fears the consequences that will come if you guys knew." Jessie replied.  
  
"Well then if you truly trust him, then so do I" Piper stated softly with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Piper said softly  
  
"Remember this stays between us." Jessie reminded.  
  
TBC, Please Review. 


	10. Chef Chris

Morning came too quickly at the Halliwell manor. Piper was the first one up, or at least she thought she was, as she came down the stairs to start breakfast for the family. As she walked towards the kitchen, something finally clicked in her mind, as she smelled food already being cooked. She wasn't fully awake so it took her a while before she noticed.  
  
Her paced quickened as she raced to the kitchen to see the new cook of the house. She stopped suddenly and her jaw dropped when she saw who was cooking breakfast. She stared wide-eyed as Paige and Phoebe walked in from behind her. They weren't awake yet either and groggily walked into her.  
  
"Piper why are you standing..." Phoebe began but stopped abruptly as well when she realized what Piper was so shocked about, her jaw also dropped.  
  
"What is the matter with you guys?" As she cleared her eyes and her vision cleared, she saw the scene as well.  
  
There was Chris wearing a white apron with a little flour on his face, flipping pancakes high into the air as bacon sizzled on the stove. He was so busy with cooking he didn't realize the three sisters staring wide eyed at him.  
  
"Um Chris?" Piper began but got no answer, he seem to be enjoying himself, enjoying his time cooking. "Chris?" Piper said again this time a little louder. Chris snapped out of his cooking trance, he came out of it in the middle of tossing a pancake into the air as it suddenly landed on the floor near his feet, causing the sisters to burst into laughter.  
  
"Good job there. You could've freezed it for me." Chris joked to Piper as he walked over and grabbed some towels to clean up the mess he just made.  
  
"Chris, when did you learn how to cook like this?" Phoebe asked as she came over to the counter to inspect the meal he had prepared. He popped back up from behind the counter with a huge grin.  
  
"Wow, bacons, eggs, biscuits, fresh juice, and pancakes." Paige said as she looked around the counter. "Who knew?" Paige joked giving Chris a smirk  
  
"I did, growing up we all loved it when he cooked for us." Bianca said as everyone turned around to greet her.  
  
"Morning." Piper greeted  
  
"Morning" Bianca returned.  
  
"Hey, how did you sleep?" Chris greeted with a smile.  
  
"It was ok." Bianca replied.  
  
"Anyone seen Jessie yet?" Chris asked  
  
"She didn't get any sleep last night, I think she might be sleeping in." Piper said remembering their late night conversation.  
  
"And how would you know this?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"She couldn't sleep and I couldn't either, so we just talked a bit." Piper replied.  
  
"About?" Chris asked.  
  
"The half angels in this house." Jessie said with a grin on her face as she entered the kitchen. "Morning everyone."  
  
"Me?" Chris asked confirming what he heard.  
  
"I said angels." Jessie joked as she received laughter from the other women in the room.  
  
"What did you guys talk about?" Chris asked.  
  
"We talked about you and Wyatt." Jessie replied.  
  
"And what did you two have to say?" Chris continued worry in his voice.  
  
"Hmm...not telling." Jessie returned. "Mmm...smells good."  
  
"Ok then, you don't get to eat until I find out what you two were talking about." Chris threatened smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't let little old me starve to death would you?" Jessie asked pretending to feel hurt at his threat.  
  
"Wanna find out." Chris pushed on.  
  
"Doesn't he look cute in that apron and awe look at that flour smudge on his face, that's a nice touch." Bianca pointed out causing Chris to blush.  
  
"That's not..." Chris started attempting to wipe the smudge off his face, "funny." Chris finishes his statement blushing.  
  
"Awe is he blushing?" Phoebe squealed.  
  
"Can we eat, I'm kinda hungry." Paige stated as she reached for a piece of bacon but only to draw her hand back when Chris swiped it with a spatula.  
  
"Hey?!" Paige pouted as she petted her swatted hand.  
  
"Not until I find out what they were talking about." Chris joked  
  
"Ok...I'm gonna go wake up Wyatt and bring him down. And if I can't taste test these pancakes when I return I'm gonna be very cranky. You have been warned Chris Perry." Piper warned as she left the kitchen  
  
"Alright who's hungry?" Chris replied immediately as he heard the warning. Allowing the women infested household to eat the breakfast he had prepared for them.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	11. Popular Chris

Breakfast went by smoothly as everyone enjoyed the wonderful meal. Bianca's presence caused the girls to be on alert though, they welcomed her but they were still not too sure about trusting her just yet. Paige and Phoebe decided it would be best if they stayed home for the day just in case. Piper however had to leave. She took Wyatt with her to the club to make sure everything was in order for their musical guest tonight.  
  
"Keep an eye of them Phoebe, don't let them out of you're sight." Piper ordered before she left the house.  
  
"Got it." Phoebe replied as she turned to take a seat in the living room.  
  
Phoebe, Paige, Jessie, and Bianca sat in the living room after Piper left with Wyatt. Chris had gone upstairs to get cleaned up after cooking. So the girls decided to chat about him.  
  
"Bianca, you know Chris really well, what are some things he likes? He's been here what, almost a year now, and we basically no nothing about him." Paige stated.  
  
"Not much, growing up in our future, we didn't really have time to do stuff like that. We had to become mature and responsible at a very early age and never really had a chance to be teens. We were always running and hiding." Bianca replied. "But there were one thing he did like, he loved spending time with his mom. He told me the best times of his life was spent cooking with his mom and talking with her." Bianca continued.  
  
"Oh! What's his mom like?" Phoebe asked with curiosity.  
  
'Got to be careful with this one' Bianca thought, "Well, she was strong willed, brave, powerful, incredibly beautiful, and stubborn..."  
  
"Oh is that where he gets it?!" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
"Get what?" Bianca asked confused  
  
"His stubbornness." Phoebe replied  
  
"Oh yeah that...yeah he did get it from her." Bianca confirmed laughing.  
  
"What are you girls laughing about?" Chris asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing." The four women said in unison.  
  
"You know, this is starting to become a creepy cycle?" Chris stated looking at all the women.  
  
"What is?" Jessie asked laughing  
  
"Every time I come into the room and ask what was so funny, 'nothing' seems to be the first thing that comes out of everyone's mouth. I'm starting to think I'm more popular than I think I am." Chris continued.  
  
"You're not." Bianca joked.  
  
"Heh, not funny. Can I talk to you alone?" Chris asked changing to a serious tone  
  
"Sure." Bianca said getting up. Chris held out his hand as Bianca greeted it with hers. Blue lights and orbs surrounded them and they were gone. The other three women sat there wide-eyed with a lost expression on their faces.  
  
"Weren't we suppose to keep an eye on them?" Paige questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied lost.  
  
"Um...how are we gonna do that if they're not in the house?" Jessie stated  
  
"I have no clue..." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, you're in soo much trouble." Jessie said  
  
"Ditto..." Paige nodded in agreement.  
  
Across town, Chris had orbed Bianca and himself to their spot in San Francisco. After the last orbs dissipated, Chris let go of his hold on her hand and slowly walked over to one of the stone benches and sat down. Bianca watched him and then decided to follow. She sat down beside him but he wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Chris? What's wrong?" Bianca asked but Chris remained silent. "Chris talk to me." Bianca urged.  
  
"How am I supposed to feel Bianca!" Chris yelled jumping to his feet, pacing in front of her. "I mean a couple of months ago I thought you died and suddenly you're back. I cried myself to sleep for two weeks after that day." Chris yelled. Hearing his words of pain, Bianca got to her feet and placed herself in front of him. "I tried to hold it in when you came back but I just can't anymore."  
  
"Look, I know how much it hurts. I know what you must've thought when you left after seeing me die. I thought I was gone too." Bianca said as shed her tears that she tried hard to hold back.  
  
"Bianca I..." Before Chris could finish his sentence, she placed a finger to silent him. She looked deep into his eyes and then leaned in. They shared a passionate kiss that Chris had missed for so long. It's been their first kiss since Bianca came back.  
  
"You don't know how much I missed this." Chris replied his expression brightening up.  
  
Back at the manor the three women stayed in the living room talking about what has happened over the past two days and other things.  
  
"You really like Chris don't you?" Paige asked Jessie who looked cornered  
  
"Oh c'mon, we all can see it. You guys have this connection and it's so obvious." Phoebe added  
  
"Ok yeah I do. But it doesn't matter, he's in love with Bianca." Jessie stated sadly. "Honestly I rather be a good friend to him than some psycho girl who has a crush on him."  
  
"Out of curiosity and despite the personal gain consequence, couldn't you make him love you? With your powers and all?" Paige asked  
  
"No, that seems to be the one emotion I can't force upon anybody." Jessie replied, "Even if I could I wouldn't want to. A false love hurts a lot more then no love." Jessie said sadly  
  
TBC, Please Review. 


	12. Crying Chris

Night came as quickly as the morning did for the Halliwells. The sisters were all getting ready to take a break from demon hunting and go out. They planned to go hang out at P3 with Jessie. Chris and Bianca decided to stay in and catch up.  
  
"Call us if something comes up Chris." Piper stated as she grabbed her car keys.  
  
"Ok." Chris replied.  
  
"Promise?" Piper asked again.  
  
"I promise." Chris replied laughing at Piper's sudden protective behavior.  
  
"Ok let's go guys." Piper said as she waved for her sisters and Jessie to follow her out the door.  
  
"Have fun Jessie." Chris called out before she exited the house.  
  
"I will." Jessie returned sadly that Chris wasn't joining them.  
  
Once the others were gone, Chris and Bianca sat beside each other on the couch in the living room. They sat together in silence as they held each other close.  
  
The drive to P3 wasn't long for the sisters and Jessie. They had arrived just in time for the first number of their musical guest, Fefe Dobson.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe she's here!" Jessie said, "She's one of my favorite singers." She explained.  
  
"Well maybe I can arrange a meet and greet for you after the show?" Piper asked raising her eyebrows  
  
"Oh that would be so cool." Jessie replied acting like a little child in a candy store.  
  
"We're start this show off kind of slow with this first song called 'Revolution Song'" Fefe said through the microphone.  
  
Jessie found a seat with a great view of the famous singer and listened as she began to sing. Her thoughts wishing that Chris were here with her.

----

"In my dream I break the chains that hold this place together"  
  
"but in my dream the consequences would be so much better"  
  
"Then they are.... cause beyond the walls that hold us here"  
  
"Skies that stretch across the atmosphere"  
  
"Oh a revolution is near"

----  
  
Chris and Bianca's moments were broken when several demons shimmered into the room. They immediately attacked the couple furiously. They didn't even have time to react to the intruders. Chris was hit so hard that he flew into the wall and came crashing into the ground completely unconscious. Bianca tried to fight back but it was hopeless she was outnumbered.

----

"In my dream I hear the echoes of the recent battle....yeah"  
  
"Lost and wounded as the faded cries begin to settle for the night"  
  
"But the words you use to hurt me now "  
  
"Only seem to make me strong some how"  
  
"Oh a revolution is now"

----

"Chris!" Bianca cried out as an athame pierced her chest and she fell to the ground. She struggled to breathe.

----

"And the days will get warmer, "  
  
"And I'll take down my armor"  
  
"Together we can fight this feeling"  
  
"and the demons that stalk us "  
  
"Will eventually turn to dust"  
  
"Together we can start this healing"  
  
"Oh...Yea"  
  
"Oh hey"  
  
-"Together we can start this healing"  
  
-"Oh hey"  
  
-"Oh hey"

----

The song ended to early for Jessie as she stood and clapped at the wonderful performance. She raced over to the bar, pushing through the thick crowd. She found the sisters talking away about how busy the club was tonight.  
  
"Piper thank you so much for letting me come." Jessie thanked Piper  
  
"Jessie, it's nothing." Piper said a smile forming on her face.  
  
Back at the manor, Chris came to in time to see the attackers shimmering out of the house. He slowly got to his feet and scanned the room but couldn't find Bianca anywhere.  
  
"Bianca" Chris cried out. Then he heard a whimper of pain coming from behind the couch. He ran as quick as he could to the sound and found his lover on the ground with an athame in her chest.  
  
"BIANCA!" Chris cried out, his heart broken and pain surfacing again.  
  
At the club Piper was getting another bottle of mineral water for Phoebe. As she walked back to the counter where Phoebe was, she suddenly dropped the bottle as she felt pain run through her and she had to lean over to catch her breath. But the pain just kept coming in waves.  
  
Paige and Phoebe quickly rushed to their sister's side.  
  
"Piper you ok?" Phoebe asked as she placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Oh god!" Phoebe screamed as she channeled Piper's pain and doubled over, she nearly passed out.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige cried as she tried to help her sister up.  
  
Jessie saw the scene from her seat and she rushed through the crowd once again.  
  
"Guys? What's wrong?" Jessie asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know. This intense pain came out of no where and it just keeps coming." Piper explained as her breathing quickened.  
  
"Jessie? Are you doing this?" Paige asked confused at what's happening to her sisters.  
  
"No, it's not me..." Jessie replied as she closed her eyes and focused on Piper. "Oh my god..." Jessie said her face going pale and voice full of fear.  
  
"Jessie what is it?" Piper asked  
  
"It's Chris!" Jessie said "We gotta get to him quick!" Jessie exclaimed.  
  
Paige and Jesse helped Phoebe and Piper into the back room where they could safely orb to the manor.  
  
"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Paige asked  
  
"She must be channeling Piper's pain." Jesse explained  
  
"Then what's wrong with Piper?" Paige asked again  
  
"I don't know." Jessie lied. She knew. She knew the natural bond between family. Especially the strongest of bonds, that of a parent and their child....  
  
The girls quickly took hold of Paige's hand as they orbed to the manor.  
  
The scene before them was heart wrenching as they saw Chris holding his dying lover in his arms. Tears were freely flowing down his face as he cried his heart out.  
  
"Chris?!" Piper screamed as she ran and knelt beside him. "LEO!" Piper called "Leo hurry please!"  
  
"Hold on Bianca." Chris said through his tears.  
  
"I...I ...love you" Bianca gasped out.  
  
"I love you too." Chris said as more tears came and he cried out and the house seem to shake from his pain.  
  
All Paige, Phoebe and Jessie could do was stand back and feel helpless. Paige held onto Phoebe as their first tears were shed. They didn't want her to die, they were actually beginning to like her.  
  
One second Jesse was standing, and then suddenly she collapsed to the ground. The pain was so much that it just overwhelmed her and she blacked out. Phoebe let go of her sister's arm as she knelt beside Jessie to make sure she was all right.  
  
"LEO!" Piper called again, then finally after moments that seemed forever, Leo finally orbed in. "Leo, heal her!" Piper said her voice shaky.  
  
Leo quickly knelt beside Bianca. He removed the athame and placed his hands over the wound. The golden light came but it didn't help. It was too late....  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't heal her." Leo declared as he finally gave up trying.  
  
"No! No no no no, Bianca, please no!" Chris cried as he looked down at the beauty in his arms. "Something's happening." Chris said as Bianca's lifeless body began to fade. "NO!" Chris cried as the body of his love faded out completely in his arms.  
  
Piper moved over beside Chris and attempted to console him but before she could reach him, he had orbed out. Leaving the Charmed Ones stunned and heart-broken.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	13. Searching for Chris

The lost of Bianca kept the Halliwells and Jessie up all night. They couldn't go to sleep as the morning light lit through the attic windows. Hours have passed since Chris orbed away and yet he hasn't returned.  
  
"Where could he have gone" Piper asked worried as their young white lighter hasn't returned since the incident.  
  
"Don't worry Piper we'll find him." Phoebe said as she focused on the scrying crystal letting it dangle and circle the map. "This isn't working, either he knows how to block us or he's somewhere we can't locate him."  
  
Paige and Jessie came into the attic carrying four mugs of tea. "Here." Paige offered to her sisters after which she took a seat next to Jessie on the sofa.  
  
"I found this lying on the ground downstairs." Jessie said holding out the athame that took Bianca's life. After Leo had pulled it out of Bianca, they had forgotten all about it.  
  
"Why didn't he call us?" Piper said covering her mouth as she paced back and forth.  
  
Phoebe took the athame from Jessie and instantly she was pulled into a premonition. The scene of last night's attack flashed through her head.  
  
"Because he couldn't..." Phoebe stated as she came out of her vision.  
  
"What?" Piper asked "Phoebe what are you talking about?" Piper asked in a tired voice.  
  
"He was out cold before he could. Piper they were ambushed by half a dozen demons last night. After Chris was out, Bianca had to fend them off. The fear in her face Piper..." Phoebe said as she trailed off the last sentence.  
  
Just as Phoebe finished telling them of last night's event, Leo orbed in. He had a look of disappointment on his face as he looked around the room.  
  
"Did you find Chris?" Jessie asked with hope.  
  
"No, the Elders can't even sense him." Leo stated sadly.  
  
"Then there's only one place he could be." Jessie said  
  
"Jessie?" Phoebe asked as she stopped scrying.  
  
"He went after the demon." Jessie started. "Think about it, if someone you loved were killed by demons, who would you go after, where would you go." Jessie asked  
  
"You don't think he would go after this demon by himself do you?" Piper asked worried  
  
"Piper they murdered the love of his life." Jessie replied  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier." Paige asked confused  
  
"Phoebe said a group a demons attacked, it sounds like the same group that have been attacking us for the past two days." Jessie explained.  
  
"I should have seen this coming!" Phoebe cursed at herself.  
  
"Phoebe, this isn't your fault, you couldn't have known." Paige assured her sister.  
  
"No Paige, I had the premonition remember...the third vision was Chris crying!" Phoebe stated beating herself up.  
  
"Phoebe, none of us could have known." Piper said to comfort her.  
  
"Phoebe? What was the fourth vision you saw?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Chris was in pain...." Phoebe trailed off covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Phoebe? Paige? Go to the kitchen and stock up on our most powerful potions. Jessie I want you to go help them too." Piper ordered softly as they got up and left the attic. Once the others were gone Piper turned to Leo.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Piper asked with anger in her voice  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused  
  
"What took you so long to answer our call?" Piper continued as her anger increased.  
  
"Piper..."Leo began but couldn't find the answer.  
  
"You knew Chris needed you didn't you?" Piper started, "You knew and you didn't want to come because you hate Chris." Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper, I had no clue." Leo pleaded, "And I don't hate him, I just don't trust him."  
  
"NO! Leo, you didn't feel his pain, I did. He needed you to help him and you couldn't even do that. You couldn't put your issues aside and help him out for once." Piper yelled in Chris defense  
  
"What do you mean you felt Chris's pain?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, it just happened." Piper yelled as she stormed out of the attic leaving Leo staring at the ground.  
  
In the kitchen, the girls bottled up the most powerful potions they had as Piper walked in obviously angry.  
  
"What's the plan Piper?" Phoebe asked from the counter.  
  
"We go down to the Underworld and find him." Piper stated back.  
  
"But there's a problem with that, the Underworld is massive and we can't sense him." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Leo can..." Piper said turning away from her sisters as she walked back out of the kitchen.  
  
Piper returned to the attic and to her surprise, Leo was still there. He was standing by the big window gazing out at the first light of morning. She walked over and stood beside him looking out the window as well.  
  
"Look, Leo, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. It's just...I'm really worried about Chris. I don't like the idea of him being out there by himself in the state of mind that he is in." Piper apologized. "For the past three days, my view of Chris has changed a lot and I'm beginning to like the idea of him being around." Piper continued. "I just want him back safely."  
  
"Me too." Leo said softly. "But you're right, if I knew Chris needed me, I probably wouldn't have come." Leo admitted never looking at Piper.  
  
Piper was furious with the words that left Leo's mouth. But she held her temper for she needed Leo to help them find Chris, she couldn't run Leo off for Chris's sake.  
  
"Make up for your mistakes Leo," Piper started, "Help us find Chris."  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	14. Finding Chris

Author's Note: Wow thanks for the great reviews! 78 reviews...sweet. I'm sorry for killing off Bianca, I know some of you guys like her but I figured it will be a way for Jessie and Chris to bond. I'm having serious writers block with chapter 20 right now. So if it suddenly stops there for a few days, you will know why. Enjoy the rest of the chapters.  
  
----  
  
As the final orbs disappeared, the sisters found themselves in a dark cavern. They took in their surroundings as several tunnels were around them, making it more difficult for them to find Chris.  
  
"Leo...see if you can sense him." Piper asked softly not bothering to look directly at him.  
  
Leo looked hurt but he wanted to find Chris like everyone else. He closed his eyes and reached out his mind as he searched for Chris. Several moments passed as Leo quickly opened his eyes as his expression brightened.  
  
"I found him, he's not too far away. C'mon." Leo said as he held out his hands. As the girls grabbed his hands he quickly orbed them to Chris's location. As their surroundings cleared, they saw whom they were searching for. About 100 yards in front of them, Chris stood over what seemed to be a pile of ashes, probably demons that he recently vanquished in anger.  
  
Piper started towards Chris but Jessie held her back. Piper turned to look at her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Let me talk to him." Jessie said. Piper only nodded in agreement.  
  
Jessie began walking towards her new friend. "Chris..." Jessie called softly but it appeared that Chris didn't hear her call. "Chris..." She called again as she got closer.  
  
"Stay away..." Chris said. Jessie could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Chris, talk to me." Jessie said as she came to his side. "Chris..." Jessie said again as she reached and held onto his arm only to have him violently jerk it away.  
  
"Don't..." Chris breathed out through clench teeth.  
  
"Chris, I know it hurts..." she said.  
  
"You don't know anything! You don't know how it feels." Chris yelled.  
  
"Yes I do Chris!" Jessie said as she began to get very emotional, tears were threatening to fall. It hurt her seeing Chris like this, she just wanted to take all his pain away.  
  
"Feeling through your powers isn't the same. You don't really know how it feels to lose someone." Chris said as tears slowly came down his cheeks.  
  
"I did lose someone close to me Chris." Jessie said softly as the tears she tried so hard to hold back began to fall. Chris turned to her as he stared into her eyes with his red tear-full eyes.  
  
"I did lose someone...." Jessie admitted looking down as the memories of her older sister came rushing back. "I lost my sister a little over three years ago. It was the reason why I left Los Angeles and came here." Jessie said as she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know." Chris apologized for accusing her of not understanding.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know." Jessie said forcing a smile on her face.  
  
Chris attempted to turn away from her, he didn't want her to see him like this, but a hand prevented him from hiding himself.  
  
"Chris, remember what I told you when we first met, you don't have to hide from me, I'll always be there for you. Just like you were there for me in the alley." Jessie said pulling him into a tight embrace. Chris couldn't help but return the hug.  
  
"I...I...I lost her! I lost her again." Chris cried on her shoulders as he let out all of his emotions.  
  
"I'll help you through it." Jessie comforted him  
  
"Make the pain go away Jessie! Please make it go away." Chris begged.  
  
"Chris I can't." Jessie said softly. "It'll only make it worst." She whispered.  
  
"It just hurts so much." Chris cried out  
  
"I know Chris..." Jessie replied trying to calm him down  
  
"I...I..." Chris stuttered.  
  
"I promise it will get better." Jessie promised  
  
"Chris, let's go home." Jessie asked as she pulled back from the hug far enough to look into his eyes. He nodded in reply as he orbed them out of the Underworld.  
  
The sisters and Leo watched the bonding moment that Jessie and Chris had just shared. The girls couldn't help but get emotional as they watched the event before them. Piper sighed out in relief just as Jessie convinced Chris to return home.  
  
"Let's go home." Piper said as Leo held out his hand for her to hold onto. Instead Piper ignored it and grabbed hold of Paige's hand, Phoebe had done the same with her other hand. In a flash of blue orbs, the sisters were gone leaving Leo alone in the Underworld.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris had orbed them not to the manor but to Jessie's apartment instead. Jessie was expecting to orb into the attic or the living room, but she finally realized she was home.  
  
"I hope this is alright, I just don't want to face the sisters yet." Chris stated as he sat down on end of her bed.  
  
"Chris, it's fine. Take all the time you need." Jessie said as she sat beside him. She wrapped a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Don't let go." Chris said as he leaned into her more. He rested his head on her shoulders while her arms held him tight.  
  
Back at the manor the girls had arrived only to find the house empty.  
  
"Chris? Jessie?" Piper called out as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Piper they're not in the kitchen." Paige said as she walked out into the hall in front of the stairs.  
  
Together, the sisters all walked up into the attic only to find it empty, just like the rest of the house.  
  
"Where could they have gone now?" Piper asked her sisters.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Jessie's with him now." Phoebe said  
  
Back at Jessie's apartment, the two were now lying on the bed with Jessie lying behind Chris, still holding on to him. Keeping him safe in her arms.  
  
"I could have saved her." Chris said after their long silence.  
  
"Chris, don't." Jessie said.  
  
"I know I could have." He said  
  
"She's not really gone, you still can be with her. If you save Wyatt, you two can have a future." Jessie explained. "I know you two were meant to be and you will meet again." Jessie said. "Go to sleep now, we'll talk more in the morning."  
  
"Ok." Chris replied as he closed his eyes. It was then that he realized what a great friend Jessie has been to him.  
  
Sleeping didn't go so well for Chris that night, the memories of Bianca's death kept invading his dreams. As the event played over and over again in his dream, he thrashed about on the bed. Jessie, who has been awake half the night, comforted him the best she could. She didn't want to use her powers to make his pain go away because it will just return later and it will be even worst than it is now.  
  
It tore her apart to see him like this, he talked and moaned in his sleep as the nightmare escalated. Suddenly he woke up into a sitting positing, his breathing raged and his body shaking. He jumped when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulders as he quickly turned his head. He relaxed once he realized it was only Jessie.  
  
"Lie back down and try to go to sleep Chris." Jessie persuaded. He did what he was told and laid his head back down on the pillow. He turned over so his back was to Jessie. He didn't want her to see the conditions his eyes were in.  
  
"Why are you awake?" Chris asked not bothering to turn over to face her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Been happening a lot lately." Jessie replied.  
  
"Does it get better?" Chris asked.  
  
"Eventually..." Jessie replied knowing that he was talking about her sister.  
  
"What happened?" Chris continued.  
  
"She saved my life. She was the normal one in the family but even without powers she was the hero." Jessie started wiping away the stray tear that was falling. "Three years ago, we were attacked by a demon. My parents were away and it was only me and my sister in the house. We tried to run but he cornered us. Then she shielded me from a fireball that was meant for me." Jessie said silently crying.  
  
"What happened to the demon?"  
  
"All the pain and anger I felt that day triggered my empath blast power."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Chris said softly realizing he was causing her emotional pain, he turned over and sat up on the bed.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Jessie said as she dried her face.  
  
TBC, Please Review. 


	15. Overhearing Chris

Piper woke up the next morning feeling awful. She was physically and emotional exhausted and yet she seems to be able to pry herself out of bed. She walked pass Wyatt's crib as she watched him sleep. After a few moments she silently crept out of her room not wanting to wake up the toddler.  
  
She went down the stairs into the kitchen to find her sisters there before she was. Paige and Phoebe were at the table enjoying a bowl of cereal with coffee. Everyone looked tired and worried.  
  
"Thanks." Piper stated confusing her sisters.  
  
"For what?" Paige asked a funny look on her face.  
  
"I really didn't feel like cooking breakfast this morning." Piper replied taking a seat at the table. "Still no sign of Chris or Jessie?" She asked hoping to get a positive answer.  
  
"No, not yet." Phoebe replied looking down into her coffee mug.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine." Chris said standing at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Chris!" Piper jumped up from her seat as she rushed over and gave him a hug. Chris melted right into the tight embrace, remembering when he used to get those a lot. "We were so worried about you." Piper said pulling out of the hug looking up at the young man.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piper asked  
  
"I'm fine." Chris replied but inside he was still crying his heart out.  
  
"Are you hungry, you want me to fix some food for you?" Piper asked as she ushered Chris to a seat.  
  
"I thought she didn't feel like cooking." Paige whispered softly to Phoebe who only shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
"I'm fine Piper, appetite is kinda gone." Chris said in a voice so low that Piper could barely hear him.  
  
"You sure?" Piper asked again  
  
"Piper, I'm fine." Chris said forcing a smile.  
  
"Morning." Jessie greeted walking in.  
  
"Morning. Hungry?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not really hungry." Jessie replied.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Paige asked setting down her coffee mug.  
  
"My apartment. Sorry I didn't call or anything. I know I should've but I didn't get the chance." Jessie replied taking a seat beside Chris.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we figured you guys were ok." Phoebe replied glancing over to Chris.  
  
"Is Wyatt awake?" Chris asked trying to avoid the sisters' attention.  
  
"No but why don't you go wake him up for breakfast." Piper insisted as Chris got up and headed out of the kitchen. She watched him with worried eyes as he left.  
  
"How is he?" Phoebe asked when Chris was out of hearing range.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. He dealt with it once and it's going to be hard for him a second time." Jessie replied. "I'm worried about him." Jessie stated.  
  
"We'll help him through it." Paige stated trying to comfort the young empath.  
  
"But let's not push him too hard guys, we all know what it's like to lose someone close to us." Piper said.  
  
"You hungry big man? You want some cereal today?" the sisters could hear Chris speaking to Wyatt as they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Moments later, Chris came into the kitchen carrying Wyatt in his arms. Jessie watched as Chris put his brother in his highchair and prepared the cereal. Once Chris placed the bowl in front of the young child, he took a seat and watched Wyatt eating his breakfast, lost in thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed." Piper stated as she got up.  
  
"Paige and I gotta go too", Phoebe said as she also got up from the table, but Piper gave her a look of confusion. 'Why would her sister go to work at a time like this' Piper thought to herself.  
  
"We won't be gone long, we'll be home before you know it." Phoebe finished walking over to where Chris was sitting. "It'll get better." Phoebe whispered as she kissed the top of his head before heading out. Paige patted him on the shoulders before she followed Phoebe out of the house.  
  
"Eat all your cereal Wyatt. Mommy will be back soon." Piper said as she kissed the top of his head before heading up to her room. As she walked pass Chris, she gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, trying to comfort him before she left.  
  
"What if I can't save him?" Chris said looking at Wyatt, once everyone was out of the kitchen.  
  
"Chris you can't think like that." Jessie said walking over and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. She could sense he had conflicting emotions inside. He was beginning to lose hope in his mission to save his brother.  
  
"If I can't save him, I lose everything." Chris stated sadly.  
  
"Chris you can't lose hope, I have a lot of faith in you. I know you can save your brother." Jessie returned  
  
"What?!" A shocked voice broke their moment as Chris and Jessie quickly turned to find Paige standing there stunned.  
  
"Paige?! I thought you left for work?!" Chris exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I left my phone on the table." Paige explained. "Your Wyatt's brother?" Paige asked looking at Chris as if for the first time she really saw him.  
  
"Please don't say anything." Chris begged as he got up and rushed over to stand before her. "Please you weren't supposed to know. Don't let Piper or Phoebe know please!" Chris begged.  
  
"Piper? Piper...is your mom?" Paige said breathing out as her heart raced. "I can't believe this, all this time and we didn't even see it." Paige continued stared into the young man's eyes.  
  
"Paige?" Chris called out in fear that his secret would be exposed to the rest of the family.  
  
"Don't worry Chris, I won't say a word." Paige stated calmly as she saw his reaction.  
  
"And I'm definitely not going to work now." Paige stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Chris.... Chris Halliwell." Paige said with a smile. "It's got a nice ring to it."  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	16. Help Chris

After taking her shower and dressing up, Piper headed back downstairs towards the kitchen hoping she could to talk to Chris. She reached the kitchen to find Chris missing. It was only Jessie and Wyatt there, Jesse was watching Wyatt as he ate his breakfast, but where was Chris Piper wondered.  
  
"Wyatt, you treating Jessie right?" Piper said as Jessie quickly turned towards her voice.  
  
"Oh Piper, I didn't realized you were there." Jessie said in surprise.  
  
"Sorry to scare you." Piper said as she went to the kitchen counter and poured herself some coffee, "Where's Chris?" Piper asked as she walked over to her son as she took a seat beside him  
  
"He went out with Paige." Jessie replied as she wiped Wyatt's mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Paige?" Piper replied confused, "I thought she had to go work." She continued.  
  
"She decided to stay home." Jessie said. "So she took Chris out to the park to talk." Jessie said.  
  
"I see." Piper responded.  
  
At the park not so far from the Halliwell manor, Paige and Chris walked side by side as the harsh sun came down on them. Paige didn't quite know how to talk to her future nephew. Every time she looked at him, she didn't see a nephew at first, she saw their white lighter. It will just take time to get used to she thought.  
  
"You're really my nephew." Paige said softly as they found a bench to rest on.  
  
"Yeah." Chris replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Chris?" she asked turning to face him as he kept looking forward.  
  
"Future consequences, you weren't supposed to find out." Chris said as he mentally punished himself for being exposed.  
  
"Why didn't we see it before?" Paige said looking into his face, realizing how much Chris looks like his parents. "You look so much like them." Paige continued.  
  
Back at the manor Piper and Jessie left the kitchen to relax in the sunroom with Wyatt in his playpen. The sun lit the room up brightly and it seemed like a great day outside.  
  
"Piper?" Jessie called out.  
  
"Hmm?" Piper responded.  
  
"I know I'm intruding but you're mad about something. Wanna talk about it?" Jessie said.  
  
"I'm not mad, just..." Piper started.  
  
"Angry?" Jessie filled in.  
  
"Exactly." Piper confirmed.  
  
"I see, and who are you angry at?"  
  
"It's Leo."  
  
"Leo? Why?" Jessie continued to ask.  
  
"Just some things he said." Piper stated, "About Chris. Right before we left to search for him in the Underworld."  
  
"What'd he say?" Jessie asked her curiosity taking the better of her.  
  
"Leo doesn't like Chris...at all!" Piper exclaimed, "And because of that it might have cost Bianca's life." Piper explained.  
  
"Bianca's life?" Jessie asked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"When we called for him to heal Bianca, it just took him so long to answer our call. It was like he did it on purpose." Piper replied.  
  
"He wanted Bianca to die?"  
  
"No, I don't think he knew Bianca's life was on the line, he just knew that Chris needed him." Piper replied.  
  
Jessie eyes dropped as Piper explained the situation between Leo and Chris. It just hit her hard as she realized who Leo is to Chris, but they don't know about all the stuff he has to hide. If only they knew....  
  
Back at the park, Paige and Chris sat under the cool shades protecting themselves from the heat of the sun. Chris has been silent for a long time now, but Paige didn't know if she should push him further and talk to him or just let him be.  
  
"Chris, when should be expecting you?" Paige asked with a small smile.  
  
"Soon..." Chris said sadly.  
  
"Why the sad face? You should be happy that you're going to be..." Paige stopped as she realized why Chris was depressed about the subject, "Oh right, Piper and Leo." Paige finished after a slight pause.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Fate has its way and you won't have to worry about it." Paige tried to assure her future nephew.  
  
"But what if they don't?" Chris said looking down at his hands.  
  
"You can't think like that Chris." Paige said, "Plus, if they don't, we're just going to have to give them a hand." Paige said with a grin causing Chris to turn and raise his eyebrow.  
  
"You look so much like Piper when you do that." Paige said laughing causing Chris to laugh as well. "It's good to see you smile again." Paige added as she rested a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
Chris looked at his aunt and gave her a small smile.  
  
At the manor, Piper and Jessie talked some more and bonded during their time together. They spent half the afternoon talking about their likes and dislikes, their families, and their past adventures. Finding they have a lot in common  
  
Their moment was interrupted as several demons shimmered into the manor. Piper and Jessie quickly jumped to their feet and began to fend for themselves.  
  
"Wyatt, danger!" Piper called out to her son as he raised his shield to protect himself. He innocently watched the scene before him as Piper flicked her hands as two of her attackers exploded before her. "Chris! Paige!" Piper called out to the ceiling.  
  
Jessie was on the other side of the room holding her on. She vanquished the demon behind her with an empath blast and then turned to 'freeze' several demons in front of her. During her focus, she didn't see a demon approaching her from behind as he knocked her to the ground. She struggled to rise from the hard impact as the demons closed in on her.  
  
Piper saw Jessie fall to the ground and immediately she rushed to her aide. As she ran over, Piper attempted to blow up the demons but it failed as a demon shimmered in right beside her and grabbed both of her arms not letting her use her powers. Piper struggled to break free but her arms were now immobilized behind her back. She was helpless to do anything.  
  
Chris and Paige orbed in time to see Piper being held by a demon from behind. He held her hands so she couldn't use her powers. She struggled against the strong demon, but he saw more witches arrive and without another thought shimmered out with Piper still in his grasped.  
  
"Piper!" Chris yelled out as his mother vanished before his eyes. He turned around to find Jessie still on the ground with several demons hovering over her still body. He flicked one of his hands towards the group as they exploded simultaneously.  
  
"Chris?" Paige gasped out, "How'd you do that." Paige asked shocked at what she just saw.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	17. Defending Chris

Moments after the attack, Chris stood shocked that Piper was taken right before his eyes. He slowly took a seat on the sofa and stared straight ahead as the image of Piper's face before she shimmered out with the demon replayed in his mind over and over.  
  
Paige went over to Jessie and helped her to her feet. She led her over to the couch and inspected her wounds. She had a cut right above her brow.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Paige cried out. Moments later Leo orbed in. "Heal her, I'm gonna go get Phoebe." Paige said as she orbed out in a flash of blue orbs.  
  
Leo held out his hand over Jessie's wound as he glanced over his shoulder to see Chris, whose face was full of shock and fear.  
  
"Chris? What's wrong?" Leo asked as he finished healing Jessie. Not getting an answer, Leo began to worry. "Chris?!" Leo called out louder than before.  
  
"They took Piper...." Chris said through wide-eyes and shock.  
  
"What?!" Leo exclaimed panic in his voice. "Chris?! Snap out of it." Leo yelled.  
  
"Where did they take her?" Leo's yelling continuing  
  
Chris remained silent as the thought of losing his mom lingered in his head. 'First Bianca, now mom' he thought  
  
"Leo, back off!" Jessie exclaimed in Chris's defense. "He's been through a lot... now is not the time so back off." Jessie warned as she realized Chris was drawing back into his mind, trying to escape the emotions he was feeling.  
  
"Piper's out there missing and all he can do is sit there." Leo yelled.  
  
"That's it." Jessie snapped. "Take a nap." Jessie stated as she hit him with an empath blast full of drowsy feelings. Leo's eyelids got heavy and slowly he closed them as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Chris? Chris, look at me." Jessie said softly as she knelt in front of him. She took his face into her hands and directed his eyes towards her. "I know you're scared but this isn't going to help your mom." Jessie stated calmly as she felt panic and fear irradiating from Chris.  
  
Moments later, Paige had orbed in with Phoebe right beside her. "Chris?!" Paige said out in concern as she saw his face. She quickly rushed over and accidentally tripped on Leo's sleeping figure. "Oh my god, Leo!" Paige said as she recovered from the fall.  
  
"He's fine." Jessie stated out.  
  
"What do you mean he's fine, he's out cold." Phoebe returned as she got to her knees beside him.  
  
"He'll wake up in about an hour." Jessie replied.  
  
"You did this?" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah, he was jumping down Chris's throat and he wouldn't back off." Jessie stated defensively. "So I told him to take a nap." Jessie explained. "Chris?" Jessie called out again turning her attention back to her friend.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
"He's in shock." Jessie replied with worry.  
  
"Shock?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"Piper was taken by a demon." Paige explained.  
  
"Piper's gone?! Paige why didn't you tell me before?" Phoebe stated rising to her feet, panic written all over her face.  
  
"Phoebe calm down." Paige said gesturing with her hands. "We'll find her."  
  
"Why don't you guys go see if you can find Piper, I'll watch these two." Jessie stated gesturing to Leo and Chris.  
  
"I'll go start scrying for her." Phoebe stated moving towards the stairs as Paige remained behind with Jessie.  
  
"I'll stay here." Paige said  
  
Somewhere unknown, Piper found herself surrounded by bars of a cage. She looked beyond the bars and saw demons guarding the entrance to the room she was in. She studied her surroundings and she notice it was some sort of cave or lair. Torches on the walls lighted the room.  
  
Piper raised her hands slowly, contemplating if she should even try to break the bars with her powers.  
  
"Oh what the hell!" Piper exclaimed as she blasted the cage only to have her powers rebound off the magical barrier protecting the cage. Her powers bounced off the walls of the cage several times before it came back and hit her in the arm knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ow ow ow." Piper said in pain as she examined her arm and saw a large burn on her upper right arm. "Great." Piper exclaimed throwing both arms up in the air in failure. "Ow." She said as a result of her sudden movement.  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe failed to locate her older sister as she joined everyone else in the living room.  
  
"Any luck?" Paige asked from her seat on the couch.  
  
"No, the place they took her is hidden pretty well." Phoebe said as she took a seat beside Paige. She looked down to the ground and realized Leo was still sleeping on the floor.  
  
"You guys left him there?" Phoebe asked in surprise.  
  
"You try lifting him up, he's not that light you know." Paige replied in annoyance.  
  
Phoebe looked up to find Chris still in the state of shock.  
  
"He's still the same?" Phoebe asked moving to the other couch to sit beside him. "Chris?" Phoebe called trying to snap him out of it. "Chris?!" Phoebe called out louder and placed a hand on his shoulders to shake him only to have a premonition rush over her.  
  
Her eyes closed quickly as she saw Piper being heavily guarded by demons. The vision was short but it gave Phoebe enough insight to know where Piper was being held.  
  
"I know where Piper is." Phoebe exclaimed in excitement as she came out of her vision. "We're gonna need Chris's help though."  
  
"Where is she?" Paige asked  
  
"They took her to the Underworld." Phoebe replied.  
  
"And Chris here is the only one that can help us, unless you wake up Leo." Phoebe stated.  
  
"I vote for Chris." Jessie said receiving looks from the two sisters.  
  
"Can you snap Chris out of it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I think I can. If I can take away the feeling of shock than it should work." Jessie said.  
  
"Well let's try it then." Paige stated  
  
Jessie focused her thoughts and prepared an 'anti-shock' empath blast. She turned to the sisters to look at them once more for luck before turning back to Chris. She released the orb as it slowly traveled the distance between her head and his....  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	18. Snap Out of It Chris

The reddish orb hit Chris in the head as everyone held their breaths as they closely watched him. Several moments passed before Chris eyelids flickered quickly and his eyes began to move again. He shook his head from side to side as if he was trying to shake something out.  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked oblivious of the time that has passed.  
  
"We found Piper and we need your help." Paige quickly stated.  
  
"Where is she?" Chris asked as his hope rose.  
  
"She's in the Underworld." Jessie replied putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Phoebe, gather the potions we'll need." Paige instructed, "We need to move fast." Paige stated as Phoebe ran to the attic.  
  
"Chris you all right?" Jessie asked concerned in her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Chris said dropping his head. He eyes went down and caught a glimpse of Leo's body on the floor. "What happened to Leo?" he said as he looked between Paige and Jessie.  
  
"I kinda had to knock him out." Jessie replied nervously as Paige pointed a finger in her direction.  
  
"Looks like you beat me to it." Chris stated smiling for the first time since this morning.  
  
"I didn't actually hit him." Jessie replied causing Chris to raise his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"How did you ..." Chris started but then he realized. "Oh..." he said as his expression changed. "So I still have a shot." Chris said lightly laughing  
  
"Chris! That's your dad you're talking about." Paige scolded.  
  
"Only biologically." Chris said sadly.  
  
"Ok, let's go save Piper." Phoebe cheered as she came down the stairs with potions in a bag. Everyone got to their feet and gathered in the hall.  
  
"Ok when we get down there, Chris will sense where Piper is and then we'll follow you to her. Then we save her and run out of there. Fight if you only have to. It's their territory, let's bring the fight back to ours." Phoebe instructed. "We'll be strongest here at the manor."  
  
Paige took hold of Phoebe's hand as Chris took hold of Jessie's, in a flash of blue orbs, they left the manor.  
  
Down in the Underworld...  
  
The blue orbs cleared as they all stood on alert, eyes watchful and ears on edge for lurking demons.  
  
"Chris, you're up." Paige said as she kept an eye on the shadows and tunnels that surrounded them hoping a demon wouldn't pop out.  
  
Chris closed his eyes and searched the massive Underworld for his mother. After a few moment of silence, Chris opened his hope filled eyes.  
  
"Follow me." Chris instructed, taking hold of Jessie's hand once again as he orbed out followed by Paige and Phoebe.  
  
The heroes found themselves orbing behind a large rock that stood in front of an entrance. They glanced around the side of the rock and found two demons blocking their way.  
  
"She's in there." Chris whispered.  
  
"Let's take them out fast..." Phoebe started.  
  
"Won't that alert the others?" Jessie asked nervous.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"If we blow them up, won't the screams alert the other guards?" Jessie stated.  
  
"What do you propose then?" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Nap time." Jessie replied  
  
"Huh." Paige and Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
"What you did to Leo?" Chris asked as Jessie nodded her head in response.  
  
"Do it." Phoebe instructed as she turned to peek around the rock.  
  
Jessie snuck around the rock and got a good view of the two guards. She focused on them as she cleared her mind except for the feelings of extreme exhaustion. From their view, Phoebe could see the guards staggering and swaying as sleep began to take over. In a split second they collapsed to the ground.  
  
"That was cool..." Chris whispered to Jessie.  
  
"I know isn't it?" Jessie returned with joy.  
  
"Hey guys, can we continue this later." Phoebe stated as she moved to the entrance as the others followed moments after.  
  
They stepped over the unconscious bodies of the guards as they entered the entrance. They found themselves in a tunnel that didn't go too deep but deep enough. They were slowly moving forward until Phoebe signaled for them to stop. Up ahead were two more demons. Beyond them, Phoebe could see Piper sitting down in a cage looking defeated.  
  
Phoebe signaled Jessie to do her thing.  
  
On the opposite side of the demons, Piper was feeling helpless and defeated. It hasn't been long since she was captured but an hour seems like an eternity when your life is on the line. Frustration and fear began to settle in her mind. She looked up just in time to see the demonic guards falling to the ground.  
  
Piper quickly jumped to her feet ready to defend herself. She looked into the dark tunnel, wondering what creatures lurked within. Suddenly Phoebe popped out with caution, her head looked around the room for other demons.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe said in excitement as she rushed over to their sister's aide.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Piper stated as the others emerged from the tunnel.  
  
"Hey! We got here didn't we?" Paige said in annoyance. "Now how do we get you out of there." Paige stated examining the cage. She reached for the lock, as her hand got inches from it, the barrier reacted as it repelled her and she landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Be careful, it's magically protected." Piper stated  
  
"Thanks....too late...but thanks...." Paige stated as she got to her feet.  
  
"Piper your arm." Chris said, worry in his voice, as he saw the burn on her arm.  
  
"I'm fine, I did it to myself when I tried to blast the cage." Piper explained.  
  
"Phoebe a spell?" Chris asked  
  
"Me?" Phoebe replied shock  
  
"You're the spell writer in the family." Paige stated crossing her arms.  
  
"Um...uh..." Phoebe thought for a moment, "Oh! Oh! I got one!" Phoebe yelled in excitement.  
  
"Shh." Paige stated looking around hoping Phoebe's outburst didn't alert any demons.  
  
"Sever the lock that holds within"  
  
"My sister set free"  
  
"So let it be..."  
  
Phoebe chanted as the lock popped off. Phoebe jumped in excitement and rushed over to open the door. "Oh yeah." Phoebe stated proud of herself.  
  
Phoebe and Paige pulled Piper into a quick hug as she came out of the cage.  
  
"Ow! Watch the arm! Watch the arm!" Piper said in pain when someone brushed up against her wound.  
  
"Congratulations." A voice rang out as the sisters turned around suddenly. There stood a demon blocking the exit. He didn't look too powerful but looks can be deceiving.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	19. Scared Chris

This was the demon they were after for the past few days. They still didn't know his name or how powerful he is but they were willing the fight him if necessary. The demon was fairly tall, a little taller than Chris. He had dark spiky hair, dressed in all black. He had this cocky grin on his face and Piper was more than willing to wipe it off of his face for him.  
  
"You may have set her free, but you are not getting out of here alive." The demon stated with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Chris! Paige! Orb us out now." Phoebe called out as everyone grabbed hold of the two white lighters.  
  
Chris and Paige both attempted to orb but something was wrong. They tried but they were still there.  
  
"Something's wrong with our powers." Chris exclaimed as he began to worry. "We can't orb."  
  
"This room has been designed to hold beings inside. Once you enter, the only way you can leave is through this tunnel." The demon pointed out. "But you can enter by orbing or shimmering..." The demon demonstrated as he snapped his fingers and demons of various levels started appearing. "You just can't leave by those means." The demon finished.  
  
"Uh oh..." Phoebe stated as she prepared to fight. She took hold of the potions she had brought.  
  
They were extremely outnumbered, it didn't look too good for the Charmed Ones. Chris eyed the room looking for anything that could help them at this point as his gaze fell on a huge rock they could use for cover.  
  
"Guys, behind the rock." Chris yelled as he pointed in the direction of the large rock. They quickly sprinted to take cover as the demons prepared to kill them.  
  
From behind the rock, energy balls and fireballs could be heard.  
  
"This isn't looking good guys." Piper said as she glanced around the rock. When she did she saw a few energy balls coming her way. She quickly pulled her head back just as they collided with the rock. "Ahhh!" she screamed in surprise. "Not good at all."  
  
Piper randomly threw her hands in the direction she thought the demons were in hopes she would hit something in the attempt.  
  
As screams of agony could be heard Piper's eyes grew wide in surprise, "I actually hit something." She stated.  
  
Phoebe quickly stepped out from the protection of the rock long enough for her to throw a few potions at the demons, causing their numbers to decrease, but they were still extremely outnumbered.  
  
"Guys I have an idea." Jessie proposed bringing hope to her fellow witches.  
  
"Hurry what is it?" Piper exclaimed as a few more energy balls collided with the rock.  
  
"It will only work if Phoebe can do what I need her to do." Jesse stated as she stared at Phoebe.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Phoebe stated in confusion. "What do you need me to do?" she asked surrendering as she saw the serious and determined expression on Jessie's face.  
  
Piper blasted a few more demons as she gave them time to plan out their escape. But with all the energy balls colliding with the rock it made it much more difficult for them to concentrate.  
  
"I'm gonna show these demons their worst fears, but the way I do it, it affects everyone in the room." Jessie started. "I need you to protect the others from my power." Jessie finished.  
  
"And how do you propose I do that." Phoebe yelled not confident in her powers.  
  
"Do as I say." Jessie stated as Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright it's worth a shot." Paige stated.  
  
"And what happens to us if Phoebe can't shield us." Piper stated ignoring the look she was getting from Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence boost sis." Phoebe stated as she sighed out in frustration.  
  
"If you are affected, you will instantly go into a deep sleep and experience your worst fears...it could kill you." Jessie stated.  
  
"Ok, thanks for the pressure guys." Phoebe stated. "Tell me what to do."  
  
"Phoebe, focus. Clear everything from your mind, forget about all these demons just focus on protecting your sisters and Chris." Jessie instructed as an empath blast was conjured. "I'm gonna boost your powers with mine by enhancing your protective emotions." Jessie replied as she shot off the protection orb.  
  
"Now, I want the rest of you to take hold of Phoebe, whatever you do, don't let go. Focus on her and her power. Let her magic course through you." Jessie replied.  
  
The girls and Chris backed away from Jessie and braced themselves on the back wall as they watched her. Jessie held her hands on her temple and tightly held her eyes shut as she focused with her all her might.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Chris tightened their grip on Phoebe as they held their breaths in anticipation, hoping Jessie's plan works.  
  
Just seconds before Jessie did what she wanted to do. A demon shimmered in right beside her, attempting to interrupt her concentration. Jessie didn't realize she was in immediate danger.  
  
Chris instinctively jumped up, releasing his hold on Phoebe. He threw his arms violently, sending the demon clear across the room. When it was safe, he tried to return to Phoebe but he was hit from behind from the impact of Jessie's powers.  
  
Jessie quickly opened her eyes and her arms were thrown forward. Her eyes were glowing the reddish color, much like her empath blast. As a wave of psychic energy quickly burst from her mind, the demons and Chris were thrown off their as the wave pass through them. The wave of energy went pass the sisters but it didn't affect them at all as Phoebe's magic protected them.  
  
Some demons of lower level burst into flames as others struggled on the ground as they lived out their fears. Higher-level demons that were there ran from fright.  
  
Much like the demons, Chris fell to the ground appearing to be unconscious. But then his body started shaking as if he was sleeping and having a terrible nightmare.  
  
"MOM!" Chris screamed, as he thrashed about on the ground as he called out for his mom.  
  
Jessie came out of her power trance as she turned around with a smile on her face. Her smile soon disappeared as she realized Chris was hit with the fear empath blast. She ran and slid to her knees beside him.  
  
"Chris! Chris can you hear me?" Jessie screamed out in fear and concern. The sisters came moments later when they realized it was safe. The room had eventually cleared as the last of the demons ran for their lives.  
  
Jessie quickly formed an 'anti-fear' blast and hit Chris with it. It seemed to help for a few seconds but he returned to having his nightmare.  
  
"We need to get him back to the manor." Jessie exclaimed as she attempted to lift Chris by herself. Piper came over to her to help as they both dragged Chris out of the lair. When they reached the outside area they saw demons shimmering away in fear.  
  
"It looks like we can orb home. Quick Paige." Piper stated taking hold of her hand.  
  
At the Manor....  
  
Paige quickly orbed them to the manor where Leo had finally awakened from his deep slumber. He had this worried look on his face, but it seems to have brightened as he saw orbs appear before him.  
  
"Leo! Help me get him to the sofa." Piper instructed as Leo helped her settle Chris on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked as he saw the younger man. "Piper your arm." Leo stated as he notice the injury on her arm, he rushed over and started to heal her wound. Once he was done, Piper quickly pushed him towards Chris.  
  
"Heal him quick." Piper stated as concern for Chris began to take over.  
  
Leo's hands glowed but nothing seems to happen. He even changed the area he was healing from his chest to his head. "It's not working."  
  
"His wounds are not physical, it's mental." Jessie stated as she pushed Leo aside and formed another empath blast as she hit Chris with it again.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Leo asked.  
  
"He's living out his worst fear." Jessie stated, as she looked into Chris's inner being. She saw flashes of images. Images of Piper and her sisters. Then it flashed again and then Piper was on the floor lifeless. Jessie decided to pull out before she was overwhelmed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked in fear of losing her nephew who she just discovered.  
  
"We're going to have to wait it out and hope he can come out of it." Jessie explained.  
  
"Guys, he's so scared, I was never able to read him before but right now his fear is so unbearable." Phoebe stated covering her mouth.  
  
"Why didn't he listen to me?" Jessie yelled out in fear and anger, "Why did you have to let go of Phoebe?" She continued to yell, feeling guilty of putting Chris through yet another emotional trial.  
  
"He did it to protect you honey." Piper said calmly as she placed a comforting hand on Jessie's shoulder. "A demon was right beside you before you ran them off, he jumped up to protect you." Piper continued kneeling beside Jessie. But the guilt just grew inside of her.  
  
"He could've died. I don't know if he can fight his fears, not when he just lived through Bianca's death." Jessie stated as she began to cry.  
  
"We'll help him through it." Paige added.  
  
"I've seen his fear, it's overwhelming!" Jessie yelled, "I don't know if he can...." Jessie trailed off sobbing.  
  
"Have faith in him." Piper said.  
  
"What is his fear?" Phoebe asked as she began picking emotions from Jessie for the first time since they met. Fear, panic, concern were emitting from Jessie.  
  
Chris's voice interrupted their conversation as they all turned their attention to him. Once again he began thrashing about and shaking as he lived out his worst fear but also the worst time in his life. He began softly muttering words. Piper leaned in close trying to hear the words he was trying so hard to get out.  
  
"Piper...Piper..." Chris said out softly throwing his head from side to side. Piper gave Jessie a confused look. 'What do I have to do with his worst fear?' Piper thought  
  
"Piper...MOM! Don't leave me! Please mom...Piper!" Chris screamed out in a tone that sent chills down Jessie's spine.  
  
"What did he just say?" Piper asked breathlessly "Jessie?" she asked again turning to the young empath. Jessie was now the center of attention as she looked between Piper an Chris. Jessie and Paige were both shocked at what was just heard.  
  
"I can't..." Jessie began shaking her head.  
  
"Can't what?" Phoebe asked confused. "Can't tell us why he just screamed out Piper's name and why mom came right after?"  
  
"It will reveal to much." Jessie replied.  
  
"Listen Jessie, we can help. Trust us when we say this." Piper persuaded looking into Jessie's eyes.  
  
"I promised him I wouldn't tell you." Jessie stated turning away.  
  
"Jessie, look at me." Piper instructed as Jessie turned to face her. "Look at me, remember what we talked about that night. You told me that he is torn apart because of the things he struggles with, especially with the things he hides from us. If you want to help him, take away some of the burden he carries with him."  
  
"Let us help you Jessie." Phoebe added  
  
"Chris...I'm sorry." Jessie apologized for what she was about to do. 'Piper's right, the secrets you keep inside is hurting you more than you know.' Jessie thought  
  
"He's afraid of losing his family...again." Jessie said softly, calming down as much as she could.  
  
"Again?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"He's afraid of losing his family, his brother." Jessie continued, "He doesn't want to lose his brother to evil." Jessie stated looking into Piper's eyes.  
  
Piper began to understand as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Piper, you said you trusted me. Trust me now when I say Chris....Chris is your son Piper." Jessie stated out as she closely watched Piper's expression. There were no words for the feelings Jessie was picking up from Piper at that moment.  
  
Jessie watched as Piper sat there stunned of the revelation, Jessie could here gasp of surprise from Phoebe and Leo. She didn't have to look at Paige to know she was smiling at what just unfolded before her.  
  
"Chris? My son?" Piper stated softly as she leaned over and wiped a lock of hair out of his face. "My baby boy..." Piper said softly as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
TBC, Please Review....I know you have a lot to say about this chapter! You guys have been asking when was I going to let Piper find out about Chris. Now I have, what do you think? Let me know please? 


	20. My Son, Chris

The day has been long. No, the week has been long for the Halliwells. The Charmed Ones just survived a close encounter with the Underworld, Chris just lived through his worst fears, and now they are faced with the biggest surprise of their life.  
  
Jessie got up from her kneeling position beside Chris as she backed away. She looked at Piper's eyes, seeing the shock fade away as it was replaced with joy and happiness. Jessie walked away, letting Piper have a moment with a son she never knew she had.  
  
She turned to the rest of the family and found Leo with an expression she couldn't find words for. She found it amusing at first but as she channeled his emotions she felt sorry for the guy. He was hurting as he was beginning to realize the pain he caused Chris. Now he was feeling extreme remorse and sorrow for the things he's done. Beating himself up for his past mistakes.  
  
Phoebe was floored from the news but Paige just smiled happily at the scene before her. Jessie began to walk out as she took hold of the Phoebe's arm.  
  
"Give them some time alone." Jessie said quietly as she dragged her to the kitchen followed by Paige.  
  
"But...but.." Phoebe argued as Jessie and Paige carried her off.  
  
"He's gonna be unconscious till morning, let Piper have a moment alone with him." Jessie persuaded as they left the room, leaving Piper and Leo to be with their son.  
  
Piper stared with loving eyes as she watched him sleep, finally calming down from the fear episode. She caressed his face as tears of joy fell and she lightly laughed to herself.  
  
"My son, my brave son." Piper said to a sleeping Chris.  
  
"Our son?" Leo gasped as the shock of the news blew over. Piper turned to her ex-husband as she realized she wasn't alone. "All this time and he's been our son." Leo spoke out to Piper.  
  
"Leo..." Piper began but she was at a lost for words.  
  
"Piper...the things I've done, things I've said to him." Leo said sadly. "Will he ever forgive me?" Leo asked in sorrow, trying to find the answers he needed in her eyes.  
  
"Come here Leo." Piper said as she waved him over. Leo stood from his seat and slowly walked to where Piper was kneeling and he sat down beside her. She took his hand into hers, "I'm sure he will. Both of us have done some horrible things to him. It's just going to take some time." Piper said trying to ease the emotional pain that Leo was going through.  
  
"He looks so much like you." Leo stated a small smile forming on his face. "Can't believe we didn't see it before."  
  
"You think so?" Piper stated softly smiling to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie led the other sisters into the kitchen and they all sat down at the table.  
  
"Paige, Chris is our nephew..." Phoebe stated but it came out more of a question.  
  
"Yeah." Paige replied smiling at her sister's expression  
  
"Paige you don't seem too surprised?" Phoebe said as she gave her a confused look. "Wait...you knew didn't you?" Phoebe accused her little sister.  
  
"Well, I kinda did...." Paige replied mildly.  
  
"Kinda?! How long have you known?" Phoebe asks surprise in her voice.  
  
"Since this morning, I walked in on their conversation." Paige stated pointing to Jessie.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me then?!" Phoebe asked feeling left out.  
  
"Well, with all of the things that's been happening, Chris's state of shock, Piper's kidnapping, I didn't have time." Paige stated shrugging her shoulders. "Plus he made me promise."  
  
"And how long have you known?" Phoebe asked turning to Jessie.  
  
"Since the day we met." Jessie said softly trying to avoid Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"You too?" Phoebe continued.  
  
"Chris made me promise too." Jessie returned.  
  
"Our nephew has been under our noses this whole time and we didn't have a single clue." Phoebe stated, "And we almost lost him today..." Phoebe said trailing off.  
  
Jessie flinched as Phoebe's last statement caused more guilt to course through her, making her feel more responsible for causing Chris pain.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to..." Phoebe apologized as she saw Jessie's reaction.  
  
"No, it's ok, you're right, he almost died....because of me." Jessie returned  
  
"Jessie..." Paige started  
  
"You mind if I go up to the attic?" Jessie asked cutting off Paige in mid sentence.  
  
"Why are you going up there?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm gonna see if I can find out who that demon was we ran into." Jessie replied. "Plus I need to clear my head." Jessie added. Receiving confused looks from the sisters.  
  
"You're gonna clear your head.... by doing research?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"Kinda, the emotions right now are getting pretty hectic." Jessie replied rising from her seat. "I just need to get away from it all, get my mind on something else."  
  
"I know what you mean." Phoebe replied rubbing her temples. "Leo alone is giving me a migrane. Just imagining how it must be dealing with Paige and Piper's emotions is making it worst."  
  
"Hey!" Paige said offended by the remark.  
  
"What?! It's true...." Phoebe said in her defense.  
  
"Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Jessie stated as she headed out.  
  
"Good luck." Paige called out as Jessie left the room.  
  
Jessie walked out of the kitchen as she headed for the stairs. As she started to ascend she glanced over her shoulders as she saw Piper and Leo, both kneeling beside a sleeping Chris. Piper held her son's hand close as they quietly spoke to him hoping he could hear them in his sleep.  
  
A smile grew on her face as feelings of joy and love came over her. But as fast as the happy sensations came they faded away as the feelings of guilt was stronger and it flooded back, pushing all other emotions away. Her smile disappeared as she continued up the stairs into the attic.  
  
She walked across the room to the bookstand. She slowly picked it up and walked to the window seat and sat down with the Book across her lap. She slowly opened the cover and flipped through the pages, hoping she would recognize the demon she saw in the Underworld.  
  
"Thank you." A voice broke the silence as Jessie's gaze went to the door. There was Piper leaning against the door with joy written all over her face.  
  
"For what?" Jessie returned in a soft voice as she closed the Book.  
  
"For letting me in. Letting me see the real Chris." Piper replied "Leo needed some time alone with Chris so I figured I should come and see how you're doing?" Piper stated as she crossed the room, as she walked over to where Jessie was sitting. Piper noticed Jessie's sad expression.  
  
"What's the matter?" Piper asked taking a seat beside her.  
  
"I'm afraid he's gonna hate me for revealing his secrets." Jessie replied looking down.  
  
"Honey, he's not gonna hate you." Piper returned with comfort.  
  
"I almost killed him..." Jessie said softly as she gazed out of the windows.  
  
"It's not your fault. It was an accident, you gotta believe that." Piper said  
  
"He barely made it, his fear of losing you almost killed him!" Jessie cried as the thoughts of Chris flooded her mind, not realizing she revealed another one of Chris's secrets.  
  
"Losing me?" Piper asked as the words sunk in. "Jessie what are you talking about?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said it..." Jessie stated, "I shouldn't be telling you this...."  
  
"Please tell me. Lose me how?" Piper persuaded trying to find Jessie's eyes.  
  
"He lost you when he was just a kid and he's afraid of losing you again." Jessie replied as she turned to look into Piper's eyes with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Oh..." Piper trailed off as her gaze went to the floor as the thoughts of leaving her two sons broke her heart. Jessie knew exactly how she felt.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	21. I Promise Chris

The morning light came through the windows and shined right into Chris's closed eyes as he slept. Surrendering to the annoying light, his eyes flickered as he slowly opened them. But as quickly as he opened them he closed them right away when he realized he had a major headache and the light was not helping. He shielded his eyes from the light with a hand as he slightly opened them once again.  
  
Across from him, Piper sat there covered in a blanket as she slept peacefully. Chris watched as his mother slept, wondering why she would be sleeping across from him and not in her own bedroom. Chris tried to enjoy this moment but the light was making his head hurt even worse. He looked passed his sleeping mother and saw the curtains were open.  
  
With his other hand he waved it towards the window attempting to close the curtains with his powers. Instead of closing them, the glass shattered into pieces with a loud crash. Chris stared wide-eyed as he realized what he just did.  
  
The loud crash woke up Piper as she popped her hands up, ready to blow up any intruders. She looked around realizing no one else was there. She slowly relaxed when she saw an empty room and turned her gaze to Chris who sat there surprised and shocked at what he just did to that window.  
  
Piper looked at him with a loving eyes and a warm smile. Chris eyes switched between the window and Piper, hoping he wouldn't get a lecture about breaking a window. 'It's not really my fault.' Chris thought, 'I blame it on the headache.'  
  
"Morning." Piper finally said breaking the silence they were in, she continued to stare at him with newfound eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that Piper?" Chris asked. "I didn't mean to break the window." Chris stated as he threw up his hands as if he was surrendering.  
  
"Piper? Shouldn't you be calling me something else?" Piper said rising from her seat.  
  
"Like?" Chris asked in confusion. Piper came over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him. She placed a comforting arm around his shoulders as she pulled him close. Chris's look of confusion only got bigger as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I don't know, how about mom...." Piper stated softly as Chris was shocked beyond words. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.  
  
"Piper, what are you talking about?" Chris replied laughing nervously. "Call you mom? Did you hit your head? Are you ok?" Chris nervously rambled.  
  
"Chris, you don't have to hide it anymore. I know the truth." Piper returned pulling him into a warm hug.  
  
He naturally embraces the hug his mother was giving him. "How?" Chris asked shocked  
  
"You told me in your sleep last night." Piper stated pulling back from the hug. "You don't remember do you?" Piper asked looking into his eyes, for the first time realizing how his eyes resembles Leo's.  
  
"The only thing I remember is running back to you after throwing the demon off of Jessie." Chris replied trying hard to remember the events of last night.  
  
"Chris, honey, you were hit by Jessie's power. You nearly died." Piper explained as she took his hand into hers. "You went into a fear coma, we almost lost you." Piper continued.  
  
"Like a nightmare?" Chris said in confusion as Piper only nodded, "How'd you find out about me then."  
  
"You screamed out my name and then you called me mom." Piper replied giving him a small smile. "You told me not to leave you." Piper said looking down for a moment as she remembered her moment with Jessie last night. Her eyes returned to Chris's as she pushed those thoughts aside for the time being.  
  
"Does everyone know?" Chris asked breathing in deep.  
  
"Yeah." Piper replied seeing his reaction.  
  
"And Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, he was there too." Piper replied as Chris only nodded in sadness. "Chris? What's the matter?" Piper asked seeing his sad face.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find out." Chris stated softly. "Now I don't know how much of the future I've just changed." Chris continued.  
  
"But aren't you here to change the future?" Piper asked trying to catch his eye.  
  
"Yes but..." Chris started as Piper cut him off.  
  
"Chris, I'm glad I found out, I just wish I found out sooner. But, why did you keep it a secret for so long." Piper asked  
  
"I had to." Chris replied.  
  
"Well, now you won't have to hide from your own family." Piper stated as Chris's smiled at her last statement.  
  
"You don't know how hard it was to hide from you guys for so long." Chris started looking at his mother, "You don't know how many times I just wanted to run up to you and hug you and tell you that I love you." Chris stated as his eyes watered up.  
  
"Chris, honey, I'm sorry for what you had to go through." Piper said softly as she caressed the side of his face, "And we didn't make it easy for you either, and I want to apologize for all the horrible things we've said to you. Will you forgive us?" Piper stated as she seeked forgiveness from her son.  
  
"I already have." Chris returned with a smile  
  
"I love you Chris..." Piper stated as she pulled him into another hug.  
  
"I love you too....mom." Chris stated joy and happiness coming over him.  
  
"And I will never leave you." Piper said softly into his ear, "I promise." She continued as she pulled him closer.  
  
Pulling back from the hug Piper stared at her son's face as joy and happiness filled her heart. She just couldn't help but stare at the man before her. Weird as it may be, this man is her child to be.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready and start breakfast." Piper stated softly as she rose from her seat beside Chris. She walked towards the stairs only to find herself looking back to make sure he was still there as if he was going to disappear from her once she turns away. "See you in a little bit." Piper called back heading up to her room.  
  
'What just happened' Chris thought to himself as he replayed the bonding moment he just shared with Piper, his mom. 'She knows who I am...' he continued lost in thought. The weight of the world seems to lighten when he no longer had to hide from his family. The family he came back to save.  
  
Chris was so deep in thought he didn't realize he was being watched from the stairs. Jessie stood leaning on the wall watching as a smile grew on Chris' s face, the smile that she missed for the last few days.  
  
Jessie broke her gaze on Chris as she walked towards the front door of the house, unnoticed by Chris. She quietly opened it and stepped outside as the warmth of the sun came down on her. She took a seat on the stairs leading to the house as she pulled her knees close. She hugged her knees to her chest as she rested her head upon them.  
  
The morning air was soft on her face and the silence of the outdoors, or as silent as San Francisco can get, invited her to some inner peace. 'I don't know how they do this day in and day out.' Jessie thought. The pressure of being with the Charmed Ones was wearing her out especially the emotional stress that comes with it. She can't seem to block out their emotions and her own emotions were adding more to her problem.  
  
Inside she was torn apart, sadness and guilt filled her spirit. She almost killed Chris last night. A great friend that she has come to love dearly and she almost ended his life.  
  
Inside Chris was dealing with his own emotional struggles. Should he be happy that he doesn't have to hide from his family or should he be sad because he lost his love? He couldn't figure out which way he should be feeling. There was no right answer for him and the person that could tell him wasn't around.  
  
Chris stood up from his seat and began searching for Jessie, the one person keeping him strong through his rough times.  
  
The first place he looked was the guest room, where she has been staying for the past week but he found it empty. He continued his search up into the attic and the only person there was Phoebe. She was busy doing research in the Book of Shadows, she didn't realize Chris was there with her.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, have you seen Jessie." Chris asked as he saw her look up from the page she was reading. Her reaction to his arrival was priceless, it was shock, surprise, happiness, and excitement put together. 'Uh oh' Chris thought, 'here it comes, brace yourself.' Chris said to himself.  
  
Phoebe looked up from the Book when she heard Chris voice in the attic. Her expression brightened up in a flash as she jumped to her feet and raced over to Chris. She pulled him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Chris Halliwell, don't you ever do that to us again. Do you know how much you scared me?" Phoebe said to him as she pulled him in closer, if that was even possible. He enjoyed the hug his loving aunt was giving him but the lack of air was not appealing.  
  
"Phoebe? Air?" Chris coughed out.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, so sorry." Phoebe replied pulling away from him.  
  
"And I'm sorry too." Chris said, "For scaring you."  
  
"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked looking up at her nephew.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I had a headache but it went away." Chris said confused as he just realized then he no longer had a headache.  
  
"Have you talked to Piper?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yeah we had a little chat when I woke up. It was great." Chris stated smiling.  
  
"That's my nephew!" Phoebe exclaimed with excitement as she squeezed his cheeks between her fingers. "That's so great, first mother and son moment!"  
  
"Phoebe!" Chris said in shock and embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"I think I'm a little too old for that don't you think?" Chris asked blushing a little.  
  
"You're never too old for that." Phoebe returned laughing.  
  
"I think I am, by the way, have you seen Jessie? I've looked everywhere and I can't find her." Chris stated looking defeated.  
  
"Sorry honey I haven't seen her since last night." Phoebe replied wishing she could've been more helpful. "Maybe she went to her apartment for something?" Phoebe added hoping it could help Chris find his friend.  
  
"Maybe, thanks anyways." Chris said as he turned to leave, only to have his body yanked back around and pulled into another big hug.  
  
"Love you Chris, and don't you ever forget it." Phoebe stated as she pulled in close.  
  
TBC, Please Review 


	22. Nosey Chris

  
  
After his amusing emotional experience with Phoebe, Chris headed back towards the stairs in hopes that Jessie would turn up. He needed to talk to her.  
  
He ended up in the hall in front of the stairs feeling lost. There was no sign of her and she wasn't in the house. He was about to give up and head towards the kitchen until the opening of the front door caught his attention.  
  
He turned and found Jessie walking in looking depressed and gloomy. He began to worry as he walked over to greet her. The whole time she kept her eyes to the ground, as she walked forward not noticing that Chris was in her path.  
  
"Hey." Chris called out as Jessie's gaze came up to meet his.  
  
"Morning." Jessie said quietly as she brought her arms close to her.  
  
"Is something wrong." Chris asked with concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Jessie said as her eyes darted around the room, avoiding his.  
  
"I don't have to be an empath to know there's something wrong." Chris said trying to catch her eyes.  
  
"Chris, I'm fine really." Jessie tried to persuade him but failed horribly and she knew it.  
  
"Come here, let's sit down." Chris said ushering her into the living room. They sat across from each other as Jessie looked up to look at him.  
  
"Now, talk to me Jessie." Chris continued.  
  
"I've just been thinking a lot about what's been happening." Jessie continued.  
  
"About?" Chris asked.  
  
"The fact that I almost killed you." Jessie stated sadly, "and your family found out your secrets that you tried so hard to hide. And they found out because of me." Jessie finished looking down.  
  
"Jessie, it's not your fault, you don't have to take the blame for it." Chris returned trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"But it is my fault. You trusted me with your secrets and I told the world." Jessie exclaimed obviously angry with herself.  
  
"Look, I don't care anymore about that, now that they know who I am, I don't have to hide from them anymore." Chris said catching her eye. "And the killing me part, I'm fine." But the look Jessie gave him a look that told him she did not believe him.  
  
"Look! I'm fine!" Chris stated as he rose from his seat and jumped up and down trying to prove he was all right.  
  
"I know you're fine now." Jessie stated, "You've been through a lot and I keep putting you through so much more."  
  
"What are you trying to say, you're bad for my health?" Chris asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah." Jessie said finally looking at him, he could see she was hurting.  
  
"No, if anything you're what's keeping me together. I would have crumbled after what we have been through." Chris stated.  
  
"Really?" Jessie asked unsure.  
  
"Really. If it wasn't for you and Piper, I would have lost all hope, maybe even given up on my mission." Chris stated as Jessie smiled to his answer. "C'mon, I'm starving and I smell food." Chris said as he offered his hand for her to embrace.  
  
The two headed towards the kitchen to find everyone there, and to Chris's surprise, even Leo was there.  
  
"Morning you two." Piper greeted as she saw them coming in together. "Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you take a seat." Piper added.  
  
"Morning Chris." Leo stated looking up from Wyatt to his youngest son.  
  
"Morning." Chris returned without looking at Leo.  
  
But everyone else saw the expression on Leo's face for it was full of pain. Jessie still sensed the anger that resided in Chris when she first met Leo, intense anger and pain.  
  
"They seem to be taking your secret pretty well." Jessie whispered to Chris, he only nodded in agreement.  
  
The two slowly took their seats as they watched the family run through their morning rituals like nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked as he noticed their strange behavior.  
  
"Nothing!" They said together as the family noticed their nervous behavior.  
  
"Wrong answer, now what's up?" Paige stated as she placed her coffee mug on the table.  
  
"We're acting like one big 'normal' family." Chris stated, "And it's kinda creeping me out. Not that I don't like the idea of us being family."  
  
"Acting? Normal?" Phoebe asked, "Far from it."  
  
"I mean you just found out about me last night..." Chris started.  
  
"And we had a lot of time to think and talk about it." Leo returned.  
  
"Chris, you're part of this family whether you like it or not." Paige stated smirking at her nephew. "Since we're on the subject of family and all, Piper guess what?" Paige stated getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Chris here is taking after you." Paige stated, "Looks like he can blow things up too" Paige finished.  
  
"Really?" Piper added as she stopped what she was doing and they all turned to Chris, "And what other powers do you have?" Piper asked her curiosity peeking.  
  
"Not much just a few." Chris replied nervously, "Um orbing, telekinesis, blowing things up, freezing, astral projection, and levitation." Chris finished with a grin.  
  
"A few huh?" Piper stated laughing as she walked over to where he was sitting and gave him a warm hug from behind.  
  
"Yeah just a few." Chris said as stayed in his mother's arms.  
  
"A few my ass, that's a load of powers you got there." Phoebe stated causing the household to smile at her comment.  
  
Their moment of amusement was interrupted as purplish orbs, not the usual bluish orbs the group was use to, begin to fill the room as they collected and an Elder stepped forward.  
  
"Leo I need to speak with you." He said as his orbs dissipated around him. The elder looked disappointed about something.  
  
"What is it Gideon?" Leo asked as his expression turn to worry at the sight of the other Elder.  
  
"It's urgent, I need to speak with you." Gideon said once again as he stepped forward towards Leo. "If possible, alone." He suggested looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Uh sure." Leo replied as he handed Wyatt over to his brother. "What's the matter Gideon?" Leo asked as he rose from his seat and they left the kitchen and went into the sunroom.  
  
"Thanks for introducing your family to the stranger Leo." Paige stated sarcastically.  
  
Immediately Chris handed his baby brother to his mother as the arrival of another Elder interested him. He placed his hands over his face as he concentrated, he let out a deep breath as he placed his astral self near the two Elders unnoticed. His spiritual form listened carefully to their conversation from the living room.  
  
Chris peered around the corner into the sunroom as he saw Gideon pacing back and forth in front of Leo.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Leo asked his colleague.  
  
"Your presence on Earth Leo, you know you are not allowed down here." He said forcefully.  
  
'Nothings changed with you Leo, you are always going to leave you're family, one way or another.' Chris thought, feeling his anger surfacing again.  
  
"Gideon, we went over this before, my family comes first." Leo returned. As the statement came out of Leo's lips Chris was shocked at what his father just said.  
  
"And what about your destiny? Are you willing to throw that away?" Gideon asked.  
  
"For my family, yes I am. Especially now more than ever." Leo replied.  
  
'Maybe he's changed after all.' Chris thought a small smile forming on his lips. His smile faded as he sensed someone disturbing his physical body. With a deep breath in, he vanished and reunited with his other self in the kitchen.  
  
Looking around, Jessie sat beside him looking worried and his baby brother giggling on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris, he orbed himself there." Piper stated gesturing to Wyatt. "Do you want me to take him?"  
  
"He's fine mom." Chris stated smiling. Hearing the word mom brought happiness and joy to Piper's heart as she smiled at her two sons.  
  
"Chris, you all right? You zoned out for a sec." Jessie asked concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Chris said softly, "Astral projection." Chris continued as Jessie gave him a confused look. "I'll explain later."  
  
But Jessie was more confused at Chris's sudden shift in emotions. One minute he was furiously angry and the next it seem to have settled and he was once again full of joy and happiness.  
  
Back in the sunroom...  
  
"Why now?" Gideon asked curiously.  
  
"Chris..." Leo started, "He's my son Gideon." He finished looking at the other Elder running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What?" Gideon asked surprised as his gaze went to the ground.  
  
"Yeah I know, I just found out last night." Leo continued. "He came to the past to save his brother. To save his family."  
  
"Is he any closer to finding out who is behind Wyatt's turning?" Gideon asked.  
  
"No, future enemies has come to the past and it's been his main focus at the moment. The Underworld is being organized and the Charmed Ones had a close call with their leader." Leo explained. "I was hoping we could come to the school and use the books there to help us. The Charmed Ones Book of Shadows has no information on the leader and I was hoping the resources at the School could help."  
  
"Yes, it's fine. Actually it's a great idea, anything that can be of some help could be found there." Gideon replied. "Then I'll expect to see you soon then?" Gideon asked  
  
"Yes, possibly this afternoon." Leo replied.  
  
"All right, I will see you then. We will continue our discussion later." Gideon said as he turned and orbed out of the manor.  
  
Leo let out a sigh of relief before he returned to the kitchen to find everyone staring at him upon his arrival.  
  
"Leo who was that?" Piper was the first to speak as she held Wyatt in her arms.  
  
"That was Gideon, he's an Elder." Leo replied, "My mentor actually." Leo added.  
  
"And what did he want?" Phoebe's turn to speak.  
  
"He came to speak to me about my presence on Earth." Leo replied as fear of leaving his family could be seen in his eyes.  
  
"And what did you say?" Chris asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"I told him my family came first." Leo replied as Chris slightly nodded in happiness.  
  
"I also asked him if we could use the books at the school he oversees to do some research on the demon we're after." Leo added.  
  
"School?" Paige asked confused.  
  
As the conversation continued, all Chris could do was block everything out and think of the life he left behind. The memory of the horrible life he used to live in flooded his mind. The life where his mother died in his arms. The life where his father never gave him a second thought. The life where his brother was the ultimate evil.  
  
'Maybe you'll be around for me after all' Chris thought, 'Only time will tell....dad.'  
  
TBC, Please Review. 


	23. Let Me Change Chris

Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews!!

The morning so far for the Halliwells has been weird and with the appearance of Gideon it only go weirder. The family was in the kitchen as Leo returned from his private conversation with Gideon. With his return, he brought hope of finding the demon with him. Hope that lies in a magical school built to protect and teach magical beings.

"School?" Paige asked confused.

"Magic school." Chris replied as he came out of his thoughts.

"How'd you know?" Leo asked Chris.

"As children of the Charmed Ones, me and Wyatt spent a lot of time there." Chris replied. "It was the safest place we could go when a big evil was threatening our lives."

"Magic School? So... what? Other kid witches running around?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, it helps young witches come into their powers and it's a safe environment for them to learn the craft. There is an excellent staff of teachers that are willing to teach them the importance of their magic. The school also has many books we could use to research the demon we're after." Leo explained. "I told Gideon we might be coming by this afternoon if that's all right with you guys." Leo stated looking around the room.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, they wanted to find this demon and vanquish him once and for all.

"Were you ever a student there?" Phoebe asked as she turned to Chris.

"No, even though we were there a lot we never actually became students. Mom didn't want us to, she thought that regular school was better for us. She wanted a normal life for us, or as normal as we could get considering our heritage." Chris replied giving his mother a warm smile.

Leo stared at Chris for a moment, hesitating whether or not he should try to confront his son. There were many things he needed to say to his son. He needed to apologize for his past behavior and hopefully start a relationship with a clean slate. Everyone else in the family had their own bonding moment with Chris, now Leo wanted a moment alone with his son.

Something else was bothering him, Leo remembered when Chris first came to the past. There was hostility already between the two, there still was tension between the two for the past year. He needed to know the truth. Fearing what he fears most, a failure as a parent.

"Chris, can I talk to you alone?" Leo asked as a surprise look came to his son's face.

"About?" Chris asked confused as he got up from his seat, 'Uh oh, I hope he didn't catch me eavesdropping' Chris thought, he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Chris led the way out with Leo not far behind him. The family watched as the two left the room, everyone thinking the same thing.

Jessie watched as father and son left the room. She gazed at the empty doorway for a few moments then she looked over at Piper, who had a worried look on her face. She was focused on the next room as millions of thoughts ran through her head.

Chris didn't have to tell his mother but she knew deep down that Leo and Chris didn't have the perfect relationship.

Piper's gaze came from the door and met with Jessie's. Without saying a word, Jessie rose from her seat and followed them out of the kitchen unnoticed. Piper was slightly less worried now that Jessie was there to mediate, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

In the living room...

"So what'd you want to talk about Leo?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes fixed on Leo. He could see the hurt in Leo's eyes as he called him by his first name.

"Chris, I just wanted to talk to you, I didn't get a chance to ever since I found out you were my son." Leo replied

"So now you want to talk." Chris returned

Meanwhile Jessie watched the moment between these two from the dining room, hoping that it wouldn't escalate into a fight. She could sense the hidden anger that was coming from Chris and the pain from Leo. They had a rough path ahead of them, she only hoped they could get through it together.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Leo replied confused, "I know I haven't welcomed you like you would've liked when you first came. I treated you horribly and I was hoping you could forgive me. I was only trying to protect Wyatt."

"Wyatt and only Wyatt right?" Chris stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Leo continued.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Chris said, his face absent of any emotions.

"We need to talk about it." Leo advised, emphasizing the word 'need' in his statement.

"You want to talk about it, ok, tell me why you were never there for me!" Chris exclaimed as anger filled his voice. Leo backed up slowly as he felt the pain from the words.

"Never there for you?" Leo asked confirming what he just heard with his own ears. His fears were slowly coming true and inside Leo knew it would only get worst.

"Yeah, you were never there for me Leo! Can't say the same with Wyatt though, he seems to take up all of your precious time!" Chris screamed as he furiously walked out of the room leaving a distraught father alone. He stormed back towards the kitchen only to run into Jessie.

"Chris? You need to talk to him." Jessie instructed looking into his eyes, as she looked deeper, she could sense anger but also pain. A pain that he buried so many years ago, only to have it resurface and hurt him once again.

"I don't want to talk to him." Chris stated as he tried to move around Jessie only to have her cut off his path.

"You need to forgive him." Jessie stated giving him a serious look.

"I'm not ready to forgive him yet." Chris replied softly as his eyes fell.

"Chris, he hasn't done the things you hate him for yet. Give him a chance to change it." Jessie stated. "The old relationship you had with your father left you with emotional scars. Don't let it happen again, tell him the truth. Give him the chance to be there for you this time. Let him be a father to you, the father you always wanted." Jessie stated.

Chris glanced over his shoulders towards his father to find Leo gazing at the ground in shame. He could see the hurt he caused Leo. "Go on." Jessie said softly as she urged him forward. "For Leo's sake and your own."

Chris slowly stepped back into the room, Leo's gaze caught Chris's presence returning to the room as his hope begin to rise again.

The fear of failure Leo was feeling was unbearable and the pain he was causing his youngest son only added more pain and guilt.

"Chris?" Leo called out unsure.

"Let's talk...." Chris said softly as a small smile formed on his face. Chris took a seat on the sofa behind him as Leo sat across from him.

"Can you tell me what I did that was so horrible?" Leo asked not really wanting to hear the truth about his failure as a father, especially when it's coming from his own son.

"You were never there for me..." Chris said softly not looking at Leo, "Either you were busy being an Elder or spending time with Wyatt, you just didn't have time." Chris continued. "You always favored him over me, we were never equals in your eyes. He was always the better one. The perfect son...the favorite." Chris said as he struggled with his words. He let out a deep breath as he continued. "Your favorite."

Leo was speechless, he couldn't find the words to comfort his son. Piper was always the one who thought she was the horrible parent. She always blamed herself for the things that went wrong with Wyatt, especially with Wyatt's turning. But, evidently he was the parent that failed. Through his watery eyes, Leo could see the hurt and pain Chris was going through, the pain he was causing his own son.

"We still have time, I can change it." Leo spoke softly. "Give me the chance to fix it, I promise I won't make the same mistakes again."

"That's up to you Leo, it's either your Elder duties or your family." Chris replied, "You can't do both of them, there isn't a balance between the two. You have to choose. Trust me, you tried and it isn't going to work."

TBC, Please Review


	24. Happy Chris

Author's Note: Um sorry about the long wait for this chapter but we moved so the Internet wasn't up yet. Plus writer's block was a problem.

After breakfast everyone was running around preparing to leave for Magic school. Paige and Phoebe called their jobs and told them that they were not going to be in for work that day. Piper had called her assistant and had him take over the club for the night.

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Ready or not let's go." Chris stated excitedly. It's been a while since the last time he was at Magic School and he was in a hurry to see it once again.

"Alright let's head for the stairs, Gideon will send a door to us." Leo instructed as he saw his son's eagerness to leave.

"Send us a door?" Piper asked confused as she held Wyatt in her arms. "What do you mean send us a door?" Piper stated as she showed her family that she was really scared and worried about going to this school.

"Watch." Leo stated as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly on top of the stairs, white light illuminated the room and a door appeared out of nowhere and made it self at home in the wall.

"Ahh there's a door in the middle of my staircase!" Piper screamed as she pointed to the door.

"Yeah thanks Piper we see that." Paige stated as Piper gave her an annoying look.

"If only looks could kill..." Chris trailed off as he raced for the door.

He opened and he peeked inside. He looked back at the group with a happy childish look on his face.

"You guys coming?" Chris called back as they all walked towards the door cautiously.

Chris was the first to enter the door as the family followed closely behind him. Everyone's eyes became wide as they took in their surroundings. They were standing in an extremely big hall that was elegantly decorated.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Phoebe said to no one in particular as her eyes took in everything.

"How long does this place go?" Jessie asked in astonishment as she stared down the endless hall.

"Actually no one really knows, not even Gideon." Leo replied as he looked over to his ex-wife, who had this worried look on her face.

"Don't be so worried, this place is protected from evil." Leo said to Piper as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. Piper's worries began to fade as Leo comforted her, inside she knew that Leo would never bring them to a place where their lives would be threatened.

As the family moved forward and away from the door, it gradually shut behind them all on its own. As they continued to venture ahead, a girl came into their sight and in a blink of an eye she seem to fade into nothing before their very eyes.

"Um you guys saw that right...or didn't see..." Phoebe stated confused and surprised.

"Leo?" Piper called as she began to become worried again.

"She was probably a student witch with the power of invisibility." Leo stated as he continued forward down the 'Great Hall', followed by the unknowing family.

"This place is so huge..." Phoebe stated as she looked around.

"Here." Leo stated as he gestured towards the wooden double doors.

"What's in there?" Jessie asked

"The Library." Leo replied as he opened the door for them, as the room was unfolded before them. The room was full of books, covered from wall to wall with hundreds of books full of texts. A few kids looked up to from their seats at the table as the Halliwell family entered their study session.

"You said we were going to look up the demon using the school's resources right?" Phoebe asked Leo to clarify as she took in the sight of the big room.

"Yeah." Leo replied confused.

"Ok, this is going to take awhile." Paige stated in awe.

"Leo we don't have time to go through all these books." Piper stated as she held onto Wyatt's hand.

"Can I give you some assistant?" A small bald man asked as he walked up to the sisters.

"Sigmund, it's nice to see you again." Leo greeted the shorter man.

"Hello Leo." Sigmund replied, "Can I help you somehow?"

"We're looking for a specific demon, we don't know his name, we don't know his powers, but we know he's a higher level demon and what he looks like." Chris replied as he stepped forward from behind the sisters.

"Follow me, I'll show you our demon section, we have a variety of text with images you could compare with." Sigmund replied as he ushered Chris to the other side of the room. Jessie decided to follow along, leaving the sisters, Leo, and Wyatt behind.

"Oh you made it." a voice said from the door. The sisters and Leo turned to find Gideon standing there with a book in his hand. The family watched as he held the book up in front on him as orbs engulfed it and disappeared, only to reappear on the shelf across from him.

"Gideon, the school looks amazing since the last time I saw it." Leo stated.

"Yes, well we had a long time to improve. Let me show you around." Gideon stated as he gestured for the door. "We'll leave the two young ones with Sigmund, I'm sure they are eager to find the demon. It will probably take some time." Gideon stated as he looked over to see Jessie and Chris burying themselves in books already.

"Chris we'll be back soon." Piper called out to her son. She watched as her youngest son was oblivious to her call. "Look we just gave him more books to stress over." Piper stated with a sarcastic smile.

"Just what we needed." Phoebe returned.

The family turned towards the door as they left the Library. As they continued their journey down the 'Great Hall', Piper couldn't help but feel awkward and hesitant about the whole place.

"Now I know why I wouldn't let Wyatt or Chris come to this school." Piper stated softly as she grabbed Phoebe's arm for comfort. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Piper, it's not all that bad." Phoebe tried to assure her oldest sister.

"Here are some of the classes we have at the school," Gideon said as he opened one of the doors and ushered the family inside.

"This is a Potion Ed. Class, an introductory course to basic potion brewing.

In the brightly light classroom, the family saw several students reading instructions on potion making, others were already adding ingredients into their cauldron. Paige however saw a group of students goofing around. One of the boys from the mischievous group walked over to one of the other tables and dropped a few peddles into the cauldron of the unaware students.

Paige notice the peddles he dropped in were Foxglove peddles, a poisonous flower that the sisters sometime use in their vanquishing potions.

One of the students from the unknowing table turned and was about to add the next ingredient that was crucial to their potion. Paige's expression quickly changed to one of fear and shock as she realized what the next ingredient was.

"NO don't do that. Lily peddles!" Paige exclaimed, as she held out her hand as the lily peddles orbed into her hand. The class erupted into whispers as Paige outburst excited the class. She crossed the classroom to the table of students she just saved. "Foxglove and Lily of the Valley should never go together." She stated softly, instructing the young ones. "Never." Paige repeated as she turned her gaze to the trouble-making group.

"Start with a fresh batch, this one has been contaminated." She continued to instruct the students as they nodded their heads.

"What?" Paige asked in embarrassment as she returned to group.

"Good one there Paige, if I didn't know any better, I think you kinda enjoyed that." Piper said as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah, that felt really good." Paige returned.

Gideon smiled at Paige's remark, as he gestured towards the exit of the classroom. They continued their journey down the hall. The next room that Gideon ushered them into surprised the sisters as well, the room they were now in were full of toddlers around Wyatt's age running around.

"This is our nursery for magical children much like Wyatt." Gideon stated. "Here they are not suppressing their magic and they freely use it. They learn at a young age to control their magic."

"Oh my...." Piper stated as she saw toddlers running around and freely using their magic.

"Aren't you worried that their magic might hurt each other?" Paige asked. "I mean they're just children, what control could they possibly have at their age."

"Don't worry, their magic are not lethal. It will be years before they are even that powerful. But if there is an accident, we have a few white lighters that stay near just in case."  
  
"That's it!" Phoebe exclaimed as a thought hit her. "Which way back to the Library?" Phoebe exclaimed in excitement.

"Phoebe what's going on?" Piper asked confused.

"I just thought of something and I need to run it by Chris." Phoebe replied

"Here, I'll orb you there." Gideon said as he waved his arm across Phoebe's body as he sent her away in orbs.

She reappeared in the Library with a confused look on her face as her eyes moved from side to side when she realized she was where she wanted to be.

"Chris! I think I figured it out." Phoebe exclaimed as she ran to the table Jessie and Chris were occupying. Several piles of books where already towering over the two young witches.

"What do mean?" Jessie asked

"The demon! Something Gideon said might be a clue that could help us." Phoebe started.

"Go on." Chris urged as his interest peeked.

"He said it would take years for a being to become powerful, even Wyatt." Phoebe started, "the demon came from the future 22 years from now. 22 years is a long time, time to gain power and to climb the demon hierarchy."

"That means..." Jessie stated as it all fell into place.

"He's a lower level demon in this time. We've been looking for a higher level demon this whole time. Of course he wouldn't be in these books as a higher-level demon..."Chris said

"Or the Book of Shadows, like you told me earlier, some demons aren't worth being in the Book." Jessie continues, "Probably why we couldn't find him."

TBC, Please Review.


	25. Confused Chris

With newfound hope from Phoebe's revelation, Jessie and Chris expanded their research to lower level demons as well as higher-level demons. Paige had join Phoebe, Chris, and Jessie in the library while Piper and Leo remained in the nursery as they watched Wyatt play with some of the toys that were there.

"Ok, we've looked through all these books and still we can't find him!" Paige exclaimed in frustration. "Isn't there an easier way?"

"Chris, she's right." Jessie agreed as she stared at the towers of books that surrounded them. "Whatever level demon he is, he doesn't seem to be in these books."

Chris sighed out in defeat as he admitted to himself that the girls were right. Almost two hours have passed and they still had no clue who this demon was. The headache from this morning returned as he rested in face in his hands to try to ease the pain.

"We can't give up." Chris muttered from behind his hands.

"Chris is right, there has to be a way for us to get this demon." Phoebe stated trying to cheer up the spirits of her fallen family.

Meanwhile in the Nursery, Piper sat in a chair with Leo standing behind her, they watched as their first-born played alone. Piper gazed at her son as he examined the toy on the ground. She could see he wasn't having fun in this nursery.

"Piper what is it?" Leo asked as he saw her troubled face.

"Leo, our children....one is going to grow up to be evil and the other full pain and suffering." Piper said softly has the pain from her own words caused her eyes to water. "What kind of parents are we?"

"We're good parents Piper, it's going to be ok. We'll make sure it doesn't happen." Leo stated.

"Good parents? Our oldest son is the big evil in the future! Our youngest is suffering because of us!" Piper said aloud, but not loud enough to disturb the nearby children.

"Chris came back to change all that and we'll help him." Leo returned, "We can't lose faith in him." Leo assured her.

"Where do we go from here, just last night we found out we are suppose to have another son." Piper said, "We aren't even together anymore."

"I'm always here for you. I will always love you no matter what we go through." Leo replied as he squeezed her shoulders to try and comfort her. Piper's heart skipped as she listened to Leo's loving words. Her feelings never changed and she still loved him with everything she had.

As his parents had their conversation, Wyatt sat alone in the nursery as others played around him. He looked down sadly at his toys. Even though he was still a young child, he understood and comprehended better than most children older than him. Wyatt didn't want to play with these other children he didn't even know them. He wanted to play with his favorite playmate....Chris.

Piper looked up just in time to see one of the children walking towards Wyatt. The little girl stood in front of him as Wyatt's gaze came up from the ground and he looked at the child in front of him. They looked at each other for a moment when she offered her toy to him to play with.

In a blink of an eye, the noisy room that was once filled with joyous laughter of children became deafly quiet. Piper immediately rose to her feet as panic and fear took over and she raced over to her child. She gazed around the room as she saw all the children in the room....frozen.

In the library, Chris sat in his seat with his hands still covering his face. He was trying his best to listen to Phoebe as she shot off idea after idea on how to figure out who this demon was. Then suddenly in mid sentence, Phoebe just stopped talking and all was quiet.

Chris slowly uncovered his face to find out why is aunt stopped talking so abruptly. He stared at her as she stared back. She sat there, wide-open mouth with her hand raised in the air.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked confused as he continued to stare at her. He looked beside him to Jessie and she was in the same state of motion as Phoebe. Chris cautiously waved his hand in front on her face hoping to get a response, but he received none.

Chris's attention expanded to the entire room as he realized the room was completely frozen in time. It was like Piper had frozen the room, but Piper was nowhere to be found. Looking around once more, he quickly orbed to his mother.

Once the bluish orbs were gone, he was standing across from Piper as he saw panic and worry written all over her face. He took in the sight before him, Wyatt looked around innocently as Piper held him close.

"Mom what happened?" Chris asked worried, "Did you do this?" Chris said as he walked towards his mother.

"No...at least I don't think so." Piper responded unsure of what really happened.

"The entire school is frozen." Chris stated, "If it wasn't you, then who?" Chris asked as fear began to set over him.

"The whole school?" Piper repeated surprised as her gaze came to Wyatt, "Wyatt?" Piper stated as she turned her gaze to Chris.

"He did it?!" Chris exclaimed shocked.

"I think he did, he was sitting there playing alone and that girl tried to play with him," Piper explained as she pointed to the small girl that was frozen still extending her toy out in front of her.

"I think he just panicked, he never really played with other kids before." Piper said.

"So he froze the whole school! Just because some girl tried to play with him!" Chris yelled out in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon he's just a kid. He got scared." Piper defended Chris's older brother. "Where are your aunts?" Piper asked as she realized her sisters weren't there.

"They're frozen!" Chris exclaimed.

"That's impossible, they're good witches. Good witches don't freeze." Piper stated.

"Yeah well last time I checked this entire school is pretty much made up of good witches. And I am pretty sure they are ALL frozen." Chris returned sarcastically.

"Orb me to them." Piper instructed as she held out her hand. Chris quickly took his mother's hand and looked up at Leo.

"What about Leo?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah." Piper replied as she took of his hand as well. "Ok let's go." She finished as orbs surrounded them and moments later they were in the Library.

"This can't be good, how could they possibly be frozen! Even if Wyatt did do it, why would they freeze as well." Piper stated in confusion. "This doesn't make sense."

"How come we're not frozen too?" Chris asked as he became more confused.

"I don't know." Piper said as she looked around the room, "Maybe because we all have the power, so we can't freeze one another?" Piper guessed.

"That would make sense. Mom, try unfreezing them." Chris suggested.

"Ok here goes." Piper replied as she flicked one of her hands towards Phoebe and instantly Phoebe was unfrozen.

"....demon is from another dimension." Phoebe said as she finished the sentence she started before she was frozen. She was oblivious to the fact that she was just frozen moments before. She looked ahead and found that Chris wasn't there. "Chris?" Phoebe called out confused.

"Behind you." Chris replied to her call.

"How'd you do that?" Phoebe asked confused as she rose from her seat. "And when did you get here?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister. She turned to Paige and saw that her youngest sister was staring into space.

Phoebe slowly walked over to Paige and waved her hand in front of her baby sister. "What's wrong with Paige?" Phoebe asked concerned as she turned around, "What's wrong with everybody?" Phoebe asked as she scanned the room, "They're frozen!" Phoebe exclaimed answering her own question.

"Yes they are." Piper confirmed.

"Piper did you do this." Phoebe accused.

"No...your nephew did." Piper replied.

"Chris?! This is unnecessary use of magic. You should know better than that." Phoebe said as she turned to her future nephew.

"Ok bad headache just got worst." Chris replied, ignoring his aunt's accusation and scolding as he rubbed his temple.

"Not that nephew, this one." Piper stated as she gestured to Wyatt.

"Wyatt? But he froze Paige...wait was I frozen too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. He froze the entire school!" Chris replied, his headache not helping the situation.

"Chris why don't you go rest over there and stay away from the books for a little bit while I try to figure out how I'm gonna unfreeze all these people." Piper stated as she set Wyatt on the table. "You stay there." She instructed her child.

"He froze the school?!" Phoebe said in shock, "But your powers aren't even that strong."

"I know I know that's what scares me." Piper replied Phoebe could hear the fear in her voice.

"How about a spell?" Phoebe suggested.

"Sure..." Piper trailed off as she went over and unfroze Paige and Jessie.

As Piper filled Jessie and Paige in on what just happened, Phoebe sat at an empty table and began thinking up of a spell to unfreeze the school.

TBC, Please Review


	26. Proud Chris

Authors Note: Wow it's been a long long time since I posted a new chapter. But I have a valid excuse, with school I've had no time to write. I have ideas I just haven't found the time. Right now it's late in the night. I'll try to get another one up soon.

After three well-written spells, the whole school stood as it once was hours before. Piper was on the edge of giving up hope of freeing the school from her son's magic. Chris had passed out a while ago on a desk across the room.

"Nothing is working!" Piper exclaimed in frustration.

"Piper we can't give up." Phoebe replied, "There's gotta be a way for us to undo this."

"How? It's lasted for almost two hours! Why hasn't it worn off yet? What if it never wears off?" Piper questioned seeking answers in her sister's eyes.

"He's more powerful than I thought." Jessie said

"Let's just try this spell huh? It's a Power of Three spell." Paige suggested.

"The last two spells were Power of Three spells." Piper returned, her voice lacking hope.

"You still have to try Piper." Jessie added.

"Fine." Piper said as she moved to stand on one side of Phoebe and Paige joined them on the opposite side of Phoebe. The three quickly read the spell to themselves once before they recited the spell together.

_We invoke the Power of Three_

_Set these innocents free_

_The actions of the Twice Blessed One_

_Undo what he has done_

After they finished, they quickly glanced around the library hoping that the students would unfreeze. As moments passed their hopes were shattered as another spell was unsuccessful.

"Is he stronger than the Power of Three?" Jessie asked.

"It's possible." Paige replied.

"Dammit!" Piper exclaimed in frustration once again. She quickly crossed the room to where Wyatt had been sitting playing with his toys. She bent down and picked him up and sat him on her hip.

"Wyatt, honey, unfreeze these nice people. For mommy." Piper tried to persuade her son only to get an innocent look from the toddler. "Wyatt please unfreeze these people. It's not nice to freeze people." She said once again hoping her son would listen to her.

"Kiss!" Wyatt struggled to say.

"Wyatt did you just say something." Piper questioned.

"Kiss!"

"Oh oh guys I think Wyatt just said his first word." Piper stated in joy getting her sisters attention.

"What'd he say?" Paige exclaimed as she rushed over.

"Um...I'm pretty sure he said Chris." Piper replied. "Honey? Say it again?" Piper asked again.

"Kiss!" Wyatt said out loud as he pointed to a sleeping Chris.

"Aww his first word is his unborn brother's name." Phoebe stated proudly but with sarcasm.

"Kiss!" Wyatt spoke with confident and suddenly he orbed out of his mother's arms.

"Wyatt where did you go?" Piper asked with worry in her voice.

She quickly scanned the room only to find Wyatt sitting on the desk that Chris was laying his head on. Wyatt stared at the sleeping Chris for a few moments before he patted his brother's head gently. The Charmed Ones watched the touching moment between the two brothers.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Wyatt shouted as his patting turned to pounding of Chris's head.

Their warm feelings disappeared as they saw where this was going. They quickly rushed over to stop Wyatt from giving Chris a concussion, even though it was impossible.

"Oh ow that's not good." Phoebe said as she quickly crossed room followed by the others. 

"Wyatt, don't hit your brother. That's not nice either." Piper ordered her son.

"Yeah he's gonna be cranky when he gets up." Jessie added.

Chris quickly jerked his body upright. He looked around and found his baby brother sitting across from him with a huge grin on his face.

"Wyatt why did you wake me up?" Chris complained as if the child could understand him.

"Kiss!" Wyatt said with excitement as he held out his hand and one of his toys appeared.

"Mom? Did he just say my name?" Chris asked in disbelief fully awake now.

"Yes he did." Piper assured her confused son.

"That's so cool." Chris said proudly as a smile formed on his face.

"I think he wants you to play with him." Piper stated as she saw Wyatt offer his toy to Chris.

"Sure Wyatt?" Chris said as he raised his hand and pointed two fingers towards the toy and slowly levitated it out of the toddler's hand.

Wyatt burst into a giggling fit and clapped his hands. Then suddenly the room was filled with chattering of students. Everyone's head quickly snapped around the room as they saw the students they tried so hard to unfreeze moving around again not knowing seconds before they were frozen in time.

"Hmm I guess all he wanted was to play with Chris." Jessie guessed, "How sweet."

"What?! We spent all that time and all we had to do was set up a play date with Chris?" Phoebe stated in disbelief.

"He just likes me better." Chris said to his aunt as he stuck his tongue out.

"Why didn't he just unfreeze the students before when Chris was here." Paige asked confused.

"Because Chris went away to rest because of his headache." Piper explained, "Wyatt didn't get the chance to play with him."

"I guess he got tired of waiting." Chris stated as he rubbed the spot where Wyatt hit him multiple times. The women started laughing at Chris's remark. The short moment of joy was interrupted as Gideon burst through the doors catching everyone's attention.

"A witch needs you're help. The demon you're looking for is after her." Gideon quickly stated.

TBC, Please Review.


	27. Run Chris

"The demon?" Paige asked as everyone's attention focused on the Elder.

"Yes, he's after a witch with the ability to travel from place to place through shadows." Gideon explained but realized he confused them even more as he read their facial expression.

"That's a new one. I never heard of it." Chris said

"She also has the power to control the shadows to protect her, much like Wyatt's shield." Gideon added

"But? There's a but isn't there." Paige asked

"She is fairly new to her powers, she's not strong enough to protect herself from him." Gideon replied, "She needs your protection." He added.

"We'll do what we can." Phoebe stated, "Do you know where we can find her?"

"She's hiding in the woods. You should be able to find her by scrying." Gideon suggested.

"Scrying? But we don't have anything of hers to scry for." Phoebe said

"Focus on her powers. It's a very rare gift among witches, it shouldn't be a problem to locate her." Gideon replied.

"Her powers sound like they should be demonic." Piper added. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Piper asked

"We have watched over her since she has received her powers. I assure you, she is a good witch." Gideon replied.

"Something just doesn't add up." Piper warned.

"Piper we don't have a choice." Phoebe stated. "She's an innocent and she needs our help."

"I guess we'll head back to the manor?" Chris asked as he started for the exit.

The family moved towards the doors exiting the Library as thoughts of Wyatt's safety ran to through Piper's mind.

"Wait!" Piper stated as everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards the eldest Charmed One.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Chris asked concerned. He saw the fear in her eyes and he didn't like what he saw.

"With that demon on the loose I don't want Wyatt staying at the manor. Gideon is it alright if I leave him here till this is over." Piper asked. She didn't want to part with her baby but she knew she had to for his safety.

"It's not a problem at all." Gideon replied.

"I'll stay with him just so he doesn't get scared. Call if you need me." Leo added. Leo's actions caused Piper's worry to fade away.

"Thank you." Piper said as she knelt down in front her son, "I love you Wyatt, mommy will be back in a little while. Be good for daddy." Piper said to him as she kissed him on the cheek. She slowly rose from her kneeling position and turned to leave, followed by her sisters, Chris, and Jessie.

Leo quickly raced to catch up with them before they left. He grabbed Chris's shoulder and turned him to look into his eyes.

"Protect them Chris." Leo said to his son, looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't worry Leo, I will." Chris said as he turned away quickly not seeing the hurt in Leo's eyes as his first name left his son' s lips once again. Leo's gaze fell to the ground in shame.

The five witches quickly walked down the endless hall until they reached their destination. Chris opened the door for everyone as they stepped back into their home. Hours have passed and night had fallen upon the house.

"Paige start scrying for that witch. I'm gonna prepare some potions." Piper instructed but Paige was already one step ahead of her. Paige was already hovering over a map with the crystal dangling on the string as she watched it closely.

"I'll start on a spell just in case." Phoebe added as she watched her youngest sister focus on the crystal.

"Guys...." Paige called out causing everyone to return to the hall.

"Did you find her?" Phoebe asked confused, only a few moments have passed, the witch couldn't have been found that fast.

"Yeah, she's here at the manor." Paige replied looking up from the map with a lost expression.

"What?!" Chris questioned as he looked around the room. "There's no one here but us." Chris stated.

"Help me...." A faint voice cried out and caught everyone's attention. Everyone searched the room but there was no one to be seen except for them.

"Where are you?" Piper called out to the voice.

In the corner of the room, a figure emerged from the shadows as she took in her new surrounding. She cautiously stepped from the dark shadow and stood in the light. She looked much like Paige, light skin tone, about Phoebe's height, and she had dark hair.

"Please help me." The young woman cried out. "He said you are the only ones that can protect me."

"Why would he tell you that?" Jessie asked confused, she sensed the woman was telling the truth but also her fear was strong. "Unless he knew you were coming straight to you guys." Jessie said with fear as she turned to the sisters.

"He'll be here soon." The woman warned.

"Soon? How about now." A voice rang through the room causing everyone to turn around and faced the demon they have been after. He stood on top of the stairs looking down on the Charmed ones.

"Run!" Piper yelled as she flicked her hands towards the demon. He quickly shimmered out, dodging Piper's assault.

He reappeared beside her and catching her off guard. He gave her a sinister smirk before he hit her with the back of his hand, sending her hard to the ground.

"Mom!" Chris called out as he ran to his mother's aide. He swung his arm towards the demon, picking the demon off of his feet and sending him across the room.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

The demon was more than ready for his enemies. In the middle of his violent flight, he shimmered out only to reappear safely on the ground. A fiery fireball formed in his hand, he looked at Chris and threw it at the young witch.

Chris quickly orbed to dodge the fireball. It safely collided with the wall no longer endangering the witches. Chris reappeared in front of his aunts as he stood as their shield.

"Guys get out of here. Take Piper to safety." Jessie cried out as she ran forward to distract the demon.

"Jessie!" Chris called after her.

Jessie now stood between the demons and the family that's been there for her for the past week.

"Get out of here!" Jessie yelled back.

"Chris let's go!" Paige urged her nephew. Paige grabbed hold of Chris's arm as she orbed them to the attic.

Meanwhile Jessie and the other witch stood strong against their hunter. Jessie focused hard as she tried to force cold feelings onto him.

"Your silly mind games won't work on me witch." The demon said as he threw Jessie to the ground with a thrust of his hand. From her laying position, Jessie focused an empath orb and shot it at the demon. He easily dodged the reddish orb. He turned back towards the empath and with his hand picked her off the ground and threw her into the wall. Knocking her unconscious.

The woman quickly ran to Jessie's side and finding courage she stood up against the demon.

"Leave her alone!" the woman yelled as she raised a shadow barrier around her and Jessie.

"Your magic alone won't protect you." The demon stated as he conjured an athame. He walked towards the barrier and laid a hand against the solid shadow. He began to press in and slowly but surely he broke through the dark barrier with his hand.

"No, that's not possible..." the woman said in disbelief. She stood up and ran towards the nearest shadow in the corner, hoping to transport herself. The demon knew her intentions and acted quickly.

He quickly conjured a fireball into his hand, it's bright light caused nearby shadows to fade, blocking her escape. The woman was now cornered and nowhere to run. She shed her tears of fear as she begged for her life.

He grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. He gave her one final evil laugh before he plunged the knife into her chest.

"Ahh! No!" The woman cried out as the athame pierced her chest.

Jessie came to in time to see the witch take her last breath. The demon withdrew the athame and when he did so did the essence of her magic.

"What did you do to her?" Jessie cried out as a horrible murder took place in front of her and she could do nothing to stop it.

"That witch couldn't comprehend how powerful she was. She didn't understand what she could do. But I did." The demon spoke as his hands were engulfed by an eerie shadow.

"You're crazy!" Jessie cried out as she slowly got to her feet.

"And you're dead!" The demon returned as he threw his hands forward. Dark energy shot from his hands towards the helpless empath. Jessie held her eyes tight not wanting to see the cause of her impending death.

"What?!" The demon cried out in shock.

Jessie slowly opened her eyes to find herself still alive. She looked behind her as she saw the remains of what use to be a coffee table. The dark energy barely missed her as it collided with the coffee table. She looked ahead and found Chris standing on top of the stairs with his arm extended towards her.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Chris returned as he flicked his hands and caused the demon's arm to spark. The demon grabbed his arm as a mild burn mark was left from the attack.

"Neither will I!" Paige added as she orbed in beside Jessie, Paige quickly threw the potion vial she had in her hand.

"Ahh!" The demon cried in agony as the vial hit in square in the chest. He flew back into the wall as he fell to a heap on the ground. He looked up in defeat and shimmered out before anything else happened to him.

"Jessie? You ok?" Chris asked as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah, that was close." Jessie replied. "The woman, I could've done something...." Jessie said sadly.

"Honey, you did everything you could. You can't blame yourself." Paige said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He took her powers didn't he?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah I think so." Paige replied.

"Is Piper ok?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah mom's gonna be fine. Are you?" Chris replied.

"Yeah." Jessie replied.

"We'll get him next time." Paige stated

TBC, Please Review


	28. Lost Chris

After her act of bravery against the demon, Jessie slipped into a slumber in the living room. Hours have passed since the attack on the manor and all was quiet in the house. All except the attic.

The Charmed Ones and Chris were keeping themselves busy. Phoebe had her nose in a notepad coming up with new spells against the demon. Paige mixed away as she added herbs and essence into the pot to create the most powerful potions she has ever made. Piper carefully placed magical crystals around the manor hoping to keep demons from intruding the manor.

Chris was in his own world. He was mindlessly going through the Book of Shadows knowing that there was nothing in the Book that could help him. Yet, he just kept flipping the old pages trying to keep himself busy.

He was lost, coming to the past he knew of the evils that his mother and her sisters fought and knew how to stop most of them. As a kid, he was told numerous stories dealing with the Charmed Ones adventures. He heard them all over and over and imagined the adventure playing out in his head.

But his demon wasn't from the past but the future. He felt as if he couldn't pull his own weight when it came to this demon. This was a new threat that he knew nothing about.

Across the room, Paige reached for the last ingredient for her potion. She added it to the pot as the final explosion signaled the completion of the potion as well as caused the occupants in the attic to jump in fright. The other three witches quickly scanned the room trying to find the source of the explosion.

"Sorry." Paige said meekly as she realized she scared her family.

"Don't worry about it, I think we're all edgy after what just happened." Phoebe replied as she laid her head in the palm of her hand. "It'll be better once we get rid of this demon once and for all."

"And how long do you think that's going to take?" A familiar but sinister voice rang out through the attic.

The Halliwells quickly ran into a tight group in the middle of the attic as they searched the room for their enemy.

"Stay clear of the shadows." Piper warned her family as she held her hands close readying herself to blow up anything that appears.

"That won't help you." The demon stated coldly.

"Who are you?" Paige asked hoping he would answer.

"I am Soren and I will rid the world of the Charmed Ones." Soren replied. "One by one...."

"You can't kill them if you don't show yourself." Chris called out his anger clearly showing. The Charmed Ones did not attempt to react to Chris's comment.

"Why show myself when I can attack without being seen?" Soren returned.

"Get out... Now!" Piper stated as she moved towards the open door, taking Soren's threat seriously. Her family quickly followed her.

They were almost to the door when it was violently shut to block their way. From the corner of the room near the door, the shadows that were there appeared to move on their own.

Phoebe was the only that seemed to notice their irregular movement. Before she could warn them, the shadows shot out in tentacles and grabbed hold on her limbs, pulling her dangerously close to their source.

"Somebody help!" Phoebe cried out as she helplessly fought against the solid shadows that were pulling her in. "Get them off of me!" She cried.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled out as she flicked her hands attempting to blow up the things that held her sister, but shockingly nothing happened. "Chris orb her!" Piper ordered as she continued to flick her hands knowing that her powers were useless.

Hearing his mother's order, Chris rushed towards his aunt as he extended his arm out to grab hold of her. As he barely touched her shoulder, Chris didn't have the time to orb as a shadow burst forward hitting him in the chest and knocking him across the room.

"Chris!" Piper cried as she ran to his side. She looked up in time to see Phoebe being pulled into the dark corner of the room and she seemed to sink into them. In mere seconds her sister was gone. "Phoebe!" Piper cried in shock.

Piper looked down at her son and examined his injury. Paige rushed to her side as she watched an unconscious Chris.

"Is he alright?" Paige asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. What about Phoebe?" Piper stated as she began to worry about her younger sibling.

Before Piper could shift to her usual "crazy panic woman" state, Phoebe popped out of the shadows near the windows, a few feet from where she was originally taken. She emerged and took a few steps forward before falling to her knees. Feeling disoriented and cold, Phoebe wrapped her arms around herself as the coldness of the shadows overwhelmed her.

"Oh my God, Phoebe?" Paige stated as she crossed the room to comfort her sister. "What happened?"

"He...he... took me in...I saw him. It..it...was so cold." Phoebe replied as she shivered through her words. "I kicked him and fell from his grasp. And I just fell until I was back out."

Chris slowly came to as his eyes flickered open. He looked up to find his mother looking down at him with worrying eyes.

"You ok?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah." Chris replied as he put himself in a sitting position. "Phoebe?!" Chris exclaimed when he remembered that she was in danger before he was knocked out.

"I'm fine." Phoebe replied.

"Where'd he go?" Chris asked

"Don't know." Paige stated.

"Jessie..." Chris said softly as his eyes grew wide in fright as if he knew she was in danger. They quickly got to their feet and rushed out the door. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were shocked at the scene before them.

Jessie was suspended in the air a few feet off the ground as Soren held her tightly by the neck.

"Jessie!" Paige said as she rushed forward. Soren thrust his palm in Paige's direction as a shadow barrier was raised to block her path. Paige painfully collided with the translucent wall as she fell to the ground.

"Let her go!" Piper yelled as she flicked her hands at the barrier only to have the wall burst open for a few moments before it reformed into a solid wall.

"No, I have a plan for your little friend here." Soren said as he laughed at them. "Watch and see..." he trailed off as his body was enveloped by shadows.

"No!" Chris cried out as he attempted to orb to save Jessie only to bounce off the barrier and re-emerge in a heap on the ground. Piper knelt down beside her son once again as she watched helplessly as Soren went through with his plans.

The shadows that covered Soren grew darker till his entire body was nothing but a solid black being. Jessie's unconscious body was slowly lowered to the ground till her feet were planted on the floor. Soren released his hold on Jessie's throat long enough for him to vanish into her body before she collapsed to the ground.

The barrier that separated Jessie and the Charmed Ones dissipated as they rose to their feet. Chris took a few stepped forward as he peered at Jessie's limp body. A hand on his arm kept him from moving forward. He glanced back to find his mother looking at him with worry.

"Careful." Piper said softly. Chris nodded in acknowledgement as he turned back to Jessie and continued his path forward.

Chris finally reached Jessie as he knelt beside her.

"Jessie?" Chris called softly as he saw Jessie's eyes open slowly.....

TBC, Please Review


	29. Powerless Chris

Chris cautiously approached the limp body of his fallen friend. The Charmed Ones watched in hope as their son and nephew came closer and closer to Jessie's body. Piper covered her mouth with her hands as she patiently waited from across the room with her two sisters by her side.

Chris closed the gap between Jessie and himself as he knelt down beside her body. Jessie's body lay on her stomach and Chris could only see her back. Chris placed a firm hand on her shoulder, he hesitated for a moment before he pulled her upper body to face him. As he held his breath, Chris placed a hoping hand on Jessie's neck hoping to find a pulse.

"Jessie?" Chris called out softly. In response to Chris's call, Jessie's eyes slowly opened.

"Is she…." Paige asked not wanting to finish her question.

"Run." Chris said confusing the Charmed Ones with his warning.

"Chris?" Piper asked taking a few steps forward. "Chris?" she called out again. She began to worry when she didn't get a response from her son the first time she said his name.

"No don't come any closer! Get out now!" Chris warned again as he rose from his kneeling position and backing up from his friend.

"Chris what is it?" Paige asked as fear started taking over.

"She's not herself…." Chris trailed off as he returned to his family's side.

Not long after Chris finished his sentence Jessie slowly got to her feet. Phoebe started to move toward the empath until Chris blocked her path with his arm.

"Chris what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Look at her. Look into her eyes." Chris replied never taking his alerted eyes off of the person standing before him.

The Charmed Ones did as Chris has told them and they finally saw what Chris had seen just moments before. Standing before them was the Jessie they all knew in body and form but one thing was different. Her eyes were black as coal and as you looked deeper into her eyes you would find nothing beyond them. Before, they were soft and welcoming and now they were a solid abyss. Jessie's current eyes reminded the Charmed Ones of their past enemy, the Source, which sent chills down each and every one of the powerful witches.

"Jessie?" Phoebe called out.

Instead of responding to her name, Jessie looked down to her right side and brought her right hand up and held her palm open. A reddish orb that looked similar to a demonic energy ball but instead of coursing blue electrical energy emitting for it, the energy ball was a smooth reddish orb.

At the sight of the energy ball, the Halliwells took a few cautious steps away from the empath.

"Jessie?" Phoebe called out again.

"Such power in a young witch." Jessie replied, only it wasn't Jessie. It sounded more like Soren with a demonic echo in his voice.

"Let her go Soren." Paige yelled.

"Do you know how powerful she is, how she could easily defeat you." Soren continued raising his left palm towards the witches.

"Piper, freeze him." Phoebe ordered.

Piper quickly threw her arms up and flicked her hands towards the empath, only nothing happened.

"Um um uh." Piper stammered confused.

"Jessie's still a good witch, she can't freeze." Chris clarified.

"Great…" Piper replied. "Chris, Paige, orb us out now."

Quickly Paige grabbed hold of Phoebe and Chris grabbed his mother. Both the witch-white lighters willed themselves to orb to the attic but nothing happened.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked wondering why they were still in the living room.

"I can't orb." Paige replied. Looking around the room, her eye came upon a lamp. "Lamp!" Paige called out with her hand extended towards the object. "My powers are gone." Paige said in shock.

"What?" Piper asked still looking at an arm extending, energy ball wielding Jessie. "Run now." Piper instructed.

As her family turned to run towards the stairs, Piper turned to the same lamp that Paige tried to orb and she flicked her hands at the lamp only to find her powers were gone as well. With this new revelation, she ran towards the stairs as fast as she could.

Piper got halfway up the stairs and found herself looking back at Jessie. Just as she looked, a possessed Jessie brought her arm back and lunged the energy ball towards a fleeing Piper. As a natural reaction, Piper threw her hands up to freeze the orb only to have nothing happen. The energy ball hit her in the upper arm and brought her to the ground.

Her scream of pain brought her middle sister running.

"Piper?!" Phoebe screamed in fear. She quickly ran down the stairs to her sister aide. Grabbing her sister's uninjured arm, Phoebe helped her to her feet.

"Phoebe, my powers aren't working." Piper said stumbling up the steps.

"This is not happening." Phoebe stated as the two of them entered the attic. Phoebe quickly shut the door behind them and attempted to barricade the door as much as she could.

"It looks like our powers are gone." Phoebe stated as she stood still with her arms relaxed. "I can't levitate either." Phoebe stated.

"Chris, how bout you?" Piper asked.

Chris quickly threw his hand towards a trunk and proving that his powers were gone as well.

"Guess I know what that means." Paige remarked.

"How is this possible, Jessie or Soren doesn't have the power to take away ours." Piper stated.

"Actually she does." Phoebe stated as she began to understand.

"Phoebe, what are you thinking." Piper asked

"It's Jessie, she can control each and every one of our emotions, our feelings. Our powers are emotionally tied to us. If Soren somehow figured out how to play with that then he can keep us from focusing our emotions and stop us from using our powers." Phoebe explained.

"But how would he know which emotions to counter to stop us from triggering our powers?" Paige asked.

"Jessie, she knows how we use our powers, we might not have told her exactly how and which feeling but by using our powers, she's able to read it." Chris said as he began to realize.

Just as the witches figured out what was wrong with their powers, the door to the attic violently exploded allowing the dangerous empath to enter their haven.

TBC, Please Review


	30. Furious Chris

Fearing for her own life as well as the lives of her family, Piper watched on as Soren stepped through the doorframe. Just moments before Chris stepped in front of his mother as her protector while she held a firm and protective grip on his arm. The Halliwells watched on helplessly as Soren took in the surroundings and the contents of the attic.

Not saying a single word he continued explored the attic but making sure he was between the witches and the door, knowing they were no threat to him as long as he kept their powers under control. He came across the potion table and glanced into the bowl and inspected the liquid.

"So this is the potion that is to vanquish me?" He asked looking in the direction of the Halliwells as his eyes came across the Book of Shadows. "And that must be the famous Book of Shadows of the Charmed Ones." Soren stated as he quickly closed the distance between them. "I never had pleasure of seeing the Book in the future, Wyatt had always kept it well protected." Soren continued as he reached to touch the Book. The Book glowed a warning as Soren quickly retracted his hand. He turned away and walked to the other side of the attic.

"Why is he playing games?" Paige whispered in confusion, "I mean, I like the idea of living and all but he should've killed us by now. What does he want?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." Phoebe replied looking in Soren's direction hoping he couldn't hear them.

"How?" Paige returned.

"Leo?" Chris suggested.

"No, once he gets here Soren will counter his powers too. We can't risk that." Piper quickly replied.

"What is this?!" Soren exclaimed as his eyes fell upon an item he recognized as his own. The Halliwells quickly stopped their scheming conversation and watched as Soren picked up an athame off one of the tables.

"I believe this is mine." Soren stated as he held the blade into the air.

Chris quickly recognized the knife and feelings of pain and loss quickly filled his inner being. Tears formed and threatened to fall as he remembered his lost love and how the blade that Soren currently held in his had took the life of his fiancée.

"That's belongs to you? You son of a bitch! You killed her!" Chris screamed as he quickly lunged towards the demon.

However, Soren was too quick for the emotional Chris that was charging him and he was able to counter Chris's attack, throwing him back towards his family.

"Chris!" Piper screamed in fear as she ran to her son's side. She examined his body and found he wasn't hurt at all, at least not physical wounds. She looked into his eyes saw immense pain and suffering behind them. Eyes that were fixed on the demon standing before him. The Halliwells once again watched helplessly as Soren held the blade high.

"Potentia Domicilium Intra, Adesdum Ipse" Soren chanted as the blade of the athame glowed an eerie blue.

"Paige, the potion!" Phoebe yelled.

Without thinking, Paige quickly ran to the potion table and grabbed one of the vials that held the vanquishing potion. "Good bye." Paige sarcastically stated before she threw the vial. The potion vial hit Soren in the chest and with a scream of pain their enemy violently exploded.

Before Chris could protest the sudden action, he watched as his only friend burst into flames.

As the flames of the vanquish finally faded, Piper let out a breathe of relief as their enemy was finally vanquished. But she soon realized that she had vanquished a friend and tears began to form.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Paige said softly as she realized her action.

But a few short seconds later, a cloud of dust began to form in the area that Soren once occupied. The witches watched on in confusion as the dust began to collect at a faster rate until it all merged together and once again Soren was a threat to their lives.

"How is that possible?" Paige asked in confusion but also relief, as Jessie was not truly vanquished.

"That potion would have worked Charmed Ones." Soren laughed, "But, with the power of a Phoenix, I am now stronger than before!" Soren stated loudly.

"Oh my god, he…he took her powers." Chris said softly as the thoughts of his lover's powers being used against them. "No! I won't let you do this!" Chris exclaimed as he got to his feet.

Just as he gained his footing, Soren suddenly threw the athame in his direction. Chris didn't have the chance to move as the blade pierced his chest and was knocked to the floor. At first he felt little pain and then the pain began to grow and spread throughout his chest. He felt his breath shortening, his blood rushing out of his body, his vision began to blur, and he fought to keep his eyes open. His mother was at his sides in seconds with tears in her eyes. She didn't even have the chance to cry out his name as she saw her son being hit with the athame.

Tears quickly filled her eyes as she search for lost words.

"Chris! Chris, you're gonna be ok! We're going to get your dad to heal you, just hold on." As she cried out her words, tears streamed down her face. "Leo!" Piper cried out to her husband.

"I…I…I…love…you…Mom." Chris slowly gasped out those words as he felt the light within leaving him. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"Chris…Chris you hang on!" Piper urged. "LEO!" Piper screamed out, "Please Leo hurry! Chris needs you!" Piper continued crying out as she saw her son's life weakening. "No Chris you hang on!" Piper continued as lights collected beside her.

"Leo heal him!" Piper cried out as she watched in horror as Chris's eyes folded over.

Leo quickly pulled the athame from his son's chest and held his healing hands over the wound. He held his hands over Chris a little longer until he realized he couldn't be healed and tears began to form in his eyes. Piper saw these tears and she didn't want to say it but she knew deep down what these tears meant.

It meant she lost her youngest son and it broke her heart as tears fell from her eyes. Leo fell back and leaned against the wall as the death of his son took over as pain and suffering overwhelmed him.

"NO! Please Chris! NO!" Piper cried as she laid her head on his chest and she attempted to wrap her arms around his body. Phoebe and Paige could only watch as Leo and Piper cried their hearts out.

"CHRIS!!" Piper cried at the top of her lungs. "Don't leave me like this, not now….please come back!!"

"One down, three to go." Soren stated coldly as he watched the family before him.

"You son of a bitch!" Piper screamed in anger as turned towards him, she jumped to her feet and ran towards Soren fueled by anger and pain.

Soren quickly formed an energy ball and launched it towards an emotional helpless Piper in one swift motion. The deadly orb hit her in the chest and quickly brought her to the ground. Phoebe watched in horror as her sister's body fell to the ground motionless.

Leo, Paige, and Phoebe quickly rushed towards an injured Piper. Leo held his hands once again to a life threatening wound and attempted to heal and once again his heals weren't working. Leo knew why his heals didn't work as his hands fell and he wrapped his arms around the body of his wife and pulled her close. The combine feelings of losing both his wife and his son were to the extreme and looking up to the ceiling in anguish, Leo let out a heart-wrenching cry.

Phoebe too fell to her knees in pain, as another sister was lost to evil. She slowly crawled over to Piper's body and took hold of her hand as tears streamed down her face.

"Not again…please not again." Phoebe cried out as she held Piper's hand tightly.

Seconds later Phoebe felt as if she was having a premonition but it wasn't the same. The room seemed to brighten and it blinded her until she saw visions of moments where she was crying after Piper's death and then Chris's and it continued backwards until she was at the moment before the whole nightmare started in the attic. The moment before Soren attacked. Once again the blinding light faded out the vision.

As the light faded Phoebe found herself in a different spot in the attic, instead of her original position on her knees beside Piper's body near the Book, she was sitting on the couch with the pencil and notebook. She glanced down on the notebook and saw spells that she tried to write just before the attack. She looked around the room and saw Chris flipping through the Book, Paige making a potion, and Piper placing crystals around the attic.

Phoebe was confused, it was as if the whole attack never happened and it was all just a premonition, a dream. But it felt all too real to her. So real that Phoebe had to jump to her feet and run towards her eldest sister and embraced her in a tight hug. Piper just stood there confused of why her middle sister was hugging her so tightly.

"Love you too sis." Piper stated with sarcasm, "What's the matter?" Piper asked confused

"I thought I lost you." Phoebe replied as she cried on her shoulders.

"Lost me?" Piper asked confused, "Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Piper asked again as she pulled Phoebe off of her.

"Soren is about to come here and kill both you and Chris. I saw it in a vision, but I don't think it was a premonition. It was like I lived through it and somehow I was able to come back to this moment. It's like I'm supposed to change it." an emotional Phoebe rambled.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Piper asked again in confusion, "And who is Soren?"

"Soren's the demon we're after." Phoebe replied.

"And how would you know that?" Paige asked.

"I told you I lived through this moment already, it's like déjà vu. In just a few minutes he is going to come here and kill us. And he will succeed, starting with you and Chris." Phoebe replied.

"He's not going to kill us, you've been here the whole time. You sure you weren't dreaming." Piper asked not knowing if Phoebe doesn't change something, she will die….

"Phoebe, I believe you." Chris finally spoke as he took in all that his aunt was saying. The Charmed Ones all turned to Chris for an explanation. "Your premonition powers are advancing again. In the future, you were able to jump back in time, it only happened every now and then. You were able to rewind the day and change what was meant to be changed to make everything right." Chris explained. "You were the one that inspired me to come to the past to save Wyatt." Chris added. (A/N: this power was borrowed from FOX's Tru Calling)

"Cool…when do I get a new power?" Paige asked.

"Not now." Piper scolded her youngest sister.

"We have to stop Soren before he gets to Jessie." Phoebe explained, "Paige, the potion works so grab it and head down stairs." Phoebe quickly instructed as she headed out the attic door and down to the living room.

"Whatever you say." Paige replied.

Once the Halliwells reached the bottom of the staircase, the shadows grew darker as Soren stepped out from the shadows. It was just as Phoebe predicted, but she changed a factor, instead of starting the attack in the attic, it now starts in the living room. 'The future has already been altered.' Phoebe thought.

"Piper freeze him!" Phoebe yelled and just as the words left her mouth, Piper flicked her wrists and temporarily froze the demon before he could do anything to counter her attack. But surprisingly enough he was fighting through the freeze, the Charmed Ones only had a small window of time to attack and vanquish the demon once and for all.

"Paige the potion!" Phoebe yelled once again. Paige pulled her arm back and threw the vial with all her might as it collided with a slow-moving Soren. As the vial broke and its' content released, his body violently exploded in flames just like before.

Phoebe cautiously stepped forward as if she was expecting him to regenerate like before…but it never happened because unlike before he doesn't have the regenerative power of the Phoenix.

TBC, Please Review


	31. Frightened Chris

A/N: I know it's been a long time but I just recieved a few emails asking to finish the story and I think I finally figured out how I want to end this. If all things go well you can expect another 20 chapters. I hope you like where I'm going with this.

A few weeks have passed since that frightful night. A night that should have ended in tragedy, if it wasn't for Phoebe's newfound power, it would have been the end of the Halliwells. A great evil was vanquished and all seem to be at peace. Demonic activity for the past few weeks were to a minimum, which gave the Charmed Ones time to catch up on their normal lives. Which also gave Chris and Jessie time to build on their bond and to figure out where to go from here.

Up in the attic, just as normal as ever, Chris has his head buried in the Book of Shadows going over and over again the events that had just occured trying to make sure that Soren was the evil that threatens the future of his family. Jessie had her fill of researching so she decided to take a break with Wyatt on the couch. As they played and cooed they could hear Piper and Phoebe chit chatting on the way up the stairs.

"You know how she is...she wants more power so she can go off and do her own thing. She's just stubborn like that." Piper explained as both Jessie and Chris looked up from what they were doing to listen in.

"Who wants more power?" Chris asked slightly intrigued as to who his mom was speaking of.

"Your whiney aunt Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed. "She won't stop talking about how I got a new active power and she didn't. Phoebe gets this and Phoebe has that she says...it's not my fault!" Phoebe vented while throwing her hands in the air.

"Atleast you can ignore her voice, her feelings on the other hand I can't. I have to take an advil everytime you and her are in the same room" Jessie sighed.

"Aww poor thing." Piper replied as she giggled. "So, how's my little boy doing?" As she turned to her toddler.

"I'm doing fine, I'm just trying to figure out if the threat is really over." Chris chimed in getting looks of amusement from the room.

"No Chris I was talking to your baby brother." Piper said laughing.

"Oh, nevermind then" Chris said in a sheepish manner as he returned his attention back to the book.

"Speaking of that...why are you still stressing over that? We haven't had a major attack in weeks and nothing out of the ordinary has happened since we vanquished Soren." Phoebe added

Just as the words escaped her mouth, the attic trembled and lights emitted out of thin air converging to a single spot on the attic wall.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you." Piper said in frustration as she picked up her son and placed him in his pen across the room. The others had joined Phoebe in the center of the attic as they watched the light show that had appeared in their attic.

"Paige!" Piper called out.

Moments later in a flash of blue orbs Paige had join her sisters.

"Uh...what's going on?" Paige asked confused and amazed by the lights.

"We don't know. The lights just appeared." Chris replied.

Moments later, the lights finally formed into, from the looks of it, a portal similar to the one Bianca came through in the past.

"Oh no not again." Piper exclaimed as she held her hands close ready to blow any threat that might emerge from the gateway.

As the family watched on they could finally see two men walked through and as they stepped out of the doorway the portal slowly closed behind them. Jessie studied these two strangers and tried to read them but to no success. Somehow they were able to block her powers.

Then suddenly she got a strange emotional hit from someone in the room. It was intense fear, anger, and pain. But, deep down she could sense love. She looked over and Chris was the one emitting all of these various emotions. She couldn't figure out why these strangers were making him feel the way he was.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked as she notices his intense stare.

Moments passed until Chris finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked as his voice trembled.

"Heh is that all you can say Christopher?" The tall blonde replied. "After all this time all you can say is what are you doing here? You can do much better than that. Where is that infamous sarcasm?" The man continued.

"Chris, who are these guys?" Piper asked again.

"Get back." Was the only thing he could say to his family.

"Chris! Answer me!" Piper exclaimed as her fear rose. "Paige, get Wyatt out of here." She said to her youngest sister as she stepped forward to make a barrier between her and her son.

"I don't need to go anywhere mother." The man said, "No harm will come to me." as he said this an almost simaltaneous gasps could be heard from everyone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Piper stammered. "You're Wyatt?" She asked as she took a step forward and stared into his blue eyes looking for the answer.

All Wyatt could do was return the stare with an icy cold one.

"You can't be..." Piper gasped out as she took a few steps back to join her family. "Paige...I said get Wyatt out of here!" Piper breathed out highly concerned for the safety of her child still not believing this cold man can be her beloved son.

As Paige ran over to baby Wyatt's pen, she didn't notice the other dark haired man raise his hand and instantly a bolt of electric energy shot from his fingertips and blasted her on the shoulder bringing her to the ground. Naturally Piper raised her hands in retaliation and flicked her fingers and blasted the demon only to hit an invisible barrier.

Startled, Piper once again attempted to blow him up and flicked her hands again in anger and once again a barrier prevented her assault.

"Mom it's useless!" Chris yelled as he pulled everyone back to where Paige layed. "It's Wyatt's energy barrier. Not even your power can penetrate it." Chris explained.

Jesie decided to test that theory and focused on Wyatt and sent an empath blast in his direction. Once again the orb collided with his defences.

"What an annoyance..." Wyatt said as he flicked his hand and sent Jessie flying into the wall behind her.

"Jessie!" Phoebe screamed as she saw her friend sailing through the air. She quickly rushed over and inspected the fallen girl. Letting out a sigh of relief when she found the girl still breathing.

"We have to get out of here!" Phoebe continued as she grabbed ahold of Jessie's hand and reached out with her other for Chris.

Chris reacted quickly and picked up baby Wyatt and took hold of his family and orbed all of them to safety. Wyatt watched as his family disappeared in blue orbs. He snickered at their fear of him. He lowered his barrier and slowly walked around the attic that he grew up in. His eyes caught the Book of Shadows and he made his way over to it.

"This book is much smaller than the one of the future don't you think Silas." Wyatt spoke as he found himself standing in front of the podium on which the book rested.

"Yes it is my Lord, but why may I ask, did you let your family leave?" Silas finally spoke with fear apparent in his voice.

"There is a time for everything..." Wyatt replied as his fingers slowly flipped the pages of his family's most prized possession...

TBC

Please Review.


	32. Review

Please Review

I've been out of writing for awhile and I would like to know what you think and maybe some ideas who knows. But it would be a great incentive to continue the story. :)


	33. Foolish Chris

Finding sanctuary at the Magic School, the Charmed Ones are recovering from their most recent and most traumatic attack. Once arriving at the school, Piper quickly called Leo to heal her sister and Jessie.

Knowing the two injured witches were in good hands she found a place to sit. Piper rested as she stared into space, shock still apparent on her face. She knew what Chris' mission was. The mission to save his brother from evil. She knew with all her heart that was his mission but deep down an inkling of her didn't want to believe her little toddler could become a cold blooded tyrant.

After seeing it for herself a few moments ago she can no longer hold onto that hope. The hope that by vanquishing Soren the threat to her son would finally be done with. Now seeing him flesh and blood right before her very eyes she knew there was someone else out there ready to corrupt him and make him her worst enemy.

She gazed over to the other side of the room to see Leo leaning over Paige healing the burnt wound that was on her shoulder while Phoebe explained to him what happened. Once the healing was done, Leo collapsed to the floor in shock only to do what Piper had just done seconds ago. He pulled baby Wyatt into a warm embrace and it only brought more tears to both parents.

She found herself searching the room once again for her other son, the one that came back to save his family. She found him staring sadly out the window. She could only imagine what he is going through right now. The memories and the deaths he had to see that his oldest brother committed.

She slowly pulled herself out of the chair and walked over to her son. When she reached him she put a comforting hand on his shoulder to let him know she was still there with him. Surprisingly she felt one of his hands on top of her's and he gave her hand a light squeeze to let her know that he knew she was with him. The mother and son bond that naturally was always there.

Their moment was broken when they heard coughing from the other side of the room. Mother and son peered over to see Leo finishing up his healing on Jessie and she woke up abruptly not knowing where she is.

"What happened?" she asked out of breath.

"We luckily escaped and came here." Phoebe replied.

"We could've lost both of you." Leo added worry in his voice.

"Is it true? Was that Wyatt?" Jessie asked turning her attention to the one person that could validate everything.

"Yes...yes it was." Chris replied softly.

"What happened? I thought we stopped the big bad?" Paige asked

"I guess we just assumed Soren was the big bad." Piper replied as she walked over to join the family.

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe said

"We come up with a game plan...we go through the usual routine...research, potion, and then vanquish." Piper replied sternly.

"Vanquish Wyatt?" Jessie asked unsure.

"No, we vanquish his little friend and we detain Wyatt til we figure out how to save him." Chris chimed in. "The best way to find out who the other one is is to get to the Book of Shadows." Chris continued only to get looks of disbelief from everyone.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"The Book of Shadows is at the house with Wyatt. He'll kill us the minute he senses us." Paige answered.

"I know that but all it'll take is a quick orb in and out." Chris argued.

"No it's too dangerous. We have tons of books here that we can look through." Piper replied

"That will take forever...do you see how many books are in here?" Chris continuing to argue his case.

"Yes and we will go through all of them until we find the demon." Leo replied.

Angered, Chris stormed out of the library. Piper readily to follow him but was stopped by Jessie.

"No I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can knock some sense into him." Jessie said comfortingly and recieved a nod of approval from Piper.

She quickly made her exit and followed Chris to one of the rooms.

"I know what you're planning. If not with the family you will do it by yourself right?" Jessie said as she caught up with him.

"Quit reading my emotions Jessie." Chris replied harshly.

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed as she pulled on his shoulders for him to face her. "I wasn't reading your emotions. I just know you. You are stubborn like your mother and you will go after that Book because I know you don't want Wyatt to have it." Jessie yelled.

"I'm sorry." Chris apologized as his eyes fell in defeat. "I just know he will be up to no good with it in his possession." Chris explained.

"Then, if you really want to get it we will go for it. I need to be looking out for you anyways. God knows what kind of trouble you will be getting into." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Really?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yeah...in and out right?" Jessie confirming his plans.

"Yeah...in and out no worries." Chris replied.

"Good." Jessie said as she held out her hands.

Chris grabbed a hold of her hands and the two quickly disappeared in blue lights. Only to reappear moments later in an empty attic. The two witches quickly spot the Book of Shadows on it's rightful stand.

Moving swiftly they made their way over to the Book. They got merely inches away from the Book when an energy barrier reacted and repelled the two young witches to opposite sides of the room. Landing them in a heap of furniture.

They desperately tried to get to their feet as Wyatt and Silas both transported themselves into the room laughing evily.

"Foolish move Christopher. Out of all of them I least expected you to pull this move." Wyatt said coldly.

He raised his hand and picked Jessie up off of the floor and suspended her in midair as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Jessie!" Chris screamed as he flicked his hands in an attempt to blow up his older brother.

Wyatt quickly reacted and raised his other hand and blocked the attack with his barrier. And with a swift flick of his wrist sent an energy ball toward the witch. Chris, however, was quick with his defenses as well and with a wave of his hand sent the deadly orb crashing into the wall.

"Nice move." Wyatt commented obviously amused by this fight.

"Watch this." Chris sarcastically replied.

With a flash of blue orbs Chris vanished before Wyatt's very eyes only to appear behind him where he kept Jessie floating. Chris reached for his friend only to be hit by electrical energy. Struggling to get his bearings, Chris peered up to see Silas with his arm extended in his direction.

"Chris..." Jessie gasped out. "Run..."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Chris exclaimed as he got to his feet ready for another round of power play.

Jessie, knowing Chris would never give in, would risk his life to save her. She couldn't have that happen. So, she turned to him and focused on his emotions of fear which resulted in triggering his orbing abilities. In a flash of blue orbs Chris was forced orbed out of the manor. Not knowing where she could possibly have sent him. All she knew was he was out of harms way.

"Clever move little girl." Wyatt commented with annoyance. With a slight move of his fingers he sent her sailing once again across the room. Landing hard on the floor, Jessie fought to stay awake only to give in to the darkening of her vision...

TBC

Please Review


	34. Worried Chris

One second he was staring at his trusted friend fighting for her life and then in a flash of blue lights Chris found himself at the beach. Not knowing how he got there in the first place. All he could do was collapse to his knees as tears of worry and sadness filled his eyes as the thought of Jessie being held captive by his murderous brother filled his mind.

Memories of the future plagued his thoughts as well as faces of countless victims of his brother flashed in his mind. Things that he has seen and experienced himself. He couldn't imagine Jessie going through that and surviving it. Gathering what strength he had left he orbed himself to his family.

Back at the manor, Wyatt has his own little plan to pursue.

"How do you know my dear little brother?" Wyatt asked coldly.

"Screw you!" Jessie spat back with defiance.

In response to her lack of cooperation Wyatt sent a low voltage energy ball her way. It collided on her upper thigh causing her to lose her balance and she fell to one knee bracing herself from the ground.

"Once again, how do you know my brother?" Wyatt asked once more as anger built up in his voice.

In response to his question, Jessie sent an empath blast loaded with cold feelings. As it traveled across the room Wyatt just watched it in amusement as it collided with his head.

"Your little mind games won't work on me." Wyatt mocked.

"Maybe I'm not playing the right games." Jessie quickly replied as she shot another blast loaded with fear.

Once again it hit Wyatt and nothing happened.

"Enough of this!" Wyatt screamed as he raised his hand and electric energy shot forth and shocked Jessie for what seemed like forever.

"You will answer my questions!" Wyatt continued screaming as he ceased his assault.

"And what questions was that?" Jessie asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm beginning to see a resemblance to my brother's sarcasm in you..." Wyatt angrily said as he sent another jolt of electricity surging through her body.

All Jessie could do now was give one last sarcastic smirk before passing out on the floor.

"Silas!" Wyatt called and in mere moments his minion appeared. "Tie her up and get her out of my sight." Wyatt commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Silas replied as he grabbed Jessie's shoulder and the two shimmered out of sight.

Back at Magic School, the Charmed Ones and Leo were researching through the numerous books at their disposal when suddenly a crash from across the room caught their attention. Everyone quickly got to their feet and went to investigate. What they saw sent fear and chills down everyone's spines.

Piper quickly ran over to her son who was injured and worn out. Before she could even question him, he was already unconcious.

"Oh my god..." Piper fearfully said as she looked up at her family.

TBC

Please Review


	35. Rest Chris

Almost a day has passed since Chris crashed into the library and Piper still haven't left his side since. No one knew what happened to Chris and no one knew the whereabouts of Jessie either and the Charmed Ones are plagued with worry. Phoebe and Paige were constantly scrying for her location but with no progress to show for it.

Piper watched lovingly as Chris peacefully rested. She softly brushed a lock hair away from his face as she wondered what kind of life Chris could possibly have had when she was gone. What kind of world did Wyatt create where his little brother feared him.

Lost in her train of thought, Piper didn't notice the presense of Leo and Gideon standing behind her watching her moment with her son.

"Piper..." Leo whispered

"What? Oh hey.." Piper replied slightly surprised by the newcomers. "What's wrong?"

"We think that Jessie is with Wyatt and I convinced Gideon here to help us." Leo replied.

"Gideon?" Piper asked surprised

"Yes, with two elders there Leo and I might be able to sway whatever spell that maybe on Wyatt" Gideon replied. However, Gideon has his own motives. He wants to see with his very own eyes the creature he plans to stop for the greater good. No matter the cost.

"Alright." Piper agreed snapping Gideon out of his thoughts.

Moments later, Piper felt a stir from her son and her attention quickly went to him. Chris' eyes flickered open and his gazed automatically went to his mom.

"Hey sweetie." Piper sweetly said

"Where's Jes...ow" Chris exclaimed as he tried to get up but his head didn't catch up with him and he got lightheaded.

"Honey that's what we wanted to ask you." Piper replied.

"She's with Wyatt. We have to go save her." Chris argued

"That's not even an issue." Piper quickly replied. "We will go and you are staying here to rest." Piper added.

"But.." Chris started to argue

"No buts." Piper cut him off. "You are staying here and that's that." Piper finished as she got up and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"We will be back in a little bit." Piper added.

She then turned and headed out the door with Leo and Gideon. Before exiting the room Leo gazed back and caught Chris' eyes. With a mutual nod both understood that Jessie was going to be saved no matter what.

Piper, Gideon, and Leo met both Paige and Phoebe out in the hall where they were waiting for their sister to join.

"How's Chris doing?" Paige asked highly concerned

"He's ok...he just woke up." Piper replied

"Don't we need his help?" Phoebe suggested

"No, he's in no condition to help us fight." Piper replied. "Let's get this going."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Phoebe held hands with Paige and Piper and they all disappeared in warm bluish orbs. Appearing moments later in their now hostile home. Piper studied the room and found Jessie bound to a chair in the corner.

"Paige free Jessie. Phoebe the Book." Piper ordered as she held her hands close ready to fire.

Paige quickly cross the room and Jessie surprisingly came to when she realized there were others in the room. Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw her rescuers.

"Rope!" Paige called as the ropes vanished in orbs and reappeared in her hands. With her other hand Paige helped Jessie to her feet.

"Are you ok" Paige asked concerned for her friend

"Yea my leg is just hurting a little bit." Jessie replied as she leaned on her uninjured leg.

"Leo we need some healing over here." Paige called pointing to the burnt wound on her thigh.

Leo went over to heal her wound as Phoebe joined Piper and Gideon. After he was done they joined the rest of the group in the middle of the attic.

"It's quiet." Piper realized.

Moments later, Leo was pulled from the group by an unseen force and was thrown across the room.

"Leo!" Piper screamed in fear

"Incoming!" Phoebe yelled as she got in her defensive stance.

Wyatt, Silas, and a few demons appeared out of no where. Gideon was at Leo's side in seconds after he was assaulted.

Quickly on the offensive, Piper flicked her hands and blasted two of Wyatt's minions into oblivion. Two others retailiated by throwing fireballs towards the group. Phoebe jumped and levitated out of harms way as Paige called and deflected the fireballs back only to miss her targets.

After the danger was gone Phoebe grounded herself. Scanning the room Phoebe's sight came across the potion cabinet. Running across the room, Phoebe reached the cabinet and pulled a few vials out and quickly threw them precisely hitting two of their intruders causing flames and pain to overtake their bodies.

Piper scanned the room and saw there were only two minions left to deal with. With another flick of her hands the two demons were dusts. Satisfied with the battle outcome so far, she quickly regrouped with the other girls as they faced off with her son and Silas. Finally locking eyes with her son, she saw almost no light of hope in his eyes. There was nothing but a black hole of darkness that she couldn't look into for too long. Tears began to form as they continued on.

Wyatt glanced over at the two elders and snickered in disbelief.

"You brought elders with you?" Wyatt asked as he raised his hands and created an energy bubble around the Charmed Ones and Jessie. With no where to turn to their only choice was to watch what Fate had in store for them.

Gideon stepped forward away from a still unconcious Leo with his hands raised as if to surrender.

"I mean you no harm." Gideon stated humbly.

"Elders are nothing but lies!" Wyatt replied.

Feeling the threat of impending danger Gideon quickly acted and sent bolts of electric energy towards Wyatt. Naturally Wyatt's energy barrier raised just in time to prevent any damage. He laughed at the pitiful attempt of the elder. He looked over to Silas and smirked and got a nod of acknowledgement from the demon.

"No...please don't" Gideon pleaded feeling something was not right.

Before Gideon could even react both Wyatt and Silas shot bolts of energy at the helpless elder as blue electric energy coursed through his body causing unimaginable pain. The witches could only watch helplessly as Gideon screamed in agony. Moments that seemed like forever passed and Gideon exploded into clusters of blue orbs.

"Gideon..." Phoebe gasped out as she realized he was gone.

The Charmed Ones watched in terror as they just witnessed the slaying of an elder. Piper gazed up and locked eyes with her son once again. His steel cold stare sent chills throughout her body. Seconds later the energy bubble that surrounded them dissipated and vanished. Cautiously, the girls crossed the room where Leo layed unconcious.

"Paige." Piper called.

And without another word Paige orbed all of them out of the manor.

"Once again you let them leave my Lord?" Silas asked bewildered.

"As I said before...there is a time for everything. They just witnessed the extent of my powers. Now, they truly fear me..."

TBC

Please Review


	36. Hopeful Chris

The Charmed Ones returned, just moments later after their devastating loss, to their safe haven at magic school. Once the bluish orbs dissipated Leo, Jessie, and the Charmed Ones quickly parted ways and went to different parts of the library to recollect their thoughts. Everyone was stunned, shockd, and terrified at their revelation just moments before. Wyatt, the Twice Blessed One, was a murderer. A murderer powerful enough to rid the earth of a powerful elder.

Chris was quick on his feet and was beside a silent Jessie in mere moments. He examined each of his family's faces and noticed the same facial expression that plagued Jesse's at this moment. Worry quickly filled his mind.

"What's wrong?!" Chris questioned with worry dripping off of every word. No one seem to be able to look at his face as he asked his question. A question that no one wanted to answer. Jessie peered up to gaze into his eyes only to quickly remove them before Chris saw the fear and pain behind them.

"Mom?" Chris questioned softly as he looked towards her who was on the ground with a tight grip on baby Wyatt. "Mom? What's going on?" he asked again.

"It's Gideon Chris. Your brother and that other demon killed him..." Piper trailed off only to tightened her grip on the toddler.

"Wyatt? Silas? They destroyed Gideon?" Chris responded in shock. Leo looked back at the exchange with the expression of torture. The expression that meant he lost his mentor and his friend. Chris looked over to his father and catching eachother's eyes for mere seconds but Leo quickly looked away. "We have to stop him!" Chris continued renewed with anger.

"No one is saying we aren't going to stop him Chris." Phoebe finally spoke up coming out of her shocked state of mind. "But at the same time I don't see how we are going to be able to stop a powerful witch like him." She continued her confidence dwindling with each second.

"We have to find a way." Piper spoke again, "I will not let my son become that monster that I saw today. I refuse to let that happen....NO! I will not let that happen!" She screamed to herself tears streaming down her face.

Chris finally took the moment to question the well being of his best friend. He noticed that she was shakey and scared out of her mind but he knew she was desperately trying to hide any hint of that but her eyes gave her away.

"Jessie are you ok?" Chris asked. She only nodded in response. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and urshered her to the nearest seat. "Jessie are you sure you're ok? Did he hurt you?" Chris questioned again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jessie finally spoke. "There was just some major emotions back there and here as well and it's all coming at me at once and I can't seem to keep it out." Jessie continued with a shakey voice.

"Did he hurt you?" Chris asked again noticing she avoided that question.

"Yeah but I'm healed now so there's nothing to worry about." Jessie replied. "Something weird happened back there." Jessie started.

"What do you mean weird?" Chris asked again. Now their conversation was getting the attention of the entire room. Everyone was listening in on the two friends.

"When Gideon died," Jessie choked out the words, "When he died, something minor happened to Wyatt's emotions. I barely caught it but it almost seemed like he regretted it somehow. Like he knew his actions weren't right." Jessie explained to Chris.

"You mean he felt remorse for Gideon's death?" Piper asked in an emotionally drained voice.

"It seemed like it." Jessie replied not looking into the hopeful eyes of a mother. "But like I said it was only a glimpse and I'm not even sure if I read it correctly." Jessie finished.

"I just don't see how Gideon's death would all of the sudden change him." Chris exclaimed

"You're just as confused as I am." Jessie replied looking down at her hands trying to focus on the creases of each finger down to the ridges of her palm in an attempt to block out all the anger, the shock, the fear, and the inkling of hope that bombarded her being.

TBC

please review


End file.
